The Acceptance
by Pan06
Summary: With the Dursleys away in Majorca, Harry gets his first Hogwarts letter. Along with a whole lot of others. Which school will he chose and how will his choice effect the people and events that surround him? How will it effect his own future?
1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Harry Potter woke up to the sweet sound of silence. This was very confusing to him because by this time Aunt Petunia would usually be banging on the cupboard door, yelling for him to cook breakfast. Harry opened up the cupboard door and stepped outside. Nobody was there. Drowsily he walked over to the kitchen table where he found a note. It read:

_Boy,_

_Petunia, Dudley, and I have gone on vacation to Majorca. Unfortunately we were unable to find a sitter for you. If you try any funny business while we're away I will know. You have the house to yourself. I have included a list of rules for you to follow. We will be back on August 10. Behave yourself or the consequences will be severe. Here are the rules that you must follow:_

_No going into any of our rooms._

_No watching T.V._

_No stuffing yourself in the refrigerator. (Dudley needs his energy)_

_Clean the house 2 times a week._

_No freaky business._

_No reading our mail_

_Vernon_

Harry couldn't believe it. Over a month without having to worry about the Dursleys. It was only July 1st. He couldn't wait to go to some neat places around Little Winging.

* * *

Harry spent his time mostly at the library. Despite what his grades showed, Harry was very good in school and always enjoyed learning new things. Unfortunately Dudley wasn't very good in school and his aunt and uncle thought he was cheating if he got higher marks than Dudley. Harry always made sure not to draw attention to himself anymore than he had to. 

Now though with the Dursleys away, he could indulge himself and read all he could find. Everyday he jogged the eight blocks to the library and lost himself in history and science and fiction story books that he had never had the chance to read while the Dursleys could catch him.

One evening as he about to start the jog back to his aunt and uncles house, he happened to see a group of boys that usually hung around with Dudley surrounding something that was blocked form his sight. Not wanting to get caught, Harry tried slipping around them without being seen. He heard the boys jeering at someone he couldn't see. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood on tip toes and craned his neck over the shoulders of the boys to see a small brown haired girl about his age, crying. He had seen her before in the library, always with her nose in some huge book that looked like no-one had ever read before. Without thinking, he picked up a stick and hurled it at the head of one of the boys. The boy yelped and turned with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He saw Harry and instantly lost interest in the girl, a sneer appearing on his face.

"Get the freak!" He yelled and started to chase him, the girl forgotten. Harry raced away down the street, his small size and greater speed allowing him to easily out distance the red-faced and puffing boys behind him.

* * *

Harry avoided the library for the next couple of days until he was sure that the boys had lost interest. Sneaking back to the library early, before the boys would be up just in case he went straight to the reading section with the book he had been reading on the human body and became lost in it. It was around lunch time that he realised that there was another presence around him. Looking around out of corner of his eye he saw the brown haired girl from the other day. It looked like she was coming over to talk to him but would suddenly turn back before turning and coming toward him again. Confused by this behaviour he looked up. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl jumped and stuttered,

"Yes! I… I mean, yes thank you. I… er… wanted to thank you for the other day. You know… with those boys." She nodded her head decisively. "So yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, a little surprised. No-one his own age had ever even talked to him before, let alone thanked him.

"That was very brave. Throwing that stick. Although you shouldn't throw things because someone could have gotten hurt." This time everything was said very fast as she sat down in the chair opposite him, hugging her book to her chest. Harry could only stare at her in fascination.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger. I go to a private school called Northwood Prep. Where do you go to school?"

"Er… Stonewall. It's just a local school…" Harry trailed off, not sure what else to say. But Hermione didn't seem to notice as she continued on without him.

"Public schools are just as good as private ones." She assured him. "I want my parents to send me to a public school but they decided that I would get a better education at Northwood. Both of my parents went there. They're dentists you know." Suddenly realising that Harry was staring at her, she blushed and stammered an apology. "Oh my gosh. You were reading and I'm bothering you. I'm so sorry. I hate it when people do that to me. I'll just go then."

"No! I mean… It's alright, I don't mind. I was just surprised, people don't usually talk to me. You can stay if you want to. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione held out her hand. Harry reached out and shook. As his hand touched hers her felt a slight tingle go up his arm. He looked at his hand in surprise. Wrapped around his and Hermiones joined hands was what looked like the ghost of a silver cord. Before he could get a good look at it though Hermione gasped and dropped his hand.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"See what? No, I felt a tingle, like an electric shock only a nice one. Why, what did you see?" Hermione answered in and equally quiet voice.

"I don't know. It looked like a silver cord wrapped around our hands. But I only saw it for a moment."

"What could it have been?"

"Magic." Harry knew without a doubt that the cord had been some type of magic. He knew he could do magic. Sometimes he made things float or come to him from the other side of the room if he wished for it hard enough and he had been able to make a reading light since he was old enough to read. But he had never seen anything like this before.

"Magic?! You mean it really is real?" Hermione looked shocked and a little bit frightened.

"You know about magic?" Harry had never met anyone who believed in magic before. His relatives always said it didn't exist and looked him in his cupboard if he even mention it. Hermione pulled a letter out of her pocket and scooted closer to Harry.

"An owl delivered this, this morning. I haven't shown my parents yet because I thought it was just a joke." The letter was written on a strange type of paper in green ink and read,

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_of **WITCHCRAFT **and **WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. If you wish we will send a representative to visit to answer any questions you may have._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wow! Harry whispered. "I didn't know there were actual magic schools."

"Haven't you got one?" Hermione looked surprised. "If you already know about magic than you should get in for sure."

"I left this morning before the mail arrived. Maybe it'll be there when I get back." Harry was a bit doubtful though. No one really seemed to know he existed and he always tried really hard not to be noticed so he didn't think any one would notice if he could do magic.

"Come on then." Hermione stood up, clutching her letter and pulling him with her. "Lets go see. If you got a letter as well then we'll know that its real."

Hermione dragged Harry out of the library and had started off down the road before she realised that she didn't know where he lived. She gave him a sheepish look but Harry just laughed and set off in the other direction toward his relatives house keeping a look out as he always did for the bully's who enjoyed making his life more difficult.

Hermione seemed a little surprised when he used his key to get in but didn't say anything as he opened the door. Harry was turning to let Hermione in when she let out a loud squeal that made Harry just two feet in the air. Hermione ignored him and rushed inside to where she saw a large pile of letters.

"Look! You got some too!" She began sorting though them as Harry let them into the sitting room. "Hogwarts… Beauxbatons… Durmstrang, I didn't get one from them. Merlins Academy… Goodness Harry, there are some here from all over the world! America, China, South Africa, Egypt. You got way more letters than I did." She sounded a bit envious as she said this. "Wow, I can't believe magic is real. Wow." Hermione was starting to look a bit shell shocked, staring down at the letters in her hands.

Harry was shocked too. How did they know he could do magic? Why did so many people seem to want him to go to their school? He had so many questions bouncing around in his head, he didn't know where to start. Hermione snapped out of her shock and suddenly became very decisive.

"Right, well, we can't make an informed decision without knowing all the facts, so lets get started." She handed him half the pile of letters, "You take this half and see if there are any schools that look appealing. If you like the school put the letter in this pile, if you don't put it in this pile. Remember to take into account what they teach, the book list and supply list is helpful for this." She gave him a stern glare. "Don't just pick the one's that look nice. Odds are they're the ones that won't be any good. Right lets get started then." Harry started through his pile. He immediately put his Hogwarts letter in the 'yes' pile as Hermione seem to thing it was a good school. He tossed most in the 'no' pile especially the one that said "Harry Potter Please Come To Our School!" every time he opened it, scaring the life out of him and Hermione. By the time they were both done they had narrowed it down to three schools.

"In my information sheet, which you didn't seem to get, it said that Hogwarts is the best school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe with Beauxbatons coming a close second. Funny though, it didn't mention this other school. Academy of Magicks. It sound good. The curriculum is certainly extensive. I wonder why it wasn't mentioned. That's strange your acceptance letter is different to mine. Here."

_**The Academy of Magicks**_

_**Forgotten and Remembered**_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are unaware of your heritage as a prominent and powerful wizard. Knowing that you have a lot of questions, we have taken the liberty of including a charmed parchment in your letter. Simply write your question on the parchment, and an answer will appear. When your questions have been answered to your satisfaction if you wish to accept our offer of education then all you need to do is write 'Accept' on the bottom of this parchment._

_Ian Irongate_

_Headmaster_

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well that is a much better system than the pamphlet I got. Though I wonder what it means when it says you are a prominent and powerful wizard. Do you have a pen?"

Harry grabbed a pen, but hesitated, not sure of what to write. "Oh give it to me." Hermione snatched the pen from his hand and began to write her questions.

_Can you prove that magic exists?_

_What you mean by 'prominent and powerful wizard'_?

_Why should I choose your school over the other letters I have received?_

As she wrote, the ink from the pen faded in to the parchment and when she had finished, more writing began to appear.

_Can I prove that magic exists? I am a self writing parchment that can answer questions. If that is not enough proof then maybe you had better stay a muggle. _("Muggle?"wondered Harry. "People without magic. It said so in my pamphlet." Hermione answered.)

_As for prominent and powerful, well that is a bit harder to explain. _The parchment then began to tell the story of one Tom Riddle, who later became Lord Voldemort. It told of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and their attempts to stop him. Then it told of his down fall.

_On Halloween 1981 your parents were betrayed. Lord Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, where your parents were in hiding. After killing your parents he then turned his wand on you. As yet, no one knows why you are the only one to have survived him, the only one in history to have survived the killing curse, but you did. The papers called you the Boy Who Lived. Witches and Wizards all over the world know your name. They see you as a hero and as the son of heroes._

_Why should you choose our school? To forge your own identity. To be who you were meant to be, not as the whole world wants you to be. To learn your destiny and prepare. To live in both magical and muggle worlds. To find freedom and acceptance._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously **_

_Why should you choose our school? To forge your own identity. To be who you were meant to be, not as the whole world wants you to be. To learn your destiny and prepare. To live in both magical and muggle worlds. To find freedom and acceptance._

* * *

"Wow," Hermione said softly. "You're famous. You're a hero." She looked at Harry in awe. Harry just continued looking at the paper. If he was famous why did he live with people who hated him, who abandoned him? 

"What are you going to choose?" He asked Hermione.

"Oh! I don't know. My pamphlet says that Hogwarts is the best school in Europe but the Academy of Magicks sounds really good. I think I'll just have to let my parents decide. What about you?"

"The Academy of Magicks, no question."

"Shouldn't you ask your relatives first?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"They won't mind," Harry replied. 'Or care' he thought but didn't say anything.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we are going to be learning magic! We need to get books and prepare. We need to find out what the schools teach so we wont be behind. We'll be at a huge disadvantage to people who grew up with magic. I don't know any magic, do you? I had no idea before I got my letter that magic even existed. I mean I hoped but…" She trailed off looking a bit frantic.

Harry did know a bit of magic and lit up his reading light in his hand. A ball of light appeared in his outstretched hand. Hermione squealed, looking at the light in awe.

"I use it for reading at night," Harry said. "I can do a few other things too. You just need to wish for it." He closed his hand and the light went out. "You try."

Hermione held out her hand concentrated. A light flickered over her hand for a few seconds before becoming a softly glowing ball. Hermione gasped and the light went out.

"Did you see that?! I did magic!" She jumped up and Harry clapped. "I'm a witch, an actual witch. Oh I can't wait to show my parents."

"Speaking of your parents don't you think you had better go? They don't know where you are." Hermione looked horrified.

"Oh no. I forgot. I didn't realise. I'm sorry, I have to go. Wait! Here's my number. Call me and we can get together to get our school things." She scribbled a number down on a piece of paper before rushing out the door.

* * *

Hermione was normal. 

This was something she was neither proud of or disappointed in. Her parents were dentists, they had a nice town house on the outskirts of London and a decrepit old dog named Billy. She got worked hard to get good grades in the good school her parents sent her, and believe that every mystery could be solved using books, logic and listening to your elders.

But Hermione had a secret. After her everyday normal life, when she was tucked up in her bed, she dreamed of something more. Of dragons and mermaids. Heroes and demons. Witches and sorcerers.

Magic.

Of course Hermione didn't believe in magic. Honestly, how could such nonsense be real? This school, Hogwarts, must be just a cruel joke played on her by the kids at school. Who did they think she was? Still in the deepest parts of her soul, where there resided a shining light she didn't even know she had, she hoped.

She never expected to find a hero in Surrey. She never thought his weapon of choice would be an old stick. She never dreamed he would chose to rescue her. But that's exactly what happened at the end of July in 1991.

He was her hero. He showed her magic. He touched a part of her that lay beneath layers of practicality and logic and for the first time in her life made her believe that there was more to the world than what she could see.

For the rest of her life nothing would ever shake Hermiones conviction that it was Harry Potter that made her a witch.

* * *

After Hermione left Harry went back to the parchment and looked over the story of his parents death. The Dursleys had always told him they had died in a drunken car accident. But if the parchment was to be believed they were wizards. Heroes. The Dursleys must have known. That must be why they hated him. He was a wizard. 

Well he wasn't going to put up with it any longer. He was going to go to school and learn magic. He was going to make his parents proud. Pulling the acceptance letter over to him a thought occurred to him and he deflated. How was he going to pay for everything? The Dursley weren't going to. They wouldn't even buy him new clothes. Grabbing the question parchment, he asked

_How am I supposed to pay for everything? Where do I get all the supplies?_

_Easy. Your parents left you a great inheritance. All you need to do is go to Gringotts and prove who you are. A simple blood test does this as you don't have your key. The goblins, (who run the bank, be polite to goblins) will issue you a key so you can get money at any time. Gringotts is located on Diagon Alley accessible though the Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road. All the shops you will need are located on Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, or Vertic Alley._

An inheritance? The Dursleys can't have known about that or the would have taken it away. They were always complaining about a expensive he was to keep. Well it was decided. Getting the letter, Harry hesitated for only a fraction of a second before writing _'Accept'_ on the bottom. Instantly more writing appeared on the letter.

_Thank you for accepting our invitation. This letter can be used as a portkey to Gringotts and the school. To get to Gringotts simply hold the letter and say 'portus Gringotts'. And to get to the school say 'portus Academy'. We look forward to seeing you._

* * *

Harry decided to wait until he could talk to Hermione before going to get his things. He didn't see her at the library for the next couple of days so he decided to call her. 

"Hello, Granger residence?" a voice answered.

"Um… Hello. This is Harry. Harry Potter. I was calling for Hermione."

"Oh, Harry! I was hoping you would call. Hermione mentioned you got a letter like she did. She's been bursting with excitement ever since she came home. Hold on a second I'll get her."

Harry waited and soon Hermione came on the line.

"Harry! I'm going to Hogwarts. One of the teachers came around yesterday. A professor McGonagall. She was ever so nice and she turned the coffee table into a frog! She turned it back again of course. Did you know that wizards use owls to deliver their mail? I really want to get one but Mum says I have to wait and see. Have you decided which school you are going to yet?" Hermione spoke really fast and Harry had a bit of trouble keeping up.

"Yeah, I choose the Academy of Magicks. I was going to get my stuff tomorrow if you want to come?" he answered when he managed to work out what she had asked.

"Tomorrow?! Hold on a second, I'll ask." There was some talking in the back ground that Harry couldn't make out, then Hermione was back. "Sure that would be great! Do you want us to meet you or do you want us to pick you up?"

"I'll meet you at the bank in Diagon Alley, Gringotts at 11.00." That should give him enough time to prove to the goblins who he was and get some of his inheritance.

"Great! Ok we'll meet you there. At 11. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, at 10 o'clock Harry was dressed in his best clothes, (Dudley's old best, they were too big for Harry) with his backpack over his shoulder and ready to go. Picking up his letter, he screwed up his eyes, gathered his courage and said "portus Gringotts." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt a pulling sensation around his navel and opened his eyes to see a one of the most impressive sights he had ever seen. 

Harry gasped at the huge building made of white marble. Cautiously he walked up the steps to the door which had the following words engraved on it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Most pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'This must be Gringotts,' Harry thought with awe. He pushed open the huge doors and found himself in a totally different world. There were men and women in what appeared to be bathrobes. They looked pretty strange to him. Strange looking creatures Harry assumed were goblins were counting gold, silver and bronze coins. He walked up to one of the lines that was empty.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Harry Potter. I was told I could claim my inheritance here." Harry asked kind of intimidated.

"Inheritance offices are that way," that goblin stated without looking up. Another goblin came forward. Harry followed the goblin for a while until he came to a door that said Assistant Goblin Griphook on a plaque. Harry knocked on the door and was bid to enter.

"Mr Griphook?" Harry said.

The goblin just nodded in affirmation. He motioned for Harry to sit down in one of the fancy looking leather chairs. Harry did so.

"We require a blood sample to confirm your identity and heritage. Hold out your hand." Griphook snarled. The goblin came over, mumbled something, and pointed his finger at Harry's. A drop of blood seemed to seep out of the skin and hovered over his hand.

Harry was amazed at some of the first magic he had seen.

Griphook moved the blood drop over to a heavy marble bowl. The drop fell down into the bowl. He turned to Harry.

"Place your hands on the bowl and recite your full name."

Harry did just that. A second later the bowl seemed to fill with a light blue mist. When it cleared the drop of blood had expanded and now form words. It read:

Harry James Potter

Heir to the line of

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Potter

Vaults 23, 218, 436, 637, 854, 916

Approximate Net Worth: 8.3 billion galleons

Parents: James Theodore Potter

And Lily Marie Evans Potter

Harry couldn't believe it he was filthy rich and apparently a very influential member of society.

"Well? Are you going to visit your vaults?" the goblin asked.

"Er… sure." Harry answered, still trying to understand how he could possibly have so much. Still in a daze, he followed the goblin down a dark torch-lit tunnel to a cart. Harry climbed into one of the carts and it set off through a maze of tunnels and caverns before coming to a stop at vault 23. The door to the vault had a crest with two dragons, one black the other silver sleeping curled around each other with what looked like depictions of the four elements in the background. The word Potter was emblazoned over the arch along the top. There was, however no handle.

"State your name and demand entry." Griphook supplied.

"I am Harry James Potter, and I demand entry." Harry told the door. The crest seemed to glow for a minute before the great doors swung open. What met Harry's eyes was amazing. There were mounds and mounds of gold silver and bronze. Around the walls there were five huge bookcases with ancient books upon them that didn't even look aged. Harry started walking around the vault looking at everything in awe.

Leaning against one wall was a nice looking trunk with a book sitting on top. It was mahogany with silver fastenings and an obsidian plate attached to the lid with same crest that was on the vault door and the name 'Harold Orion Potter' engraved on it. As Harry place his hand on the top admiring the craftsmanship the plate changed, it now read 'Harry James Potter'.

'I guess it's mine now' Harry thought in amazement. Picking up the book that was sitting on the trunk he saw that is was an instruction manual. Reading the instructions and features of the trunk, Harry was bowled over at all the incredible things magic was capable of making possible. The book said that the trunk had three room sized compartments which were fully decorated. It also had a special feature that you could walk from compartment to compartment from within the trunk. All you had to do was place your hand on the wall and a list of compartments to choose from would appear, much like the buttons on an elevator. It also had a feature where you could link the trunk with a school bag and it would send what you want into the bag and vice versa. The trunk recognizes you by reading your magical signature and taking a voice analysis. It also had a shrink and enlarge system for easy travelling. Another useful feature is the feather light enchantment upon it.

Flipping through the manual Harry first followed the instruction that would activated the security systems and gave his magic and voice pattern to the trunk. Then he shrunk the trunk and pocketed it. Grabbing handfuls of the gold, silver and bronze coins he stuffed them in the pouch the Griphook had supplied him with.

Looking around the vault to see if there was anything else he should take with him, he spotted a few pedestals in one corner. On one was a rather interesting book that was entitled 'Animagi, Release the Wild Within, by James Theodore Potter AKA Prongs'. Harry picked up the book reverently. This was written by his father. He stared at the book for a few seconds before snapping out of it and putting the book in his backpack. Looking at the other pedestals there was a small earring with a blue stone. The note said that while this earring was worn the person who wore it have a light shield against legilimency and would also allow greater ease in learning occulumency and sorting his mind, helping with memory recall. Not knowing what occulumency or legilimency were, the earring still sounded like a good idea and Harry decided to get his ear pierced later.

On another pedestal toward the back of the vault lay a book. As Harry got closer to it he could feel a soft sense of _something_ coming from the book itself. Walking up to the book, he got a good look at it. It was a heavy looking book, bound with leather about five centimetres thick. 'Potter' was embossed in gold on the cover. Harry slowly lifted his arms to pick up the book, feeling like something was going to happen. As he lay his hands on the book the strangest feeling washed over him. It felt like the book loved him, like it was happy he was there. It felt like coming home. Harry snatched the book up and clutched it tightly to his chest allowing the feeling to wash over him as tears ran down his face.

He was loved. He was wanted. He was home.

* * *

**Auther Note:**

This is not a Harry/Hermione fic. Sorry to those who requested it. I like Harry/Hermione. I read Harry/Hermione. But I can not write Harry/Hermione. There will be no pairings in this story.

Also Hermione will not be going to the Academy. They will go to different schools. At least for now. I have plans for their third and fourths years. That is if I wirte it the long way. I may set up the basics and skip to their seveth year.

Tell me what you think. I'm always open to ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously **_

_On another pedestal toward the back of the vault lay a book. As Harry got closer to it he could feel a soft sense of _something_ coming from the book itself. Walking up to the book, he got a good look at it. It was a heavy looking book, bound with leather about five centimetres thick. 'Potter' was embossed in gold on the cover. Harry slowly lifted his arms to pick up the book, feeling like something was going to happen. As he lay his hands on the book the strangest feeling washed over him. It felt like the book loved him, like it was happy he was there. It felt like coming home. Harry snatched the book up and clutched it tightly to his chest allowing the feeling to wash over him as tears ran down his face. _

_He was loved. He was wanted. He was home._

* * *

It took him a while to regain his composure. Carefully he placed the precious book into his backpack, making sure it was safe. Taking one last look around he turned back to the entrance and saw Griphook still waiting in the cart.

"Sorry I took so long Mr. Griphook." Harry said, embarrassed. "I'm ready to leave now."

The goblin just snorted. "Do you wish to visit your other vaults now, Mr Potter?"

Harry thought about it and decided he had had enough shocks to the system for the moments and said "No thank you Mr Griphook, I think I'll come back sometime when I actually know what it is I'm looking at." The goblin nodded and turned to leave.

A thought occurred to Harry as they were on their way back to the surface and he turned to the goblin. "Say Griphook. If my relatives knew about these vaults they would definitely try to take it away from me. Is there a way to make sure that no one finds out about them?"

"There is Mr Potter, but you should probably know that one Albus Dumbledore has requested that we send him any information regarding your spending from these vaults. Such and when you visit and how much you take."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked confused. "Why would the headmaster of a school I'm not even going to, wish to monitor my accounts?"

Griphook sneered but it did not seem to be directed at Harry. "Dumbledore seems to be of the impression that rules don't apply to him. There have been many times when he has bent or broke laws for his own benefit. We goblins are unable to do anything about it. He's is a powerful figure in the ministry and no one likes us goblins anyways."

Harry thought about that for a while. "Is there anyway I can stop him from knowing what I do? Stop his from getting information on me?"

A smirk appeared on the goblins face. "All you need to do it request that the information remain private, and we are magically bound to keep it that way."

"Very well then Griphook. I request that all information relating to my accounts and my presence here be kept strictly confidential." Harry felt another soft surge of magic and the goblin replied,

"It is done."

"Thank you Griphook. You have been most helpful today. I don't know what I would have done without you."

The goblin watched him for a moment with hooded eyes then answered, "You are welcome Mr Potter. I wish you well in your education."

* * *

Harry made his way to the entrance of the bank where Hermione and her parents were waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione call him over. "Are you ready to go? Do you have your list? You don't want to forget anything." Hermione was talking really fast again, but this time her parents managed to interrupt.

"Hermione dear, I'm sure Harry has his list. Don't you, Harry?" Mrs Granger sounded amused.

"Right here Mrs Granger." Harry pulled his supply list out of his bag.

**The Academy of Magicks**

Uniform

One plain white ritual robe

One plain black ritual robe

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that the uniform is to be worn while practicing magic. During classes and at other times the student may wear everyday robes. All items must have the students name on it.

Book List

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration - by Emeric Switch

A Beginners Guide to Defence - by Axel Parma

Basic Runes - by Alric Futhark

Basic Rituals, Build Your Own Circles - by Brigit Monroe

History of Magic and It's Effects On The World - by Ian Irongate

Magical Ethics - by Alethea Freebeard

The Magic Within, Cause and Effect - by Amanda Godhawk

Utilising the Elements, Feel The World Around You - by Alexis Sage

Other Supplies

1 Wand

1 Athame (ritual knife)

Book of Shadows (Blank. Family Grimore are not to be used for school work.)

1 complete set of purified crystals

1 complete set of ritual candles

1 altar kit

1 element kit

"Wow." That's completely different to my list. I don't even think we we'll be studying the same things," Hermione looked a bit put out.

"Don't worry Hermione, we can meet up next summer and go over what we learned together." Hermione perked up a bit at that."

"Right then. Shall we go?" Mr Granger asked.

"The bookst…" Hermione began, looking eager

"Why don't we get your other things first then we can go to the bookstore. We don't want to run out of time." This seemed to be a running joke to Mr and Mrs Granger as they were smiling at Hermione.

* * *

Harry and the Grangers spent the rest of the day wandering around Diagon Alley and Vertic Alley. Mr and Mrs Granger wouldn't let Harry go into Knockturn Alley, but it didn't matter, he found all of his supplies elsewhere. Mr and Mrs Granger didn't look like they approved of the athame, but they didn't say anything. Now the only thing they needed to get was a wand. Making their way to Ollivanders, Hermione was almost bouncing with excitement.

Ollivanders was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wand since 382 BC'. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion. Inside Hermione immediately started to inspect the rows of wands lining the walls.

"Good afternoon.," said a soft voice from behind them. The Grangers and Harry jumped. Mr Ollivander was an old man with wide pale eyes.

Hermione recovered first. "Good afternoon, sir. My friend and I are here for our first wands."

"Ah yes," the man said, staring at Harry before turning to Hermione. "Which is your wand arm? Which arm do you use most?" he asked

"My right," Hermione said holding out her arm. Ollivander pulled out a tape measure with silver markings. He measured Hermione from shoulder to wrist, shoulder to elbow. As he measured he said, "Every Ollivanders wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same, and you'll never get as powerful a response from a wand not matched to you." Harry realised that the tape measure was measuring on it's own now as Mr Ollivander flitted around the taking down boxes.

"Right then," Mr Ollivander came back with a pile of boxes under his arm. He knocked the tape measure out of the way and it fell to the floor in a heap. "Try this one, Miss…?"

"Granger," Hermione answered, taking the wand. "Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, that wand is ash and dragon heart sting nine and a half inches. Give it a wave."

Hermione waved the wand but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand before anything could happen.

"No, not quite right. Try this one." Hermione tried a few more wand before taking one that lit up when she touched it, sparks flying from the tip.

"That's the one." Mr Ollivander clapped his hands "Vine wood and dragon heartstring. Eight inches. Good for charm work. You'll be very happy with that wand. Now, Mr Potter. What about you?"

"I'm right handed." Harry supplied.

"Excuse me, but how did you know his name?" Hermione asked.

"I've been expecting you. I remember when your father came in for his first wand. You look just like him you know, but you have your mothers eyes. Yes." Harry was surprised eager to learn more about his parents but Mr Ollivander turned to pick up the tape measure. After measuring Harry in all the appropriate places (and some inappropriate ones) Ollivander dashed around the shelves collecting boxes.

Harry tried wand after wand but every time Ollivander would snatch the wand out of his hand. Mr Ollivander was muttering under his breath. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple." As Harry reached out to take the wand it started to glow. Harry felt a warmth spread out from his chest. A breeze seemed to appear from nowhere and as Harry touched it a red and gold phoenix leapt out of the wand. A beautiful song filled the shop before everything faded away.

Harry could only stare at the wand in shock

"Ah, yes. That's the one. Congratulations Mr Potter. That's a very powerful wand you've got there. Curious, very curious…"

"What's curious?" Hermione asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand. The phoenix who's tail feather is in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother… why it brother gave you that scar."

* * *

Outside the wand shop, Harry seemed at a loss. The Grangers didn't seem to know what to say either. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"So can we go get our books now?"

The tension broke and Mrs Granger laughed.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, shaking off the lingering confusion, "I wanted to get an owl."

"An owl?" Mr Granger asked.

"Yes Hermione said that's how wizards communicate so I thought if I got one we could still talk even though I'm going to a different school"

"That's a wonderful idea Harry." Hermione said excitedly. "I think I saw an owl store down that way further."

The owl store seem to have every kind of owl in every different colour and the place was amazing.

"What kind of owl did you want to get Harry?" Mrs Granger asked.

Harry was about to answer when a snowy white owl flew out from the back of the store, landed on Harrys shoulder and started to preen Harry's hair.

"Ouf! What the…?" Harry stood very still not wanting to knock the beautiful creature off.

"I think he likes you Harry." A very amused and amazed Mrs Granger said as a very frazzled looking shop assistant came rushing out after the owl. He stopped short at the sight of Harry standing rigid with the owl preening him and shooting the occasional glare at the shop assistant.

"Good gracious. That owl has been a menace since it arrived here. Pecking at customers, screeching at all hours of the night and day. I was beginning to think I'd never get rid of her. Kid she's yours for three galleons and I'll throw in some owl treats and a perch, what do you say?"

Harry looked at the man in shock. "I'd say she knows who her master is." Hermione said barely holding back giggles. "You should take her Harry, she doesn't seem like she's going anywhere soon."

Harry turned his head awkwardly to look at the owl careful not to move his shoulder. The owl seemed to give him a stern look as if to say 'I'm going with you and that's final.'

"All right," Harry said. "I guess you're coming with me."

Harry paid for the owl put the perch and treats away in him truck with his other supplies.

"Now can we get our books." Hermione asked impatiently.

"Yes Hermione," Harry told her. "Now we can get our books." With that Hermione grabbed his hand.

When they got to Flourish and Blots, Hermione immediately lost herself in the selves, inspecting each book that caught her eye. Harry made his way around the store looking at all the sections they had. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Other Practices, Runes, Rituals and so on. He went back up to the counter and grabbed one of their baskets to put all his books in. Collecting his books as well as few others that looked interesting, he passed Hermione who was frantically trying to convince her parents to let her get about eight other books besides those on her list.

"No Hermione, you can get four extra books. Hear me, four." Mrs Granger said, sternly.

"But Mum. I'll be at a huge disadvantage to the other student who were raised with magic. I need to know about wizarding society. I'll…"

"Hermione," Mr Granger interrupted, "I'm sure the school has a perfectly good library that has all these books and more."

Hermione still looked upset.

"I could get the other books and we could swap." Harry offered.

Hermione's face lit up. "Oh would you Harry? That would be wonderful. Here I'll get this one, you could get this one and this one and oh!" She spotted the extra books that Harry had chosen. "You have a few extra books. You probably don't want to…"

"No it's all right. I can afford it. And I want to read as much as I can about the world my parents were a part of. But I already have a copy of this in my pile," He said, handing her one of the books back.

Hermione beamed at him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione paid for their books and Harry packed everything away in his trunk which he shrank and placed in his pocket and was now happily arguing about with Hermione about which books they were going to read first, when a family of red heads walked in. An older woman was trying to run herd on a pair of twins that had a wicked look in their eye's. Following them walked a tall boy who Harry identified and dismissed as a stuffed shirt. The next was a girl a bit younger then them, who looked a bit sulky. The last person to enter the store was a boy about their age, he was looking at his brothers a bit warily, no doubt fearing whatever put that look in their eyes. The older boys immediately started to look through the shelves while the young girl just trailed after her mother who headed to the second hand section. The younger red headed boy just wandered around the book shelves seemingly not looking for anything in particular.

Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. It seemed as if he was making his way closer to him and Hermione. Harry decided to say something.

"Hello. Are you looking for your school books?" he asked. Hermione looked up from her pile of books and noticed the boy near them.

"Er… no. I've got my brothers school books from when they were in first year. Well Percy's anyway, the twins pretty much destroyed theirs. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione answered, "Yes, I am." Hermione said coolly. Harry wasn't sure why, she had always been so nice to him. She held out her hand to the boy, "Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley." Ron looked a bit intimidated as he took her hand. As their hands meet Harry seemed to see the silver cord again, wrapped around their joined hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped, looking at their joined hands, "I felt it again! That strange tingle from when I shook your hand, Harry."

Ron looked a bit confused. "What was that? Has that happen to you before?"

"Yes," Hermione looked very excited and immediately opened up to Ron. "When I shook Harry's hand for the first time. I felt that tingle then too. And Harry said that he saw a silver cord around our hands. Did you see it again Harry?" she asked.

"I did." Harry answered, "Around your hands this time. It was brighter though, than the one I saw before."

"I wonder why. Maybe because you were excepting it this time, it wasn't a surprise. I wonder what it could mean. Oh I can't wait to got to Hogwarts and get in to the library there. I'm sure I could find out what it is if I had the proper resources." Hermione was looking very frustrated and Ron looked to Harry for help. Harry just smiled.

"It's just the way she is." Harry told him and held out his own hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

Ron did a double take. "H… Harry Potter?" He squeaked.

"Uh… Yes?" Harry blinked at him. Hermione gave Ron a look.

"Just because Harry is a hero doesn't mean you should treat him any different." Hermione frowned at him.

"Er… right." Ron looked like he didn't know whether he should, but reached out and shook Harry's hand anyway, "Ok then. Hi." The tingle ran up and down both boys arms and Harry could see the faint silver cord wrapped around their joined hands.

"Did it happen to you? Did you see it again?" Hermione asked looking from one boy to the other to their joined hands.

"That's never happened to me before," Ron said, his hand still in Harrys. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on theirs. This time the silver cord was visible to all three children.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. The holidays have been hectic.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed amd for all the great advice. I will write it the long way but I'll make the years pretty short, only covering the important things. The thing is I'm not sure what I'm going to do about second year. Everyone will still be at different schools still and I'm not sure what the drama should be. Suggestions would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

"_That's never happened to me before," Ron said, his hand still in Harrys. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on theirs. This time the silver cord was visible to all three children._

* * *

Hermione gasped. "I can see it!" She whispered. "A silver cord, just like you said." 

"But what does it mean?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I saw it the first time when I shock Hermione's hand last week."

"I didn't see anything but I felt a tingle go up and down my arm. Could it be magic? Us recognising the other as wizards?"

"I don't think so." Ron said. I've lived around magic all my life and I've never felt or seen anything like this before."

Harry slowly released Ron's hand and Hermione dropped hers. Hermione turned to Ron.

"So you've always known you were a wizard?" She asked.

"Yeah, my whole family are witches and wizards."

"You must know loads of spells and things already. What sort of education do have before Hogwarts?"

"Err." Ron looked blank. "My Mum teaches us some stuff but she doesn't let us use a wand. Not since the twins blew up the kitchen. They're always doing things like that." He turned to Harry. "I bet you were allowed a wand. You probably know the whole first year."

Harry looked down at his shoes. "I didn't know I was a wizard. My relatives told me my parents died in a car accident."

Ron gapped at him. "But you're Harry Potter! Everyone knows who you are. And you don't know anything?"

Harry just mumbled something.

"Honestly Ron, don't be rude. Harry was raised by Muggles just like me and he does know magic. He showed me some the other day. Show him Harry."

Harry lifted his hand and summoned his reading light. "I can also make stuff move but that's really hard."

Ron looked at him in shock. "How did you do that? You didn't even use a wand!"

"Sure I've never has a wand before." Harry answered. "When I got my wand from Ollivander, I could feel the magic inside me, the wand just made it easier to find."

"I felt the same thing with my wand, Ron what about you?"

Ron winced. "Actually I just have my brothers old wand. It's really old and doesn't work right so…" He trailed off.

"That's a shame Ron. Ollivander said that you never get as good a reaction from someone else's wand."

"Yeah well, I-"

"There you are Ronald." The children turned to see the eldest red headed boy. The uptight boy grabbed hold of Ron's arm and began dragging him away toward the door where the other red heads were waiting. "You shouldn't run off like that. Making me chase after you. As a prefect, I have more important things I could be doing."

"Hey! Percy! Leggo!" Ron protested. "I didn't run off, I was right here the whole time, leggo o' me!"

"Mother, I have found him." The pompous boy announced, disapproval clear in his voice.

"Oh Ronald, there you are." His mother, fussing over the small red haired girl, looked up with a frown, "What were you thinking, disappearing like that, hmm? And talking to strangers. What have I told you? If you're going to be so much trouble…" Ron looked mutinous but Hermione interrupted before he could get the chance.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, Harry and I had some questions, we're new to all this you see and Ron was helping us. We didn't realise that we had taken up so much time."

The woman looked a bit flabbergasted now that she noticed the two children and Hermione's parents, who had come up from the stacks, standing with her son. "Oh I'm sorry dears," she said kindly, "You must be muggleborns. It can be kind of overwhelming at first but you'll soon get the hang of things. I'm so glad my Ickle Ronniekins was able to help. I'm Molly Weasley and these are my sons, Percy, the twins Fred and George, you've met Ron and this is my daughter Ginny. Welcome to the Wizarding World."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Hermione said solemnly holding out her hand, "I am Hermione Granger, I will be starting Hogwarts in the fall. These are my parents, Will and Diane Granger."

Mrs Weasley looked a bit taken aback by this very mature little girl in front of her but shook hands with her and then her parents.

Harry stepped forward and introduced himself but didn't offer his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter."

The reaction was immediate. Percy looked down his nose at him, the twins started whispering to each other, Ginny dropped the books she had been carrying, and Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to start crying.

Ron saw the reactions and smirked. "Come on Mum, its not that big a deal. He's just Harry." Harry and Hermione shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Mrs Weasley seemed to recover herself, Ginny however let out a shriek. "HARRY POTTER?!"

* * *

Ronald Weasley was normal. Thank you _very_ much. 

He had five brothers all older and a sister. His father was obsesses with muggles and his mother ruled them all with a sparking wand.

They all lived in an overdeveloped shed with a ghoul in the attic, that looked like it was held together with spellotape.

Surrounded by a sea of red hair Ron believed that the world was going to pass him by. After all why would anyone notice him with all his more talented brothers around?

Deep in the core of his magical heart, Ron dreamed of finding someone who would look past the hair and see him among his family. Someone who would need him, rely on him. Someone to whom he was more than just a 'Weasley.'

But come on. Who was going to rely on him? Why would they? Still he hoped.

He never expected to find two people. Nor did he ever expect to find them in a book store, Quidditch store maybe. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. What was a national hero doing talking to a Weasley? Why was an obviously intelligent girl talking to _him_?

The spotlight shining on Harry would reveal many things to Ron over the years. War, political manoeuvrings, espionage, human nature. But that first day he only saw one thing.

Till his dieing day Ronald Weasley would swear that it was Harry Potter who gave him a purpose.

* * *

For a moment it seemed like the world froze then as one everyone in the bookstore and turned to look. Suddenly it seem as if the everyone in Diagon Alley descended on them en mass. People reached out to touch him and shake his hand. He was pushed , pulled and yanked this way and that and the noise was deafening. He lost track of the Grangers and the Weasleys in the sea of faces and bodies. Harry was just about to panic when there was a explosion and the braking of glass could be heard. A pair of arms reached out from the confusion and grabbed him, lifting him up and began to push through the crowd. Now he was definitely panicking and began to struggle and fight his way free, until a voice yelled in his ear. 

"Its all right Harry. I've got you." It was Hermione's father Will. Harry relaxed and turned to hide his face in Mr Grangers chest. Will pushed his way through the crowd avoiding the grasping hands and rushed in to a grimy looking pub and out through the other door in to what looked like a typical London street. When it seemed like they weren't being followed Will set Harry down on the pavement.

"So," Will asked looking a little out of breath, "How do you like being famous?" Harry just gave him a sick looking smile.

Hermione and Diane came rushing out of the pub next. They looked around a bit before spotting Will and Harry and hurried over.

"My goodness, Harry. I knew you were famous but would never have imagined that kind of reaction." Hermione patted him up and down to make sure he was still in one piece. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Yes Hermione. I'm okay. Just a bit shaken up."

"Oh, the nerve of those people, acting like that! Just as well Ron grabbed something from his brothers, the twins, what where their names, Fred and George? Whatever is was made a huge explosion. While everyone else was running away, with no consideration for anyone else, Dad could grabbed you and ran. I don't know what they were thinking, making an explosion like that in a room full of people, someone could have been hurt, there could have been a panic! Someone ought to…"

"Hermione, there was a panic! I was panicking! I thought I'd never get out of there!"

"Yes well." Hermione faltered. "I suppose it was very brave of him. You should have seen it Harry! After everyone ran after the explosion, Mrs Weasley started to tell Ginny off for drawing attention and causing a riot. But that was nothing compared to Ron!" Hermiones eyes started to shine. "He went on and on about how they shouldn't treat you any different just because of something you did as a baby. That you clearly didn't want all the attention and you would probably not want anything to do with them now because of her."

Harry was smiling at the image of the gangly red head competing with his mother on telling his sister off when said red head ran out of the pub they had just passed through.

"Hey mate!" Ron spotted them and ran over. "Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened back there. Ginny's in big trouble now, for drawing all that attention. She didn't mean too, it's just, well… She grew up listening to bedtime stories of you. When she was six she swore to everyone she was going to marry you."

Harry was horrified but Hermione just thought it was funny. "When did she stop listening to the stories?"

"What do you mean stop? She still does. We're going to hear about it for days now, about how she met you and how 'you're so nice and handsome and she can't wait to be Mrs Potter.'" He spoke the last bit in a high falsetto mimicking his sister.

Hermione frowned, disapproving written across her face. "Well honestly."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for the trouble. And thanks for helping me out with my mum. She can be really over the top sometimes you know? I suppose it comes from having seven kids."

"Good grief!?" Mrs Granger burst out. "Seven children?"

"Yes Ma'am." Ron answered, a little glumly. "I have five older brothers and a younger sister. But Bill lives in Egypt and Charlie lives in Romania so it's just us at home now."

"You are lucky you know, I always wanted a brother or sister. I was an only child." Hermione told Ron. Her parents hadn't been able to have any more children after a miscarriage when Hermione was three.

"I grew up with my cousin Dudley. I think I would have preferred to be the only child. Still it would have been nice to have a brother or sister." His eyes seemed to take on a faraway look. The others gave him sympathetic looks.

"Listen, I should go find Mum again, she's probably gone ballistic looking for me, but do you want to owl sometime? Just address the letters to the Burrow and the owl will do the rest. Maybe I really could answer any questions you have, like you told Mum."

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yeah that would be great. I have an owl. I was going to use it just to write to Hermione from school, but…"

"Why would you write to her? You're going to Hogwarts too, right?"

"No, I decided to got to the Academy of Magicks."

Ron gaped at him. "Whoa. That's a really exclusive school. They hand pick their students and only accept people with loads of talent. My brother Bill got asked to go in his fifth year but Mum wanted him to stay at Hogwarts."

"Well I looked at the information sheet for it and it seemed pretty good. Plus it was the most helpful."

"RON!!" Mrs Weasley was standing at the door to the pub. "Get back here this instant!"

"I gotta go! Owl me, okay?!"

Mrs Weasley waved to the Grangers and Harry, before grabbing Ron by the ear and dragging him inside.

"Well," Mr Granger said, "It looks like you two made a new friend."

* * *

Well here's chapter four. I hope everyone likes it.

I've been getting a lot of comments about the cord the trio see. I wasn't going to tell people but seeing how it will be a while before the question is answered in the story I thought I should.

Its not a binding. It does not indicate soul mates. There is no power sharing. No mind reading. No shared animagus form.

It is nothing more than a connection. Everyone and everything is connected in some small way. Parents and children. Siblings. Friends. Even enemys. Everything in the world is connected.

Harry and the others will develop the ability to see these connections and the reason they could see it now is because 1) because of the strength of the bond and 2) they were expecting to see it. (Harry saw it because he is strong.) This ability is similer to mage sight.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I now have some good ideas about how to pace the story. Please keep it up!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_Mrs Weasley waved to the Grangers and Harry, before grabbing Ron by the ear and dragging him inside._

"_Well," Mr Granger said, "It looks like you two made a new friend."_

* * *

Mr and Mrs Granger started to herd the children toward their car which was parked the next street over, causing Harry to take a good look around.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Charing Cross Road. Downtown London." Mr Granger answered. "How did you get here if you don't know where we are?"

"I took a portkey from my house to the bank. It came as a part of my school letter."

"That's certainly convenient." Mrs Granger admired the versatility of magic and its uses. "Could it not get you back home again?"

"I don't know Mrs Granger. It didn't say anything about getting home again. But don't worry I'll catch the Undergrou…"

"You most certainly will not. We will be more than happy to drive you home. Hermione tells me you live in Surrey. That's not far out of our way and it will be not problem to drop you off."

Harry began to stutter protests but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off toward the car.

* * *

The whole trip home Hermione was absorbed in retelling the occupants of the car all about their day.

"Its fascinating to see a culture that is completely dependent on magic. A lot of the stereo-types seem to be based on fact so there must have been some contact over the centuries. I wonder how they are able to keep themselves so secret? Oh I can't wait to start reading my books. I have so many questions. Maybe Ron can help too. Having a wizards point of view would be invaluable for when we get to Hogwarts. Or the Academy in your case. I won-"

"Hermione dear, you still have a month left of the summer holidays, remember our agreement? No more then two hours of school work a day during vacation. Besides your father and I were planing to take a trip to Cornwall for a couple of weeks."

"Yes Mum." Hermione sighed and seemed to pout for a second before asking Harry what he was going for the rest of summer. Not wanting to get in to the situation with the Dursley's Harry just spoke about reading his text books, writing to Ron and hanging out around the neighbourhood. Hermione seemed to accept that and demanded that he share anything he learnt from Ron with her.

The Grangers were driving through Little Whining and Harry gave them directions to his relatives house. When they got to Privet Drive Harry thanked the Grangers, said goodbye to Hermione and made to get out.

"Hold on a minute Harry." Mrs Granger said looking at the house. "There doesn't appear to be anyone home. Would you like us to wait until your aunt and uncle get home?"

"Its alright Mrs Granger. I have a key so I can let myself in. My relatives wont be home for a while."

"Harry I don't know that I'm very comfortable leaving you home alone for an unknown amount of time before your relatives get back. Are they at work? Where's your cousin?"

"Ah, no, Mrs Granger." Harry didn't know how to answer all these questions. "Actually, my relatives went on holiday. A couple of weeks ago."

Silence.

"WHAT!?" Mrs Granger turned around to look at Harry and he shrank back in his seat. "Are you telling me that you have been living on your own, in that house, for two weeks?" Hermione spluttered in outrage.

"Yes ma'am." Harrys voice was very small. Mrs Granger just looked at him trying to hide in the seat. She had assumed by the state of his clothing that his family was not well off, but the house was well tended and the neighbourhood at least middle class. Something was very wrong here.

"Alright Harry. I don't feel comfortable leaving you along here so why don't you go inside and grab everything you need for a sleepover. You can come home with us and we'll sort this out tomorrow."

"I don't want to cause any trouble Mrs Granger. Really I'm fine."

"Oh Harry, you're not any trouble at all. Don't you worry. Why don't I come with you. Help you with your things."

Harry was still trying to protest when Mrs Granger opened his door and helped him out of the car.

* * *

When they came back to the car Mrs Grangers lips were tightly pressed together, her nostrils were flaring and she had something clutched in her hand. Hermione knew this to mean she was extremely upset. Mrs Granger helped Harry load his things in the car before turning to her husband.

"I'm sure the children are hungry. Why don't we go out to a restaurant tonight. To celebrate their acceptance into school."

Mr Granger also recognised the warning signs and didn't argue. He took them to a fish and chip shop near their home.

Dinner started off tense. Harry was picking at his food, Mrs Granger was still angry about what she had seen in the Dursley house, Hermione was confused about what was happening to her friend and Mr Granger was anticipating trouble.

Eventually Mrs Granger noticed Harrys lack of appetite and made a point of getting him to relax and eat. Not an easy task, she found, when family, friends and home were all off limits to talk about. School was a safe topic but as he hadn't been to his new school yet there wasn't a lot to say.

Hermione sensing the trouble, broke in with tales from her own school and the rest of dinner passed in an almost enjoyable fashion.

* * *

It was getting quite late when the Grangers plus one made it back to their home. Hermione was nearly asleep in the back but Harry was too nervous to sleep.

"Harry, do you mind helping Hermione with her things." Mrs Granger asked. "Will and I need to have a discussion."

Harry knew what she wanted to talk about but knew there was no point in trying to stop her. He helped Hermione unload all her school supplies from the car, while her parents went inside. They took everything up to her room in silence but it seemed Hermione was just waiting to get him alone before she burst.

"Harry why were you living alone? Did your family really go on holiday with out you? Why was Mum so mad?"

Harry was very uncomfortable but was saved from answering by the arrival of Mr Granger.

"Harry why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping. Then you can clean up and get some rest. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Hermione made to follow them out of the room but was intercepted by her mother.

"Hermione dear, I don't you bothering Harry about his relatives. Tomorrow we are going to alert the proper authorities and have make sure everything is handled properly."

"But Mum, what hap…"

"Anything else Harry will tell you when he choses to but I don't want you badgering him. Is that understood?"

Hermione knew not to cross her mother when she has that look in her eye. She wanted to help her friend, but would have to make do with the information she had.

* * *

That night at the Grangers it took a while for Harry to fall asleep. He hadn't wanted Mrs Granger to see where he slept. The look on her face when she had seen his cot in the cupboard under stairs would have been frightening if it had been directed at him. He had been so ashamed to let she see the state of his clothes, and she must have seen that because she calmed down some. While he was upstairs getting his toothbrush and comb from the bathroom, she wandered into the kitchen. Whatever she had seen in there must have set her off again because when he came down stairs she quickly ushered him outside, in a clipped voice.

He knew that the Dursleys leaving him was wrong but he had been happy with out them there. He had had almost total freedom.

He assumed that the Grangers where going to tell the authorities. And Hermione would want to know. Could he manage to tell them about his life? No one had ever paid attention to him before, it was strange to think that that was all going to change. Already had changed. This had been an interesting week.

The day in Diagon Alley began to run through his head. He thought back over the riot, meeting Ron, buying his owl, his wand, and the rest of his supplies. Suddenly remembering the book from the vault Harry scrambled out of bed to get his truck which was still shrunken in his pocket. Grabbing his backpack out of the trunk, he lifted out the leather covered book.

Again the feeling of home washed over him. He crawled back into bed and stared at the cover for a while, just feeling. He never noticed falling asleep.

* * *

When Hermione came in to wake him the next morning she found him curled up at the head of the bed cuddling the book like a teddy bear. She found this to be highly amusing as her own parents had found her in similar position all her life. She reached out to move the book to the bedside table when she felt the unexplainable urge not to. Confused she climbed up on the bed to get a better look.

Harry woke up from the best nights sleep he could ever remember to find Hermione kneeling over him on the bed staring at his book. Seeing him awake Hermione jumped off the bed in embarrassment.

"Harry what is that book?" She asked once she gained control over her blush. "Did you get that from the bookstore yesterday. I'd sware it didn't want me to touch it."

Harry put the book on the bed in front of him so she could get a better look. "No. I got it from my family vault." Harry ran his hands over the cover of the book, petting it absentmindedly.

"Well?" Hermione asked, "Are you going to open it?"

Harry nodded and carefully lifted the leather cover. As he did so he felt a wave of magic wash over him. He turned to Hermione to ask if she felt in too put she was already leaning over the book.

"Oh pooh." She sighed in disappointment. "It's in Latin. We can't read it."

"What? It can't be in Latin, I can read it fine."

"You can? How? What does it say?"

"Its my family Grimore. A complete history of the Potters." Harry eagerly started scanning the book, pulling it into his lap and flicking the pages. "It says it's tied to the family magic's, that everything is recorded. Maybe it has something on my parents." As soon as he said this they both gasped in shock as the book jumped out of his hands and pages started turning rapidly on their own. When it settled back into Harrys lap, they peered at the page about a third of the way through the book.

On the page was a moving photo of a young couple holding a new born baby. "Harry, is that…?" Harry just nodded, a suspicious lump in his throat.

"James and Lily Potter." Hermione breathed in wonder. "Wow you look a lot like him. And that must be you they're holding." Harry looked down at his mother. She smiled at him from the picture before turning and smiling at the baby. James had a huge proud grin on his face as he looked at his wife and child. "They must have loved you very much." Hermione told him.

He could only nod, unable to take his eyes off the picture.

He was interrupted in his contemplation by Mrs Granger calling them down for breakfast.

"Harry come on. You should show Mum and Dad that picture. Maybe…" Hermione started.

"No!" Harry said forcefully. Hermione looked a bit started by the abrupt denial. "I don't want anyone else to see the book. I don't know why. I don't mind you looking but no one else."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "That's alright Harry. Its probably part of the magic anyway. Like how it didn't want me touching it. It's your family's book so that must be why only you can read it."

That seemed to make the most sense and Harry carefully placed the book on the bed before Hermione dragged him down stairs.

* * *

It was a Monday and Mr Granger had already left for their practice. Mrs Granger was in the kitchen and had a huge amount of food spread out on the table. Harry looked at it all in shock. Hermione seemed surprised too.

"Mum, what's the occasion?"

"Well this is the first time you've had a friend over to stay the night," Mrs Granger smiled. "I just wanted to do something special."

Hermione just groaned and started bickering with her mother. Harry sat down at the table and grabbed some toast as he listened to mother and daughter argue.

"Harry is that all you are going to eat? Growing boys need a more balanced diet. Have some fruit." Now Harry understood the amount of food. She was trying to fatten him up. The completely irrational thought when through his head that he was glad she was not a witch and therefore not likely to shove him in her oven.

After breakfast Mrs Granger asked Hermione to leave to room while she talked to Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday, and why you came home with us."

Harry interrupted her. "Mrs Granger I know that its not right that they left me behind, but I didn't really want to go and I can take care…"

Mrs Granger was shaking her head. "Harry you don't understand. What they did was _illegal. _Child abandonment. Your relatives are going to be facing legal charges when they return."

Harry started to get frantic. "But I'll be in so much trouble. My Uncle…" Mrs Granger interrupted again.

"No Harry you wont be in trouble. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. They are the ones going to be in trouble." Harry didn't seem convinced. She took his hands. "You haven't done anything wrong. I promise."

He just nodded. She gave his hands a squeeze and released them. "I have a friend of mine coming over later today. She's a social worker. Now I don't want to worry, Sharee and I have been friends since University and she's very nice. She's going to ask you some questions about your family and I want to you to answer truthfully." Mrs Granger looked him in the eye. "Harry it's very important you tell the truth. I will believe you, no matter what. Good. Now why don't you go find Hermione. I'm sure she's just bursting at the seams to know what's going on."

As he made his way upstairs, he thought over everything he had been told. He hadn't known it had been illegal for him to be on his own. The Dursleys had always told him he didn't matter and while he took everything the Dursleys said with some very large grains of salt, no one in or around Privet Drive had cared. Were they all wrong then?

Instead of going to find Hermione he went back to his own room and picked up his book. As he felt the books aura wash through him, a thought occurred.

The Dursleys must have known about magic and him being a wizard. They had always forcefully denied the existence of magic and had punished him severely for any behaviour or happening that they didn't understand. Anything that wasn't normal. Wasn't like them. It was the magic they hated.

His parents had fought and died fighting for freedom from a man bent on driving anything not magic out of the wizarding world. They would not be happy with what was happening to him at the hands of those muggles.

He smiled and hugged to book to his chest, having a strong suspicion on where these thoughts came from. He wanted his parent to be proud of him. If that meant fighting for freedom from the Dursleys then that's what he would do.

* * *

Auther Note:

What do you think of the book? I rather like thie idea. It comes from the TV series Charmed, so is you have seen something like it in other fics, please know that it wasn't intentional plagerisim.

I'm not going to go in to what happens to the Dursleys much. This story is about Harry and while the Dursleys did have a great effect on him, he is coming to realise that they were wrong and to divorce himself from them. They just wont be a part of his future, They will be punished but not by Harry. He has stopped caring about them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

_He smiled and hugged to book to his chest, having a strong suspicion on where these thoughts came from. He wanted his parent to be proud of him. If that meant fighting for freedom from the Dursleys then that's what he would do._

* * *

Harry really enjoyed the next few weeks at the Grangers.

The visit from the social worker has been stressful. As he recounted his treatment at the hand of the Dursleys he thought back over his resolution to escape them. The more he talked the easier it became as he truly realised how wrong they were.

The social worker who's name was Sheree, interviewed him for a little over an hour, leaving him very worn out. After the interview Sharee was confident that Harry would be removed from their care.

Despite the unpleasant experience, Harry hand Hermione had a lot of fun. They went over all their school books, Harry had to keep Hermione from memorising them and played outside. Hermione confessed that she had never had many friends her own age. The kids at her school made fun of her for being a bossy know-it-all and the local kids thought she was a snob for going to a private school. Harry could relate because all the kids at his own school had been too afraid of Dudley to dare try to be friends with him.

Another thing they spent a lot of time on was writing to Ron. Harry had sent a letter a few days after he arrived at the Grangers. The letters were a bit stilted at first but after Harry had expressed curiosity over Quidditch Ron had really opened up about his favourite sport. Hermione's response to the sport filled letters had been to shake her head and sigh "Boys." She had started writing her own letters asking about his life as a wizard, questions ranging from food preparation to communication and travel. This last question inspired the idea to meet up again.

Hermione broached the topic with her parents. "Mum you remember Ron, who we met in Diagon Alley? Well he asked us to come over to his house this weekend. He says you or Dad could come too."

"Ron? That was the boy whose sister was so taken with Harry, yes? I'll talk it over with your father and see what he says. Where does he live?"

"He lives in Ottery St Catchpole." Harry answered. "I know it's a long way fro here but Ron suggested we take the Knight Bus. It's heaps faster than muggle busses and will pick you up and drop you off anywhere."

* * *

That weekend saw Harry, Hermione and Mrs Granger on the front curb of the Grangers house.

"Harry, how are you supposed to call the bus?" Mrs Granger asked sceptically.

"Ron said just to hold out your wand." Harry did so and waited, feeling a little silly.

"I don't think…" Hermione was interrupted by a loud BANG as a bright purple double decker bus appeared and screeched to a stop right in front of them. An old woman appeared at the door of the bus and waved them inside. "Welcome to the Knight Bus transportation for the stranded witch or wizard what's your destination?" All this was said in a complete monotone as if she has said the same thing everyday for decades. From the look of her she probably had.

"We would like to visit the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole please. That's in…" Hermione started to say but was interrupted again.

"That'll be 11, sickles, three knuts." Hermione was very taken aback by the abrupt woman, but Harry just paid her and they took a bed. Mrs Granger had barely sat down when the bus took off again, Throwing her back. They all braced themselves firmly after that.

* * *

The ride couldn't have been over quick enough for Hermione and her mother despite lasting only a few minutes. Harry, on the other hand, found it to be enjoyable. Hermione just gave him a filthy look.

The bus dropped them off in front of a ramshackle house that had to be held together with magic. As they walked up to the house Harry noticed passing through something that made a shiver go down his spine. He was about to ask Hermione if she felt it too when Ron came flying out of the house.

"Awesome! You guys made it!" He raced up and stood in front of them, grinning. "Come on lets go our the back. I want…"

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley yelled at her son from the porch. "Have I taught you no manners? Bring _all_ your guests inside and offer them something to drink."

Ron looked a bit sheepish as he then greeted Mrs Granger and invited them inside. The inside of the Burrow was just a cluttered and mismatched as the outside. It was also very magical. There were dished washing them selves in the sink and a clock above the mantle piece that had nine hands on it, at various places like work, home, work, prison, or mortal peril. After making sure her youngest son remembered his manners, Mr Weasley commandeered Mrs Granger in the kitchen. Ron dragged his friends out the back door looking back where the women has gone with a wary expression.

"Its scary when they go off like that. You just know they are talking about you."

"Where is the rest of your family?" Hermione asked looking the house over.

"They're all in their rooms. Ginny's hiding." Ron answered knowing what she truly wanted to know. "When she heard you were coming today she couldn't stop talking about you but Fred turned her hair blue and now she wont come out of her room." Harry was secretly relieved. "Fred and George are in their room as well so if you hear any explosions don't worry its just them. Percy's up stairs polishing his prefect badge." This last was said in disgust.

"Ron being a prefect is an honour we should all aspire too." Hermione started to lecture.

"It's not him being a prefect Hermione, Bill and Charlie were prefects too. It's just Percy. He's so smug and bossy about it. Rubbing it in everyone's faces. Its really annoying."

"Don't mind Hermione Ron." Harry reassured him. "Being a prefect has been a life long dream of hers since she know what they were." He grinned at her. "I have this strange image in my head of Hermione in nappies telling her parents all the things she was going to accomplish in life." At this he had to duck away from Hermione as she swung her had at his head.

Ron smirked. "It must have been a long list." Ron unfortunately was not fast enough to avoid her hand and it connected to his with a sharp crack.

"That will be quite enough out of you two thank you very much." She glared at them as they sniggered. "It's not a crime to have goals in life."

"Well I had a goal for today, and it was to get you two up on a broom and playing Quidditch." Ron looked gleeful. "You guys head out to the paddock and I'll go grab us some brooms."

Harry and Hermione started of to the field indicated and Ron ran to the shed, catching up to them with three broomsticks in hand.

Hermione laughed at him. "Oh my goodness you really do ride on broomsticks."

Ron gave her a queer look. "Yeah. O'course. How else are you supposed to get around? Flying carpets have been outlawed for ages."

Hermione couldn't answer for laughing so hard. Harry explained about the muggle image of witches on broomsticks.

Ron snorted. "That's dumb. Its not just witches that ride broomsticks."

"Ron its just the muggle image of witches you know." Hermione told him now that she had calmed down. "Just a stereo type."

Ron shock his head. "Barmy if you ask me. Come on lets give this a try."

Ron showed them how to activate the brooms so that they would respond to them. Harry got it immediately, the broom jumping into his hand. Hermiones just sat there.

"Try using your magic Hermione," Harry suggested. "That's what they respond to."

Hermione nodded and concentrated. Ron turned to Harry. "What do you mean magic? They respond to voice and touch."

"No it's the magic. The word or movements are just the focus for it. Magic is what guides the broom." Ron was about to answer when Hermione shouted "UP!" and the broom slammed in to her hand.

"I did it Harry! See?" She yelled happily.

"Okay now all you have to do is get on."

"You go first Harry." Hermione said.

Harry swung his leg over the handle and felt his magic moving through the broom. He pushed off gently from the ground and floated a few feet off the grass. Hermione squealed. "You're doing it, Harry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyone can float on a broom." Ron rolled his eyes. "But can you fly? Head to the other side of the paddock and back."

To Hermione and Ron, still standing on the ground, it seemed as if Harry just disappeared. Hearing a yell from above they looked up to see Harry racing across the field at about ten feet off the ground. They could only watch in shock as he speed across the field in a few seconds. Once he reached the other side he spun handle over end and raced back, this time upside down. Reaching them he seemed to slide to a stop and spun up right again. The pair on the ground were in shock.

"Blimey Harry. I've never seen anyone fly like that. Our old brooms shouldn't be able to go that fast."

Harry was elated. "That was great! You gotta try it Hermione! There's nothing like it!"

Hermione was a good deal more dubious about the whole thing but between the two of them Harry and Ron managed to persuade her and they spent the next few hours happily shooting around the paddock.

* * *

Inside Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley had been talking like old friends as Mrs Weasley, ("Do call me Molly dear.") bustled around the kitchen, preparing tea and cakes. Diane was reluctant to mention anything about Harry's situation but wanted to know more about why Harry was so famous and what it meant for him.

"Well dear, its not really a topic for a pleasant Sunday morning but I can see that you need to know. He who must not be named affected us as a society very deeply. Things were the worst just before he was defeated. There were more disappearances everyday, reports of the Dark mark, his mark in every paper. No one could trust each other. No one knew who would be next. Friends and families were torn apart. My own brothers…" Molly faltered and Diane could only listen in horror. "Well anyway, Halloween was always his favourite time for attacks. There was always something big. So when that Halloween came and there was no mention of anything we didn't know what to make of it. Then we heard. He had been defeated. By a baby!" Molly sounded incredulous even now. "He became an icon of hope and magic. To have ended the dark times and to do it by surviving a killing curse? A double miracle. People are expecting him to live up that."

"But still, he was only a child! Is a child!" Diane was outraged. "Surely…"

They were interrupted by the fire igniting with a green flame. "What on earth?" Diane asked.

"Not to worry dear. Its just the floo. I have a call coming in." Molly waved her wand at the hearth and Diane barely held back a shriek as the head of an old woman appeared in the flames.

"Molly I apologise for the intrusion but I need you to look after Neville for a while. If you don't mind. Algie's done his hip in and I'm needed at St Mungos. I'll send him through now shall I?" Without waiting for an answer the woman pulled her head out and the flames died down. Molly huffed in irritation.

"Ohh that woman. She just makes me so mad. If Neville wasn't such a good influence on my boys why I would just… Just…" The flames flared again and a boy stumbled out of the fire place and into the kitchen. "Oh good morning Neville. It so lovely to see you again." She helped him right himself and dusted him off.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley! I'm really going! I got my letter and everything, see?" He showed her the letter he was carrying.

"Well of course you're going." Molly laughed, and hugged him "What else would you do? Off you go, Ron's out in the paddock with the brooms. He's showing a couple of new friends how to fly." She shooed him outside and didn't notice the look of apprehension on his face.

* * *

**Auther Note:**

Well another chapter done. It might take a bit longer for the next one as I'm going away for a bit but l'll try and get it done as soon as possable. I'm really enjoying all the reveiw people so keep them coming.

Also just a note. Neville will not be a big part of the story. I love the boy and he will be in it but probably not much more than in the books.

Okay then. Keep reveiwing. Till next time,


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

_"Well of course you're going." Molly laughed, and hugged him "What else would you do? Off you go, Ron's out in the paddock with the brooms. He's showing a couple of new friends how to fly." She shooed him outside and didn't notice the look of apprehension on his face. _

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione were floating about a hundred feet off the ground and Ron was telling them about the finer points of Quidditch to them when Harry noticed a new boy come out of the house. 

"Hey Ron, who's that?" He asked. Ron turned on his broom.

"Oh that's just Neville. We look after him sometimes cause his Gran's really old. He's pretty shy and clumsy but an all right bloke. Mum thinks he's a good influence on us cause he never tells when the twins do anything to him."

Hermione frowned in disapproval. "That's not very nice Ron. Come on, lets go down and meet him."

Ron just rolled his eyes but he and Harry turned their broom and drifted down after Hermione.

* * *

From the back porch of the Burrow Neville watched as the three figures casually float so far off the ground. 

He had always found it beautiful. Flyers on brooms and the way they moved through the air. They looked so graceful. Something he had never been. His Gran had refused to get him a broom and he had never off the ground. The Weasleys were the only family that would let him anywhere near a broom and even then he hadn't been able to get it to jump to his hand. They had eventually given up.

As the figures came closer he was able to recognise Ron but the other two were new to him. The girl jumped of the broom a small ways from him while Ron flew up to him before climbing off. The dark haired boy, who Neville was beginning to think he might know, stayed on his broom as he floated so that they were the same height. Ron greeted him.

"Hey Nev how things?"

"Yeah good. Um… I got my Hogwarts letter last week. So it looks like I'll be going to Hogwarts after all."

"Of course." Why did people keep saying that?

The girl slapped Ron on the arm. "Ronald aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right! Neville Longbottom this is Hermione Granger-"

"How do you do?" Poor Neville seemed a bit shocked as he shook Hermiones hand.

"And this is Harry Potter. Yes that Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Hero extraordinaire. Knight in Enchanted Armour. Defender of the Light. Savour of witches, wizards and little puppies everywhere." He might have continued grandstanding but Harry spun the broom around in mid air and swung the tail at him, making him duck with a grin.

"Did you come up with all those names on your own then?" Hermione asked, trying not giggle.

"Nah I picked most of them up from Ginny." He grinned and Hermione snorted.

Harry turned to Neville and with as much dignity as he could manage said, "Hello Neville, its nice to meet you. Don't listen to Ron. I'm just Harry."

Neville was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. Hermione took pity on him.

"Why did you think you wouldn't get your Hogwarts letter? Were you planning on going to one of the other schools?"

"Er no. I, ah, well we didn't know I'd have enough magic to get in, see. I never did any accidental magic till I was eight. The family thought… well, they thought I'd be a squib." This last was mumbled in shame. Hermione was confused.

"What's a squib?" she asked.

Harry was the one to answer. "A squib is a person born to magical parents that has very little or no magic of their own." He turned to Neville. "But I don't think you could be one Neville. I could tell you were magical when you shook Hermiones hand."

Hermione gasped in excitement. "Oh! Does that mean you saw the silver cord? Why couldn't we see it? Why didn't I feel it?"

Neville looked between them with a frown. "What are you talking about? What cord?"

Hermione explained. "Whenever we shook hands with a magical person Harry could see a silver cord connecting the two people. Ron and I didn't see it until the three of us joined hands, but I had been able to feel it."

"The cord was there, just not as thick as it was between us. Maybe you didn't feel it because it wasn't as strong."

Neville looked down at the ground. "Probably because I'm not very strong."

"I don't think so Neville. I think its because you've already got cords coming out of you. They connect to the ground and the grass. It's actually pretty strange looking."

All three looked at him in shock. Hermione recovered first. "But what does that mean?"

"Maybe it means Neville's likes plants better than he likes people. Mum's always saying how much of a help he is in the garden."

"But that doesn't explain why only Harry can see it."

It was Neville who answered this time. "Maybe it's mage sight.

"What's mage sight?"

"Mage sight?" Hermione asked.

"That's really advanced." Ron said in awe. "It took Bill years to learn." Ron explained mage sight to the new witch and wizard. It was the ability to see magic in people and things. It was supposed to make it easier to cast spells and wards.

"That's what Bill does see? He's a curse breaker for Gringotts. You have to know how they're cast before you can break them."

"Why would a bank need to break wards?" Hermione enquired.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged.

"Gran said they had a bank in Alexandria and when some dark lord attacked they school there it was destroyed. The buildings were all destroyed as well and the underground tunnels collapsed."

Hermione was fascinated by the correlation to muggle history. "People have been wondering what happened to the Museum of Alexandria for centuries."

"How do you know this Neville?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My Gran makes me learn all this. I only remembered about this cause Bill's in Egypt now."

"What about the old Egyptian tombs? They were always rumoured to be cursed."

Neville didn't remember much about that and when he asked Hermione if she was muggle born, the conversation turned to muggles and from there to their technology and innovations. Ron's dad was apparently obsessed with muggles so she knew a bit about them but it was in all the wrong context. They were stretched out, relaxing on the grass and Hermione was explaining a computer to a disbelieving Ron and a confused Neville when a dull explosion was heard and the glass blew out from one of the upstairs rooms in the house.

Harry, Hermione and Neville jumped up but Ron just snorted. "Don't worry it's just the twins. They're always blowing stuff up. Now if you listen closely you can hear Mum ream them out from here." Sure enough even with the distance between them and the house they could hear Mrs Weasley yelling at the twins.

Mrs Granger came out to se what the kids were doing and they had a fun time shocking her with their aerodynamic stunts. At least, Harry did but even Hermiones much more sedate flying made her catch her breath.

* * *

It was nearing lunch time and they were trying to coax Neville onto a broom when Mrs Weasley called them all in. The twins, who were sporting bright yellow feathers were setting the table while Percy sat at the table with his nose in a book. Harry snuck a glance at the title, '1001 Rules for a Successful Prefect." He made a note never to let Hermione see it. 

They were all about to sit down and Ginny snuck in with hair that was still blue with patches of her normal red, that right now matched her face.

Mrs Weasley smiled at all the children. "Its so nice that you are all going to Hogwarts with year. I'm sure you'll all end up in Gryffindor."

Neville turned pink. "I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff."

"Well..." Mrs Weasley looked a bit uncomfortable. "There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. I had several good friends from that house."

Hermione was confused. "What are Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?"

Percy answered. "You obviously have not read Hogwarts a History. If you had, you would know that Hogwarts is divided into four houses. Each taking the name of one of the founders. There is Gryffindor, the house of the lions, where those of daring, chivalry and courage go." ("We don't know how Percy got in though." One of the twins muttered to Harry.) "Next is Ravenclaw, the house of ravens, who love to read and learn. Then there's Hufflepuff, the badgers, who are loyal and hard working. And the last house is Slytherin. The house of snakes." At this Ginny piped up with a shudder.

"They're really evil, Harry. All of You-know-who's followers were from Slytherin." Then she seemed to realize who she was speaking to. Her face flamed to match the rest of her families hair.

Mrs Granger interrupted. "Surely they can't all be evil? They are just children."

Percy glared Ginny. "As I was saying before I was interrupted. The Slytherin house accepts the cunning and ambitious. They are not evil or Dumbledore would have gotten rid of them years ago."

"Quite right Percy." Mrs Weasley said. "The house of Slytherin is not evil. They do, however, have certain prejudices. Their founder, Salazar Slytherin, was against letting any muggle born children into the school and be educated with the children of wizards. The other three founders disagreed and eventually he left the school. His house, though, has carried on the animosity and no muggleborn has ever been sorted into Slytherin.

Everyone seemed to be thinking this over when Mrs Granger said, "Well when you think about it, Salazar had a point." All the Weasleys looked at her in shock. "Well in that time very few people would even have known how to read and the only book most of them would ever have seen would have been the Bible. They would have been raised on the belief that magic was evil and witches would steal their children. Allowing the average 10 or 11 year old into a school of magic would have been an incredible risk. They would have to seperate the child from it's parents entirely, both for the child's sake and their own. Then there would be the problem of housing them all."

Nobody seemed to know quite what to say. In the wizarding world everyone was either on one side of the age old argument or the other. To hear a _Muggle_ support exclusion was unheard of. The silence was awkward. Mrs Granger looked around the table. "I'm not saying that the opinion is still valid today. While I do understand the need for secrecy, out-right bigotry is ridiculous. Muggles, as you call us, have changed. It has been a thousand years. You should pity the Slytherin house. If their parents are so against muggles then they would probably never have even met one. As the saying goes you shouldn't judge children by the sins of their father."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "That's quite right Diane. You see children? Now I don't want to hear any more about calling people evil. They are children who don't know any better."

* * *

After lunch Ginny and Percy disappeared back up to their rooms and Harry asked the twins what had caused the feathers. They snuck a quick look around and seeing their mother talking to Mrs Granger they leaned over. 

"See me and Fred here -"

"We have decided that things need -

"A little spicing up -

"Quite right George. So we…"

"They like to prank people." Ron interrupted. "And if you let them get started on their twin talk they'll keep on it all day and you can never understand them."

Fred and George glared at him. "But what where you doing today?" Hermione asked.

"We were trying a potion that's supposed to turn someone into a canary." Said George.

"But as you can see it's not quite right." Finished Fred.

"A canary?" Harry asked. "Is that anything like the animagus transformation?"

The twins looked at him in surprise. "Now how does an 'ickle firstie know about the animagus transforation?"

"Gran said my dad was going to be an animagus." Neville said. "She said his form would have been a wolf."

"What…? Hermione started.

"Anyway this is just a transfiguration, not a transformation. Nothing to do with animagi."

'But how do you deal with the displacement of mass? And what about…" She fired of some more technical terms that no one besides Harry who had once read a book on physics, had the slightest clue about. The twins looked at each other in glee.

"Well lookie what we have here Fred."

"A future Ravenclaw all nice and fresh."

"Just think, if we could get her on our side-"

"All that knowledge at our disposal." The twins were looking at Hermione with a strange hungry look in their eyes that made all four 11 year olds uncomfortable. Hermione gave them her best glare.

"If you think I am going to be helping you pull pranks and disrupt the school you had best think again boys. I will have no part in it."

At this point Mrs Weasley looked over. "You boys had better not be pulling those four into your pranks and tomfoolery. They are going to Hogwarts to learn magic, not troublemaking. Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived. He's going to be setting an example to the other students."

"Actually Mrs Weasley I'm not going…" Harry started to tell her he wasn't going to be at Hogwarts but Fred interrupted him.

"Aw com'on Mum. There's no rule that says role models can't have fun."

"No but there is a rule about magic in the hallways and disrupting other students and blowing up toilet seats."

"Blowing up toilet seats?"

"We've never blown up a toilet seat."

"Good idea though thanks Mum."

Mrs Weasley just sighed and Harry never did get a chance to tell them he wasn't going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Auther Note:**

Well another chapter done. And it wasn't even late. Yey me! There should be one more chapter before he goes off to school. oh and Dumbledore makes an appearence next time.

Keep reviewing people. Reviews inspire me and while I propable wont update any faster I'll be inspired to keep writing. So please review even if its only to say great story, though the ones I like best are when you tell me what you like best or don't like. Constructive critisisim please.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously_**

_Mrs Weasley just sighed and Harry never did get a chance to tell them he wasn't going to Hogwarts. _

* * *

Sitting in his large circular office, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat looking over the list of new first year students while happily sucking on a sherbet lemon. Most of the portraits were asleep or visiting painting around the school and his companion, a regal looking phoenix named Fawkes, was sitting on his perch eating a bunch of grapes. Dumbledore's good mood faded however when he realised a notable name was not present. The charms indicated that he had received the letter or they would have sent a new one. 

Getting up from his desk he moved to the fire place. Tossing some floo powder in to the flames he called out, "Arabella Fig, Wisteria Walk." As the flames roared green he flicked his wand and the fire rose up from the hearth to his head height. At his age it just wasn't possible to kneel in order to speak through the fire. Through the flames he heard a voice saying, "Yes yes just a moment." Putting his head into the flames his vision flashed green for a second before clearing to see Arabella Figg in her living room with four or five cats scattered around the room.

"Ah Arabella so good to see you again. I trust you are well?"

"Since you asked, Old Man, I have stiff joints, my back is gone and my hearing is not too great either. In other words I am old. I don't have much time left in this world so I don't want to waste it talking to a senile old man. What do you want?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Arabella its not that bad. I have quite a number of years on you and I'm still spry." Arabella snorted at him. "As to why I called I came to inquire about young Harry. I haven't received his confirmation letter. Have you noticed anything strange in Privet Drive as of late?"

"No I have not because the Dursleys are not on Privet Drive as of late. They have gone to Majorca. Left two weeks ago. If that is all I have to feed the cats. Good day." Arabella rapped a fist on the top of the hearth and Dumbledore's vision turned green and he pulled back into his own office.

"Well Fawkes it semms there's no need to worry. It seems they have taken young Mr Potter on vacation. That would account for the delay in receiving in reply. Well it's a bit irregular but I'll just put Mr Potters name down anyway. No doubt we'll get his letter in a few days."

Smiling at the image of little Harry playing with his cousin in the waters of Majorca he added Harrys name to his list. He never noticed the amused look his companion was giving him before turning back to his grapes.

* * *

Mrs Arabella McGonagall Figg had agreed to move to Little Whinging eight years ago when her husband of thirty years, another squib, had passed on. Together they had run a fairly lucrative cattery and had had several prize winning pedigree cats and Kneezles. The business was too much for her to run alone however and thought Little Whinging a nice quiet place to retire. 

Her cousin Minerva had asked her to watch over Harry and watch him she had. After noticing bruises on his arms and legs and seeing how small he was she had rushed to Hogwarts to demand his immediate removal. But Dumbledore had dismissed her concerns saying, "Boys will be boys. They do enjoy a bit roughhousing now and then." Even Minerva's own fervent objection had been brushed off. Her disgust for the once respected man had grown,

When the social worker Sheree had come round asking questions she had eagerly told her everything she could remember, including all the bruises and times he had eaten like he was starving.

Sheree had informed her, when she had asked, that Harry was staying with a friend after having been left alone while the Dursleys had gone to Majorca. Arabella also learned that he would not be going to Hogwarts but that his friend would be.

It had amused her to no end, when Dumbledore called. He would assume that Harry was on vacation with the Dursleys and it would be a while before he realised that Harry wasn't coming. What she would give to see his face when that happened.

* * *

It was a few days after the visit to the Weasleys found Harry and Hermione in the Hermione's room. Hermione was pouring over her magical history books and comparing them to her muggle ones. Harry had discovered she was something of a history buff, apparently inherited from her mother. She had been pointing out dozens of names and dates that meant nothing to Harry but seemed fascinating to her. 

Harry had been going through his family Grimore. It was more than just a family history book. It also detailed the families accumulated knowledge. When a new spell had been invented or a magical beast discovered it was all documented. The book was actually much bigger than it looked. Most of this went entirely over Harry's head, but one useful feature of the book was its semi-sentience. If he asked a question the book would automatically turn to the relevant page. Hermione likened it to the search function on her computer.

He had been reading up on his parents and their life at Hogwarts and after. It was depressingly short. He had been confused at first about what an animagi was but when he had looked it up he was impressed that his father had managed it at fifteen.

He also looked back though his grandparents. Apparently they had been aurors and had fought against Grindewald in their younger days. They had then spent several years travelling around the world together before settling down later in life and having one son and a daughter who was killed along with their parents by Voldemort during James' sixth year.

Harry was looking up the definition of an auror when Mrs Granger called him down to the kitchen. The social worker Sheree was sitting at the table with Mrs Granger and they had several papers in front of them.

"Good afternoon Harry." Sheree smiled at him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good thanks." Harry said guardedly. It wasn't that he didn't like her but he knew that her presence meant the Dursleys had returned from Majorca.

"I know you've been worried so I wont keep you in suspense. I have talked with your neighbours and your babysitter Mrs Figg and their statements together with yours were enough to secure your removal from the Dursleys permanently. They are also going to be facing several legal charges but I wont bore you with the details. The police and our people are going to take care of everything. They may be facing some jail time but more likely is that they'll have to pay some sort of fine, a portion of which will go into a trust account for you although I'm told you don't need it. Now the question remains of where you will be living. I realise you will be in a boarding school for nine months out of the year but that still leaves the summer and other holidays." At this point Mrs Granger took over.

"Harry, Will and I have discussed it and we would like to offer you a place here." Harry looked at her in shock. Diane smiled at him, "In the short time you have been with us Hermione had been happier than she has ever been. You have been a good influence on her and I think she'll be a good influence on you too. You'll be away most of the year and with all your school fees already covered you are hardly a burden. We would love for you to stay."

"I, I don't know what to say." He said in a small voice.

"Say yes!" came a muffled voice from the hallway. Diane rolled her eyes.

"Come in here Hermione." Mrs Granger said sternly but with a smile on her face. Hermione rushed into the room and latched on to Harry.

"Say yes Harry. It'll be great! You'll be my foster brother and stay here during the holidays and the summer. We'll have so much fun." Her eyes seem to light up further. "And it'll be so much easier to trade all our school notes and…"

"Hermione!" Diane was laughing. "It's Harry decision. Don't pressure him for school work before it had even started."

Harry seemed to study Mrs Granger. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"We wouldn't be offering if we weren't Harry." She said with a firm nod.

"And would I have to go to an orphanage if I didn't stay here?" Hermione made a small noise of protest before her mother shushed her.

"Yes Harry. You need a permanent guardian. It's the law. And there are very few people willing to foster someone your age and for only a few months of the year."

"Then yes, I would like to stay here. If you don't mind." Hermione gave a squeal of joy then seemed to realise what she had done and calmed down but it wasn't long before a large grin was on her face again. Diane smiled and reached over to give him a hug.

"That's wonderful Harry. It will be nice to have you here. Now why don't you and Hermione take the dog out for a walk with I finish a few things up with Sheree. Don't be out too long. I think we'll go out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

* * *

They did go out to dinner that night and spent a wonderful evening discussing their new schools which they were to leave for in two weeks. Both Diane and Will were getting nostalgic about their little girl leaving for most of the year. 

"It will be the first time we wont be able to celebrate your birthday together." Mr Granger grumbled.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said in a mollifying voice. "Don't worry Daddy. I'm sure Hedwig wont mind bringing all my presents to me at Hogwarts." Diane sniggered at her husband and daughter. Something seemed to occur to Hermione then and she turned to Harry to ask, "Harry when's your birthday?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Er, it's, um it's in July. The 31st."

Hermione gasped. "Harry that was weeks ago! Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. I forgot. The Dursleys never did anything for my birthday and it just never really seemed important."

"Not important?!" Hermione fumed. "Of course it's important! It's your birthday. Every birthday is a mile stone that should be observed and celebrated. The 31st? That was the day before we went shopping. If you had say something I could have gotten you a present." She paused. "Wait, that makes me older than you!" She smirked at him."I always did want a little brother.

* * *

In the last two weeks before school started, the Grangers and Harry went down to Cornwall for a vacation. They had postponed the trip when Harry had joined them but now that his custody was secure they were able to include him in the family trip. Mr Granger had arranged to rent a house right on the beach. Harry would never forget his first sight of the ocean.

Hermione stood beside him as he stood of the edge of the beach looking out over the waves. "Its so big." He whispered. "It looks like it goes on forever."

"Actually," she said. "If you head straight out you'll only get to Spain. And off in that direction is France. Its only about…" She trailed off as she saw the flat look Harry was giving her. "But yeah, I guess that's a long way. That it might seem forever."

Harry looked back out over the ocean. "All that time living in the Dursleys cupboard," he ignored Hermione's growl, "I never imagined anything so big."

"Well you know about 70 of the Earth is covered in water and it contains roughly 97 of all the worlds water. Also, scientists believe-"

"Hermione!" he shook his head and sighed. "I know all that. I read too you know. But no book ever got the colour right, told me how the seagulls sounded or how it smelled." He took a deep breath breathing in the sea.

Hermione looked out at the sea and tried to see what Harry saw. It was nearing late after noon and the sun was reflecting of the water to the west. "Smells like seaweed to me." She muttered.

Harry gave a small laugh. "You know there's magic in the water."

Hermione gave a start. "What? Where?"

"Over there," he said, pointing towards the sun. "I thought it the light at first but the sun is turning everything gold and magic is silver."

She started to bounce in excitement. "Oh I wonder what it could be? Maybe there is a magical settlement here in Cornwall that could tell us. We could…"

"Hermione we are on vacation." Harry interrupted sternly. "This is not the time for education."

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "It is always time for education, Harry. There's no rule that says you can't learn while on vacation."

"Well there is now. I just made it a rule. And Hermione," he took on a lofty look. "I am the Boy Who Lived. I should be a role model to you."

Her glare intensified. "Role model my -"

"Hermione, Harry come on inside." Mrs Granger called from the house. "You don't have any sunscreen on and I don't want you burning on your first day.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spend days in the water and just running up and down the beach. Hermione taught Harry to swim, after some friendly teasing when he wouldn't go further than waist deep. They did find a magical shop in the village and after some initial gushing they confirmed that there was a community of salt-water merfolk that sometimes traded with the small village. 

They also visited Tintagel, which Hermione informed him was the birth place of King Arthur though the witch who ran the magical shop said the real attraction was the castle of Camelot further up the coast. The children made Mrs Granger promise that they could come back some time after they had had some schooling.

For Harry, the two weeks spent in Cornwall were the best times in his life to date.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hey a new chapter and its early! I had the chapter written so I thought I'd post it. Don't start expecting all the chapters this early. The next one is where Harry will be off to the Acadamy. Finally! Unfortunately this one may take longer to come out because I want to do it right.

I've had a couple of comments about my editing. I don't want a beta sorry. I try to edit it myself so you'll just have to put up with any mistakes. Sorry.

Enjoy.

* * *

**11/2** Not a update sorry. I corrected Hermiones age as it seemed to bother some people. Thank you to those who pointed it out. I am trying to stick at least closely to cannon facts.

The next chapter is taking me longer to write because I'm not happy with some of my OCs and things just aren't going the way I want them too. So please be patient.

Oh and to DoWnEr - If you don't like my story don't read it. I don't need to hear your bile. There have been enough postive reviews to my story that I can safely ignore yours. Thank you to every one else.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously 

_For Harry, the two weeks spent in Cornwall were the best times in his life to date._

* * *

The Grangers plus Harry arrived back to the Grangers home late on the 29th of August. The 30th was spent in frantic preparation by the Grangers getting Hermione ready for school. 

Harry had an easier time of it. He just put everything he owned in to his trunk. With all the room he had there was more than enough space for everything. Though the new clothes that Hermione and Mr Granger had insisted on buying him took up more room than he expected.

By the time everything was packed and Hermione and her parent and finished arguing over which and how many of her own books she was allowed to take, everyone was exhausted. After a light supper the children were sent up too bed.

Harry was lying awake thinking about everything that had happened in the last month and wondering what tomorrow would bring when there was a tapping at his window. Looking up he saw Hedwig sitting on the sill. He relived her of the letter and gave her an owl treat. She settled on her perch as he opened the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate. Just thought I'd send you a quick good luck for you school tomorrow. Not that you'll have any problems. Everyone always says the Academy is one of the best schools in the world. _

_You know what I just realised something. Everyone here still thinks you're going to Hogwarts! Ginny was talking to Mum about how she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year so she could be with you. I was going to tell them you weren't going but then I thought it would be funny if everyone was expecting you and you didn't turn up. I mean its not like you on the list or anything._

_I better go, Mum's making us pack everything now. And with four of us going and Ginny wanting to go, you can imagine what it's like. Tell Hermione I'll see her on the train._

_Ron._

* * *

Hermione was breathless with excitement the next day. She came rushing into him room at a horrendously early hour of the morning and proceeded to bounce him awake. Mrs Granger came to rescue him and sent them both off to get dressed. Now that he was fully awake, Hermiones excitement was infectious. Since the Grangers were of the belief that one should be early for everything, the four of the had planed to be ready to go by nine, giving them plenty of time to get to the station. Hermione however demanded they be out the door by eight thirty, "Just in case." 

Since Harry was leaving by portkey and didn't need to be there just yet he had everything with him and would leave from the station. Having his trunk shrunk down and in his pocket made loading the car much easier.

Hermione had now lapsed into a tense silence and she contemplated the coming day. Harry tried to get her to relax by saying Ron and Neville would be on the train as well but just he just got snapped at.

"Don't worry Harry." Mrs Granger was very familiar with her daughters moods. "She'll snap out of it as soon as she gets to the station and can see here friends." Judging by the glare she was giving her copy of 'Hogwarts a History' he didn't thing it would be any time soon so he pulled out a book of his own to read. Animagi, Release the Wild Within the book his father had written. The book was hand written and most of it he didn't understand but he loved his fathers style of writing. Mixed in with spells and warnings about the process were little anecdotes about his father and his friends. There was even a comment or two about his mother, who apparently wasn't speaking to him at the time. His fathers description of his pranks and their resulting detentions almost made him wish he was going to Hogwarts as well.

* * *

It was only ten thirty as the Grangers plus Harry made their way into Kings Cross Station. Harry was delegated to pushing the card with Hermiones trunk as she led them through the crowd. 

"Do you even know where you're going?" Harry asked, getting a dirty look in return.

"Of cause I know. Professor McGonagall told me where to go when she visited. She stopped beside the pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Here?" Harry asked sceptically.

"This is what Professor McGonagall said." Mr Granger answered.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Hermione just laid her hand on the brick and pushed. Her arm sunk into the wall. She shot Harry a smirk.

"See? Just follow me." Harry shrugged and screwing up his eyes, followed her into the wall. As he passed through he a shudder went through his body and he felt a strong sense of dislocation. He opened his eyes to see another platform entirely, one with bright red steam engine and a hanging overhead sign saying "Hogwarts 11 o'clock." This was not Kings Cross Station. At least not the place they had been.

They weren't the only early arrivals it seemed as a few families milled around the platform.

"Well Hermione," Mr Granger started. "Lets get you on to the train." They moved over to the train and he was about to pick up her trunk when they heard a voice.

"Hermione! Harry!" They looked up to see Neville waving at them and walking over followed by a formidable looking woman wearing hat with a stuffed vulture on it who was introduced as his Gran Augusta Longbottom. They left her talking with the Grangers as Harry helped get Hermione and Neville on to the train. He also prevented an escape attempt by the toad named Trevor. Harry privately thought Neville would be very happy to lose it but didn't dare. He sat talking with Hermione and Neville for a while until the Weasleys showed up.

It was nearly 11 when Ron dropped is things off in their compartment. Harry went to say hi to Ron as Hermione bid her parents farewell. She gave her parents one last tearful hug before doing the same to Harry.

"Don't forget to write soon, Harry." She said. "I expect a full report on what your classes and teachers are like and what you are learning. And I do the say for you."

"Hermione give the guy a break, you can only go to one school each. You don't have to learn everything from both."

"It's important to get a well rounded education Ronald." Ron and Harry just shook their heads.

"Alright Hermione I'll write soon"

Neville looked confused as Hermione and Ron bid Harry goodbye but didn't say anything. Mrs Longbottom gave Neville a formal farewell before leaving by way of the public floos.

Harry stood with the Grangers and Weasleys and waived as the train pulled of the station. When they couldn't see the train any longer Mrs Granger turned to Harry. "Well I guess it's time for you to be leaving too." She gave him a quick hug and Mr Granger patted him on the back. "Have fun Harry, and study hard. We'll see you for Christmas."

Harry pulled out his letter but before he could say anything Mrs Weasley noticed he was still there.

"Harry! My goodness Harry what are you still doing here? How could you miss the train? Even my boys wouldn't miss it!" Mrs Weasley was horrified and Ginny was blushing bright red.

"It's all right Mrs Weasley, I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"Wha… Not going?"

"Yeah I got accepted into the Academy of Magics. Speaking of which I better go. _Portus Academy._" The look on Mrs Weasleys face as he was yanked away made him wish he had a camera. Ron would have loved to see it.

* * *

The portkey deposited him on the shore of the river and stubbled to retain is balance. 

"Hey you must be Harry." A voice said from behind him. He turned to see a young woman, maybe 18, greet him with a smile. "Hi I'm Hailey Cooper. Professor Mange asked me to come and escort the new students to where they need to be so here I am. Come on the rest of the new guys are waiting down by the water." She led him along a path that led down to the bank of the river.

"Why do the portkeys drop us off here instead of the school?" Harry asked.

"Only the new students get deposited here." Hailey said cheerfully. "One reason is security. Not that we have much of a problem around here but the headmaster likes to get everyone's magical signature recorded by the wards so that we can know who is in the school and where everyone is. The other reason is the view. Isn't is great?" Harry had to agree.

The Academy resembled nothing more than a huge fairy tale palace. At first glance it looked like it was surrounded by a moat but it was actually located on a huge island in the middle of a river. The palace look up most of the island but there was also large open areas as well as a small forest.

The building was everything Harry has ever pictured. There were towers and spires everywhere. It was unbelievable. Some of the towers had be at least as tall as Big Ben and the spires were even taller.

"It's amazing." Harry said.

"Yep. That's the Academy. Come one I'll introduce you to everyone else. You going to be the youngest this year. We don't often get students in their first year of schooling. Usually people go to one their local schools and the Academy invites people who have exceptional talent. Here is everyone." One the bank of the river stood a group of about 30 students ranging from 12 to 18. Hailey was right he was the youngest and he definitely felt the most out of place.

"Alright that's everyone we're expecting today. How about some introductions. You've already met me I'm Hailey. I'm assistant to Professor Mange who is the Deputy Headmaster and well as the Advanced Rituals Professor. I'm also his apprentice and another two years away achieving from my Mastery. Who wants to go next?"

One of the older students stood up. "My name is Gwen Holten. I'm from Beauxbatons and I'm going to be studying Potions and Healing."

"I'm Tim Stanhope, I went to Salems Academy in America, and I'm hoping to get a mastery in History."

As the students went around giving their names and field of study Harry felt incredibly stupid. Most of the names were going in one ear and out the other and he only had a basic idea what each field was. The knot in his stomach tightened. When it finally came to his turn he didn't know whether he could speak. He really hated being stared at and everyone was looking at him in expectation.

"Er… I'm Harry Potter, and, um, this will be my first magic school." At this everyone broke out in chatter. Hailey called out to gain control.

"Alright yes I know that Harry is a first year and that many of you may recognise his name. But that doesn't mean anything here. The Academy prides itself on providing an environment conducive to learning and mastering magic. Not gossip. He's not the only celebrity you will find within our walls. Harry, don't worry about fitting in. All the classes are based on ability so your age doesn't matter. For example I am absolutely rotten at transfiguration. I only have a third year education in it so don't worry." She turned back to the group. "Alright people this boat's going to take us to the school, so lets head over."

* * *

The school itself was teaming with people, most of them lugging their trunks and chatting with their neighbours about their summer. Hailey led them unerringly through the chaos and up three flights of stairs to an office with far fewer people around. 

"All right folks this is the registration office. This is where we will record your magical signature for the wards and where you'll get your schedule and living assignments. Harry you come with me, the provost wants to see you."

'_The provost?' _Hailey picked up on this confusion.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad. You'll just need to be tested to see what areas you'll excel at. Skills, talents that sort thing."

Right and since when were tests not a bad thing. Particularly tests he hadn't studied for. Hailey led him down another corridor and knocked on a door that said 'Provost Sanga,' and a voice called them in.

"Good morning Provost Sanga, I've brought Mr Potter to see you."

"Thank you Miss Cooper, I'll take it from here." Provost Sanga was a tall, imposing woman in her mid forties. Harry got the impression she was not someone to be trifled with. She observed him for a moment before speaking. "Well you do present us with a problem. It's not unheard of for the Academy to take first years if they have shown talent for some field. However it is extremely rare for us to bring in someone with little to no prior experience with magic. This means you have no knowledge of what fields you wish to study. You have been brought to me so that I may advise you."

Harry looked at the Provost in confusion.

"I have a special gift, known as Conlocatio, a gift that is very useful in situations just like this. I am able to look at your aura and magic and determine what fields of magic you have a predisposition for. To do this I am going to ask you to tell me what you understand of magic as it stands and what you wish to learn here and I may get you to perform a few spells you have learned. Then I can give you a brief overview of the subjects we teach here and we'll go from there. Alright?"

* * *

Sorry about the wait for the chapter. I hope everyone likes it. 

My thought for the school was the univercity off the Dungeons and Dragons movie. If anyone saw that. And the island in thie river came from the Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan.

Also Sanga is the sumerian word for the administrative head of the temple just in case anyone cares. Oh and I changed a few lines of the last chapter changing Hermiones age.

Well, thats it. So as always please review.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_

"_I have a special gift, known as Conlocatio, a gift that is very useful in situations just like this. I am able to look at your aura and magic and determine what fields of magic you have a predisposition for. To do this I am going to ask you to tell me what you understand of magic as it stands and what you wish to learn here and I may get you to perform a few spells you have learned. Then I am explain to give you a brief overview of the subjects we teach here and we'll go from there. Alright?"_

* * *

For the next half hour or so Harry spoke of what he had learned of magic, both from his books and his own observations while she took notes. The Provost seemed pleased when he spoke of his mage sight and small wandless abilities and she raised an eyebrow when he described the feeling at the train station and the Weasley house. She was interested in his fathers book and cautioned him about it, demanding he get help from the transfiguration professor before trying anything. 

When he finished she nodded thoughtfully. "Well that is both more and less than I expected. Now I am going to describe the curriculum here at the Academy and I want you to think closely on it. Your magic will respond in a certain way if you have any aptitude for a subject so we can place you accordingly. There are three basic forms of magic and many different sub branches. The first is transfiguration. The animagus transformation usually falls under this category. It is very simply the art of changing one object into another.

Then we have charms. A charm is a piece of magic either on a object or not, that causes an effect. The light and levitation charms you have demonstrated are examples of this.

The last is rituals. Unlike the other two, which use your own concentration and focus, a ritual allows you to set up the outcome and then power it. Similar to a water powered mill with the ritual being the mill and you magic as the power. Rituals tend to be a good deal more complex though."

Most of this Harry was able to understand and nodded along to show his understanding. But when the Provost began talking about the other areas of study he became lost. There were so many! Potions, alchemy, herbology, magical creatures, astronomy, divination, enchanting, runes, languages, warding, arithmancy, healing and defence. There were also classes that required no magic like history, law, ethics and finance. How was he supposed to learn all of this? Was he even capable? The Provost picked up on his apprehension and gave him a small smile.

"Don't look so worried Mr Potter. You won't be studying everything in your first year." She looked down at her notes. "Well Mr Potter you are an interesting young man. You showed a strong affinity for both transfiguration and charms, as well as defence and healing. You also showed a lesser affinity for languages, warding, rituals and enchanting. An interesting diversity. This shows me you are a intelligent and powerful wizard. In regards to your schedule there are other courses you will be required to take. We don't offer enchanting or rituals to anyone without at least two years of both runes and arithmancy. Four years of potions is also a perquisite for the healing courses. Four you I would recommend taking the law and finance courses. I imagine you will come to need them later in life. Those along with our compulsory courses Ethics and Magical Theory, will leave you studying Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence, Runes, Arithmancy, Ethics, Theory and History."

The Provost gave him a significant look. "You are going to have a busy year Mr Potter, especially will no magical background. But I believe you will do well."

Harry could only nod, praying that he could keep up. "Right Mr Potter, I think we're done here. You will be needing some lunch and then we'll need to get you settled in to your dorm."

She led him past the registration office and down the long hallways to the dining room. Students were wandering around, weaving around the large tables where others were seated. The Provost led Harry over to one group with students ranging from 12 to 17, listening to a story told by one of them. They didn't notice the Provost until she greeted them. "Miss Morriline, Mr Collins, Miss Castle, Miss Vida, Miss Lindum, Mr Drew, Mr Harvey. I trust you all enjoyed a productive summer."

"Yes Provost Sanga." One of the boys answered for the group. "And yourself?"

"Indeed Mr Collins. Now perhaps you might do me a favour. This is Mr Potter a new student to the Academy. He will need to be shown around the school, the classes and such. If you and your friends would make yourself available?"

"Sure that'd be fine."

"Excellent. After lunch bring him back to the registration office so he can get his dorm assignment. Mr Potter your schedule will be delivered to your room tonight and classes tomorrow. Familiarise yourself with the room assignments and do the required reading for each class and you will have no problems. Enjoy your lunch."

The Provost walked off and the students just looked at him. He squirmed. Finally Collins took pity on him. "Sit down Potter, we wont bite, much." The others sniggered and he flushed. "Time for some introductions I think. I'm Owen Collins, this is Misha Castle, Christie Morriline, Tia Vida, Dave Harvey, Sarah Lindum and Alex Drew." The others waved as they were introduced.

"I'm Harry Potter-"

"No way!" Misha, a small blond with a mild, almost indistinguishable accent, interrupted him eagerly. "The actual Harry Potter?"

"Who's Harry Potter again?" Tia, a 14 year old Chinese girl who spoke with only a slight accent. Harry didn't get a chance to answer before Alex commented,

"Wasn't Harry Potter the one who invented an the new Nimbus broom? I don't think he's old enough."

"No stupid! That was Derrick Parson. See this is why you flunked History last year. Harry Potter is the one who stopped that Dark Lord Voldemort in Britain about ten years ago and he was only a baby when he did it. No one knows how."

Owen leaned over the table and whispered to Harry. "Misha is majoring in History and was tutoring Alex last year but he failed anyway and she's taking it as a personal insult. You should have seen them at the end of last year it was hilarious." Harry had to agree. The sight of a pint sized fifth year telling off a seventh year boy was funny.

"So? Are you the Harry Potter?" Christie, a third year brunette, asked.

"Yeah I guess. But I didn't know anything about it until just this summer. I didn't even know who Voldemort was."

"Didn't your parents ever tell you anything?" At this Misha broke off her argument with Alex and slapped a hand over Christie's mouth.

"You idiot." She hissed. "Way to be sensitive."

"What?!"

"His parents died that night, Chris. They couldn't have told him anything. He's been living with muggles since then."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell on the table

"Well…" Sara drawled in a distinctly American accent. "This is uncomfortable. So Harry what did the Provost say you were good at?"

"Why would the Provost know? He's just a firsty aint he?" Alex asked.

"Any new students that are not already specialising are sent to the Provost. She has the gift of Conlocatio and can tell what you might be good at just by looking at you."

"Probably why she never took to you, Alex." Dave kidded and had to dodge the bun Alex through at him.

"So what are you good at Harry?"

"Err… transfiguration, charms, defence and healing, mostly." He said.

"Cool." Owen nodded. "You're probably going to be in the same defence class as Dave this year."

Harry blinked in surprise at the dark haired fourth year. "Why…?"

"I have no talent for Defence at all so I never took it before but the school wants you to have a basic understanding of all the magic's even if you aren't going to specialise in them."

"And Dave will definitely not be specialising in Defence. He can't even get off the simplest of jinxes." Christie grinned at him, having gotten over the awkward faux pas.

"What can I say, I'm a lover not a fighter." He said with a look that was probably meant to be pious but ended up more lecherous. The girls just rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

After lunch Misha volunteered to take Harry to the registration office and the others split off the get their own things settled. 

"I remember my first year here. I got accepted for my third year so I hadn't had a chance to specialise yet. I went to the Bavaria School of Magic before coming here. The Provost said that I had a gift for Transfiguration and Languages, which is really great for me because I want to be a Diplomat like my dad."

"A Diplomat?"

"Yeah, he's the liaison between the German Ministry and the Black Forrest Dwarves. It's how I know Alex so well. My dad got him an apprentice over the summer with the Dwarven enchanters."

"Do all of you specialise in different things?"

"Yep. That's what makes it fun you know. Owen's into politics, which isn't technically a class here so he takes law and ethics. Oxymoron I know, we love tease him about it. Tia does potions and alchemy, don't get her started on the difference between the two, she'll go on for hours and you won't understand. Christie, besides being insensitive, will be taking the warding courses when she finishes the prerequisites. Dave takes creatures and healing to be a magical vet, Alex is finishing his enchanting courses and Sara is on her second year of runes and arithmancy, cause she wants to do rituals."

"That must cover pretty much everything." Harry commented, trying to sort out everything in his head.

"Yeah between us, we have taken just about everything. That's why we have our own study group. We help each other out with the other courses we have to take. Come on lets get you registered then you can join us."

Misha reminisced about her first year while he recorded his magical signature and picked up his room assignment. All he had to do was cast a lumos into a crystal. He, also got other information about clubs and teams around the school. He wanted to see about joining a Quidditch team.

Misha gushed when he showed her his room assignment. "Harry that's great! The rest of us are in Marcus dorms too. In my humble opinion the best dorm in the school."

"Why? What are the dorms anyway? Are they like the Hogwarts houses?"

"I don't know about Hogwarts, but here the dorms are just where the rooms are located. There are six dorms and though out the year there's a Quidditch tournament between them all. Other than that there's not much competition, just pride you know. Marcus is the best because it's right next to the library. I think so anyway. Tia complains because the potions labs are on the other side of the school."

* * *

Misha showed him to his room and left him to get unpacked, saying she'd pick him up for dinner. "Just don't get lost before then." She teased. 

Alone at last Harry dropped onto his bed to catch his breath before sitting up to examine his new room. It was slightly larger than the room at the Grangers with a large window looking out over the fields and forest. He had a four poster bed a desk, wardrobe, cupboards, bookshelf and night stand.

He unpacked his books first leaving his Family Grimore and his fathers book on animagi on the night stand. His school equipment went in the cupboard and his clothes in the wardrobe leaving Harry looking at some very bare walls. With nothing left to do before Misha came to pick him up for dinner he decided to explore.

The dorms were located around a central common room with stairs leading up for the rooms. The girls and boys being on alternate floors. Misha and Christie were on the floor above him and Tia and Sara were on the floor below with Owen and Alex on his floor and Dave up from Misha. Each floor had their own extravagant looking bathroom and a small study area though Misha warned him most didn't use them because of the noise.

He was exploring the common area when he ran into Misha and Sara coming to look for him for dinner.

"Hey Harry," Sara greeted him. "We were just coming to get you. Come on we don't want to be late for dinner, the headmaster always gives a speech."

Dinner was in the same room as lunch which Harry was beginning to think he might know the way too from now on. The girls led him to another table where Dave and Owen already sat. When Tia, Alex and Christie joined them as well they all went up for food. It was a buffet style with roasts and pasta and salads of all different sorts.

When most of the students had finished and the last of the deserts had vanished, a man at the head table stood and waited for silence.

"That's Headmaster Irongate," Christie whispered to him. Harry looked him over. The headmaster was a tall man with steel grey hair, a neatly trimmed beard and wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Despite the plain black robes he wore he drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Welcome, new students, to the Academy of Magicks. To those returning to us, welcome back. I wish all of you a happy, safe and beneficial year. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." The students answered him and Harry felt a small tingle of magic at the words.

By this time Harry was feeling exhausted and he followed the others as they made their way to the dorm. Back in his rooms an owl was waiting outside his window with his schedule but he was too tired to look at it now. Changing into his pyjamas and clutching his Grimore was went to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sorry still no Dumbledore scene. I am now really nervous about writing that scene as so many people have commented about it. Talk about performance anixety!

Also it's going to be longer between my chapters now. I don't have as much time to write and creating all these new characters is hard work.

Thank you for all the wonderful ideas from your reviews they always inspire me to write and I may even use some of them.


	11. Chapter 11

When the train pulled away from the station leaving Harry behind Neville almost panicked. Ron just sniggered as he returned to their compartment, and Hermione explained about Harry going to the Academy. They were joined a few minutes later by a pair of twins who Hermione struck up a conversation with a muggle born boy. They introduced themselves as Padma and Parvati Patil, pureblooded witches of Indian descent and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The trip was eminently enjoyable but nether Ron nor Hermione could wait for it to be over, though for different reasons.

Hermione was looking forward to meeting the teachers, seeing the school and beginning her classes. Ron just wanted to see everyone's faces when they realised Harry wasn't here.

Hermione ordered the boys out of the compartment while she and the Patil twins changed into their uniforms. When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station she followed Ron to meet Hagrid the single largest man she have ever seen, though Padma assured her he wasn't nearly big enough to be a giant.

As they walked to the lake the first years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. "Ooooh!" Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake was a vast castle, its many windows sparkling in the night sky. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called pointing to small fleet of row boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and Hermione shared the row boat with Padma and Parvati having lost Neville in the crowd.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, having a boat to himself. "Righ' then. FORWARD!" And as one the boats moved over the glasslike lake. On the other side of the lake they all climbed out and clambered up to the castle, where Professor McGonagall waited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. 'The start of term banquet will begin shortly., but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting in a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The Sorting will begin shortly I suggest you smarten yourselves up."

The Patil twins looked nervous and started whispering to themselves. Hermione turned to Ron. "How do they sort us anyway? I don't think Percy said." Ron was pale and fidgeted with his sleave.

"Yeah, it's tradition for the new students not to know. Fred and George said something about wrestling a troll, but you know how they are. They were probably kidding."

Parvati heard the comment and scoffed at him. "Of course we're not going to wrestle a troll. Nobody can let alone a bunch of first years. Please."

"There's not need for rudeness." Hermione frowned. McGonagall came back in. "Come along. The Sorting is about to start. Form a line and follow me."

Nether Hermione nor Ron had ever seen anything so strange or splendid of the Hogwarts Great Hall. Lit by thousands of floating candles were four long tables with students, and a shorter table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them to the front and placed to stool with a very old battered hat in front of them. As they watched the brim twitched then split open and the hat began to sing.

"O, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleep and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brace at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve the ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Thank Merlin it's not a troll." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall called out. "Abbot, Hannah!"

One after another the first years where called up to try on the Hat.

When her name was called Hermione marched, back ramrod strait, to sit on the stool.

"My, my what an interesting mind, certainly you have the qualifications for Ravenclaw, but I'm forced to wonder if perhaps Slytherin might suit you better."

"_Slytherin!"_ Hermione thought in horror.

"Oh yes house of the cunning and ambition would suit you down to the ground. But you are right, perhaps you might not suit them. Do you have any preference?"

"I wish to be put where I can learn the most. I intend to make the most of my time here."

"_Right then._ GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione beamed at the crowd and raced over to the red and gold table.

Poor Neville looked terrified as his name was called.

"_Ah a Longbottom, I haven't Sorted one of you since your father put me one. So what to do with you?"_

Neville just sat there preying the hat wouldn't kick him out. The hat gave a chuckle. "_Oh not to worry, no chance of that old boy. I see plenty of potential in you, and I know just the place to help you bring it out, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was so relieve he ran off still wearing the Hat and had to jog back amid sniggers, to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Moon…" "Nott…" "Parkinson…" "Patil" and "Patil", the Perks, Sally-Anne… then finally "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out in the hall. "Potter did she say?" "The Harry Potter?" "Which one is he?" "Is he coming or not?"

Hermione was confused. Why would Harry be down on their list? He was never going to go to Hogwarts. She wondered if she should say anything.

McGonagall glared at the remaining first years. "Mr Potter please come forward." The whispering grew louder. Ron raised a hand and with a small grin took a step forward.

"Er Professor? Harry isn't coming to Hogwarts. He never replied to his acceptance letter."

Professor Dumbledore stood up, power rolling off his old form a scowl evident behind his shining beard. Ron took a hasty step back to his place. "What is the meaning of this Mr Weasley? Am I to understand you have spoken to Mr Potter?"

"Um, er, yes Professor, Headmaster sir." Ron suddenly lost his nerve, in the face of the sheer power Dumbledore extruded. "I er meet him in Diagon Alley while he was shopping for his school things. He came over to our house once during the holidays. He said he was going to the Academy of Magicks. Sir."

Ron was looking very pale, having the attention of the entire school and the very stern focus of the headmaster solely on him. Hermione wanted to help out but she too was intimidated by the once seemingly harmless old man. She could understand why the wizarding world might respect him but at the moment she wasn't going to do anything to have that focus turned upon her.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "We will sort this out later. Lets continue with the sorting. Turpin, Lisa!"

After Lisa it was a very much subdued Ron that mad his way to the stool. As the hat settled around his ears there was a voice. "_Another Weasley eh? You seem to be following in the tradition of your brothers. Only the first day and you have already put a bee in Albus' bonnet. He had many great plans for the young Potter. Keep an ear out for the start of term notices. But enough about him where shall I put you? Perhaps Hufflepuff? You certainly have the loyalty for it. Or Ravenclaw, you would have the mind if only you would use it."_ Ron just snorted and the hat chuckled. _"But no I think you are most suited for _GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron raced off to the table and collapsed into a seat next to Hermione and Neville. Then there was just "Zabini, Blaise," and all the students had been sorted. There was a pause and the Professor had to cough to gain Dumbledore attention. He looked up with a frown. "Ah yes." He got to his feet. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Please enjoy the banquet."

The older students blinked in surprise at the abrupt greeting, but Ron's attention was caught by the vast array of food that appeared in front of him.

* * *

After the feast Dumbledore stood again. "Ahem, - just a few word now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First yeast should not that the forest in the grounds in forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mrs Filch the caretaker to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." There was some scattered laughing but Ron and Hermione just shared a look. "Now bed time. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They passed through corridors and passageways behind sliding panels and came to a stop outside a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy replied and the portrait swung forward to reveal round hole in the wall. They climbed in - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. "Girls dormitories are up that stair. Boys up here. Boys the girls stair is enchanted so that no boy may enter their dorms. Consider yourself warned." At the top of the stair they found their beds, four beds with deep red velvet curtains hanging off the posts. Their trunks had already been delivered. Ron spared a thought to wonder about the plans Dumbledore had for Harry before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Up in the Headmasters office Dumbledore was far from sleep. Minerva McGonagall stood across his desk with a furious expression while the portraits of the previous Headmasters looked on in avid curiosity not even trying to feign sleep. Fawkes looked at the humans in amusement.

"What do mean you just assumed? Did you get any sort of reply or check up on him at all?"

"Yes Minerva I checked. When I got this list without his name I flooed Arabella. She informed me that the Dursleys were on vacation. I just supposed the letter was on it's way and put it out of my mind."

"Along with a few other things no doubt." She snorted and sat down. "James and Lily would be so disappointed he is not attending their alma mater. Well they can at lease be proud he's at the Academy. It is a very prestigious school. Just think what would have happened if he had gone to Durmstrang."

"Now Minerva I'm sure Harry would not want to disappoint his parents. Perhaps I shall write him a letter letting him know the whole story."

"Albus don't you dare pressure the boy. He'll have enough on his plate at it is. And I doubt his _relatives_," she spat the word, "have been any help." She gave him a look then nodded. "You write to him explaining. And don't forget his fathers cloak. He'll want that. I must go check on my students." She turned to leave. "And in future, Albus, do not put anyone down on the list that has not confirmed their acceptance. I do not appreciate being stood up by an eleven year old."

Once he was alone Albus nodded to himself. "Yes perhaps a letter is the best way to start. Harry will want to know about his parents and he should understand the sacrifices they made for him."

* * *

Hermione woke Ron at an ungodly hour the next morning, at least according to Ron. "Bloody hell Hermione, it's only seven. Classes don't stat till nine. Lem'me sleep."

"No Ronald! You have to get up. It's the first day of classes and you can't be late. You too Neville, come on, it's important to make a good impression!" Both groaned as they rolled out of bed, Neville hitting the floor with a thump. "You have fifteen minutes to be dressed and waiting in the common room. Don't forget your books and parchment." With that she turned on her heal and left.

"We don't even know what classes we're taking, how are we supposed to do bring all of them?" He didn't get an answer from the girls retreating back.

"She's probably lugging all of them around." Neville commented. Ron just snorted and began getting ready. Their dorm mates Dean and Seamus slept on oblivious.

Down in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was handing out the timetables. "Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley I hope you are all settling in well. Miss Granger well done getting these boys out of bed. If Mr Weasley is anything like his brothers or Mr Longbottom like his father, then it's quite a feat."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said, giving the boys a superior smirk.

"As the boys may know I am the Head of Gryffindor House. So if you have any questions or if you just wish to talk, I will try to make myself available. Mr Longbottom I knew your parents very well and I'm very proud to have you in my house. As would they."

"Thank you Professor." Neville said in a small, pleased voice.

After the Professor had left it occurred to Ron to ask. "Hey what did the Sorting Hat tell you two?"

Hermione frowned in remembrance and Neville answered. "The Hat said I had potential and that Gryffindor would help me achieve it." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Well I don't think I should say."

"Come on Hermione, what could be wrong?"

"It said, Ron, that I might suit Slytherin might suit me."

"Slytherin?!" The boys gasped.

"Yes that was my reaction. Then it said that I would not suit them. I assume because I'm muggleborn."

"Cor, a muggleborn in Slytherin. You'd be crucified." Ron shook his head.

"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Ron leaned in and the others joined him. "The Sorting Hat said I put a bee in the Headmasters bonnet because of Harry. Said he hand lots of plans for him. Big plans. Then it told me to keep an ear out for the start of term notices."

"Where he warned us about the third floor corridor." Hermione said.

"But what does it mean?" Neville asked.

"Well you can be certain we are not going to the third floor corridor to find out!" Hermione asserted.

"But it could be important." Ron insisted

"Harry isn't here so it can't hurt him. And there is no reason that Headmaster Dumbledore would not want to hurt Harry anyway." She gave Ron a strong glare. "We have classes to focus on, not mysteries."

"The Hat also said I was smart enough to do well in Ravenclaw if I tried." Ron retorted.

Hermione just gave him a smirk. "Then I shall have to make sure you do."

**

* * *

Author Note:**

For those worried about all the OC's, they are not going to be major characters. They are just there to help him out and offer advice. I didn't give him friends his own age for this exact reason.

Well here's Hogwarts. I actually think this chapter turned out pretty well.

We will see quite a bit of Hogwarts and Ron Hermione and Neville as well. I do plan to follow the basic story line of the series, just with my own twist.


	12. Chapter 12

_'I must have been more tired than I thought_,' Harry thought the next morning when he was woken by a loud knocking on his door.

"Come on Potter!" Owen was yelling. "If you're late on your first day the Provost will have my head!"

"LATE?!" Harry jumped out of bed and raced around grabbing his things. He snatched up the last of the books he needed for his first classes when he happened to glance at the wall clock. _6.30!_ He stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "How can 6.30 in the morning be late?" he asked, giving the older boy a glare.

Owen just grinned at him. "You have to get up early round here if you want to get a shower before class. Then I have to show you where your classes are not to mention breakfast." His eyes ran over Harry and his grin got wider. "What were you going to do? Go to class in your pjs?"

Harry didn't dignify that with a response and slammed the door in his face while he went to get his toiletries.

_

* * *

September 6th _

_Dear Hermione and Ron_

_Sorry I haven't written to you guys before now but the first week of school has been so busy! When I first got here I had to see the Provost. She a gift called _Conlocatio_ and did some kind of reading on me to decided what areas of magic I would be good at and what I should study. She said that my strongest areas were transfiguration, charms, defence and healing so I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence, Runes, Arithmancy, Ethics, Theory and History. _

_She also introduced my to some new friends. They are all older then me and are pretty strange._

"How is it Alex," Misha asked in exasperation, "that you can do these amazingly delicate pieces of magic to enchant some amazingly complex device but can not manage to get your fork from your plate to your mouth without spilling everything."

"I just get so distracted by all the wonderful smells," He said looking mournfully at his now stained shirt. "Besides the Dwarves don't care. It's considered to be a compliment to be in such a hurry."

"Such a hurry that you can only eat half of it while the other half ends up on your clothes?" Owen asked with a smirk.

"That's why they have beards Owen." Drew added. "Its not a fashion statement. It's to protect their clothes. Have you seen Dwarven women? You don't want them mad at you."

"When you loose two feet in height and grow a beard then you may act like a Dwarf." Sara said primly, "but while you are a human attending a human school I will thank you to show a little decorum.

Harry and the rest of the table looked at the very proper American in amazement.

"Wow." Christie said shacking her head in admiration. "You sounded just like my grandmother just then."

"Creepy." The boys agreed.

_They are always helping each other out with subjects that the others might not be too good at so I've had plenty of help with my home work. It is weird being the only one my age though. Even Christie is two years older than me._

_You should see this place, guys, it's amazing! The weather is still pretty warm so some of my teachers have been taking classes outside._

Harrys looked out over the courtyard they were currently sitting in, listening with half an ear as the professor explained the history curriculum for the year. Beyond the courtyard there were a series of gardens laid out in different shapes and the smell of the flowers and herbs were wafting over them in the warm breeze. They were on the opposite side of the castle to the fields and forests and were close enough to the water to hear it crashing on the rocks that split the river around the island.

_I asked Tia about the gardens cause she takes herbology along with potions and alchemy and she said that the shape of the gardens adds to their potency. There are also a bunch of green houses but I wont be allowed in there until I take Herbology. _

_I'm learning so much, Hermione. You have to see if there is a copy of my Theory of Magic book in the Hogwarts library. It's helping so much with understanding my magic. _

Harry shared his Theory of Magic class with the other new students from his first day. Some of them were disdainful to have to take such a 'trivial' class but the boys at least quietened down when they saw the ethereal looking dark haired woman who taught.

Professor Dalma had them cast a lumos spell and attempt to follow the magic back to it's core. It was tricky and Harry kept losing the trail between his wand and his hand until the Professor suggested he try it wandlessly. He called his reading light to his hand with no trouble, attracting a few shocked looks from the other students and a pleased smile from the Professor.

_I didn't actually manage to find my magic. I kept getting distracted by my heartbeat. Professor Dalma says it no one has ever found their magic before the first week so I shouldn't feel bad, but now I can feel it when I cast a spell. It helps with control the intensity of the spell._

_How are you guys doing? What houses did you get in? What's the school like and the teachers? Hermione I asked Hedwig to stay in case you wanted to deliver a letter to your parents._

_See you at Christmas_

_Harry_

* * *

Harry arrived back in his room after classes on Thursday the second week of school to find a couple of letters and a smug looking Hedwig waiting for him on his desk. Since everyone at the Academy had different schedules all the mail was collected in the morning and delivered to their rooms during the day. He gave Hedwig a couple of owl treats and picked up the letters. She gave his fingers a fond nip and flew to her perch to rest. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had a few minutes before he had to meet his friends for study. He opened Hermiones letter first. 

September 6th

Dear Harry

_How was your first week of school? Mine was positively fascinating. I got sorted into Gryffindor which is wonderful I must say. Although it was considering me for Slytherin. Apparently I am cunning and ambitious. I would not have minded Ravenclaw which was another possibility but Ron and Neville are also in Gryffindor so it's nice to have friends here. _

_Something very interesting happened during our Sorting. In order to be sorted, there is a magical talking hat that all the students try on and it looks into your head and tells you where you belong. Anyway your name was called. I thought it was very odd as you were not supposed to be going to Hogwarts. So Ron stepped forward and told them you were going to the Academy. Well that's when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. He was really angry that you weren't here. He seemed really nice at first but then he was just scary. I can understand why the Wizarding World would respect the man but I certainly don't want his attention on me._

_Ron also said that the Sorting Hat warned him that the Headmaster had plans for you. I don't know what they are but he believes they are connected to the third floor corridor we were warned away from on pain of death._

_Hogwarts is a huge castle. There are so many stairs and some of the move. So that a stair will go to a different place on different days. It's pretty tricky trying to find our way around but the older students are helping out. I am really enjoying classes. Professor McGonnagal, our Transfiguration professor, turned her desk into a pig. Of course we wont be doing anything like that for a few years. I was really worried that I would be at a disadvantage because of my muggle heritage but it seems that I am on par with most of my year mates bar a few Ravenclaws. Neville has given me a small reading list that his grandmother suggests for every witch or wizard growing up in the Wizarding World. I have enclosed a copy for you._

_It hasn't all been pleasant though. There are a few Slytherins who believe that because I am not Prue Blood I do not deserve to be learning magic. They haven't made a big deal out of it just a few sneering comments here and there. The problem, I think, stems from their Head of House. Professor Snape is said to be a brilliant Potions Master and I was really looking forward to his class despite Ron's brothers saying he was very biased against any but his own house._

_He came charging in to the room snapping at us to put our wands away and started asking questions. Ron got the worst of it. He was asked some things that even I had trouble remembering the answers. I wasn't even looked at despite my raised hand. Professor Snape then put a recipe on the board and had us brew it. No preparation, no explanations no nothing. I've a good mind to write a complaint against that man. The twins tell us we were lucky to get out of there without a cauldron exploding, but it was a near thing._

_Thank you for the offer of Hedwig. I have written a letter to my parents and I'm sure they are expecting one from you too Harry so don't forget to write._

_Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make sure the boys have done their homework._

_Hermione_

_PS: I do hope you have done yours. Homework is very important._

Harry smiled at his foster sisters' letter. It sounded like she was in her element with a couple of boys to boss around and a whole world of new things to learn. His brow creased into a frown as he reread the start of the letter. Albus Dumbledore was the man looking into his accounts according to Gringotts and now a talking hat mentions plans involving him and a forbidden corridor. 

He read the one from Ron next.

_Hey Mate,_

_I'm a Gryffindor! Of course I was expecting Gryffindor, my whole family is in that House. I made the mistake of telling Hermione that the Hat considered me for Ravenclaw and now she's nagging me about my work. Bit annoying really. I expect Hermione told you all about what happened at the Sorting, I saw the size of her letter. It's a good thing you're not here this year Harry, who knows what would have happened. Everyone always says he's a good guy but they also say he's as mad as a hatter._

_Keep writing Harry_

_Ron_

_PS: Neville says Hi._

He smiled at Ron's letter and made a note to write to Neville as well. He picked up the last letter and was shocked to see it was from the man himself.

_Dear Harry_

_I can not tell you how happy I am to see you return to the wizarding world again. As you know I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts but you may not be aware that I was a close friend of your parents both during their time at Hogwarts and after. That's right both of your parents attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in fact where they first met. _

_For this reason I was rather surprised not to see you on the arrivals list of first year students here at Hogwarts. Thankfully your friend Mr Weasley managed to tell us where you had got to before we became concerned about your absence. _

_It is a shame you will not be attending Hogwarts this year Harry. I know your parents would be so disappointed. Your name has been on our lists since your birth. They had many great plans laid out for you. Your father even left some things in my care to be delivered to you once you started school. Unfortunatly due to the lack of security owl post has it is not possable to sent them to you._

_Should you wish to learn more about your parents or perhaps transfer schools or even just to talk I place myself humbly at your convenience._

_Your faithfully_

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

Harry read the letter over again with a frown. What did the man want from him? It almost seemed that he would get his fathers things if he didn't transfer to Hogwarts. He looked up at the clock and saw it was time to meet the others in the Library. He brought the letter with him to ask the other what they thought.

* * *

"Hey guys." He said when he found his friends in the usual spot in the Library. "What do you know about Albus Dumbledore?" 

"Albus Dumbledore." Alex stated, "Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

Everyone looked at him in shock. "It's on the back of his Chocolate Frog Card." He smirked. Misha swatted his head.

"Probably not what he was after." She turned to Harry. "Are you doing him in History class? I thought they were doing the sinking of Atlantis for your year."

"No they are." He said. "I just got a letter from him and was wondering-"

"No way!" Owen exclaimed snatching the letter from him. "What is _the_ Albus Dumbledore doing writing to you?"

The others started reading Dumbledore's letter over Owens shoulder. "Disappointed?!" Drew exclaimed. "The Academy is the best school of magic in the world. Parents dream of getting their kids in here."

"And what does he mean lack of security with owl post?" Christie wondered. "It would have been easy enough for him to secure it. There are dozens of spells that can be keyed to only open for one person."

"He sounds a bit rude to me," Sara said. "Why would anyone want to transfer _out_ of the Academy?"

"Well of course he's not going to leave." Owen insisted. "But guys. _I place myself_ _humbly at your convenience._ Think of the questions we could ask him. Well Harry would ask but still. In this world what you know is never as important as who you know." He nodded sagely.

"I have a few things I'd like to ask." Tia said.

"No!" Misha said. "There will be no taking advantage of Harry. My dad worked with him when he was on the International Confederation of Wizards, and he doesn't trust him. He plays with his words so that you think he's agreeing to something when he's not. He stepped on a lot of toes during the last war in England and he didn't even have anything to do with the Dark Lords eventual defeat. Just take everything he says with a grain of salt, okay?" She told Harry. "He always has his own agenda. ."

* * *

**Author Note:**

People have commented on Hermione being considered for Slytherin. I think it's obvious. She have no shortage of ambition and though it's not really in her nature to be cunning she can when the situation calls for it. As for Ron being considered for Revenclaw, look at his family. None of them are anything less than sucsessful in their chosen fields. Even Mr Weasley is doing what he's doing because he loves it. Ron is just lazy and now Hermione is going to kick him into shape. Without Harry there to goof off with him Hermione will have an easier time of it. Neville wont goof off for fear of his Gran.

I haven't intoduced Draco yet for the simple reason that he has abolutly no reason to pay attention to them at this stage. He may be a snob but right now he has no reason to go after them. He may pop up terrorising a few Hufflepuffs, but for now they are not his target.

As to the Dursleys I have done much with them for the simple reason that I don't like them. They will make an apperance later in the story when Dumbledore finds out they are not Harry's guardians but that won't be for a while. I didn't put them in jail because I need them to be where Dumbledore can find them. Just not now.

Till next time keep up the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

The next month passed in a blur of classes and Harry came down one weekend after his third week at the Academy to find Sara, Drew and Alex in the middle of a heated argument.

"Quodpot is a complete aberration to Quidditch." Drew was saying. "You Americans. If it doesn't explode you wont watch it."

"What's Quodpot?" Harry asked.

"Barbaric!" Drew insisted.

"It's the American version of Quidditch." Sara explained. "There are 11 players on a side. They throw the Quod, from player to player, to get it into the 'pot' at the end of the pitch before it explodes. Any player in possession of the Quod when it explodes is disqualified. The pot is a cauldron containing a solution which prevents it from exploding. If you get it in your team is awarded a point and a new Quod is brought out."

"I get it," Harry nodded. "Its like an exploding version of Hot Potato."

Sara gave him a look of horror while Drew and Alex burst out laughing.

"Harry my man. You sure know how to take the wind out of someone's sails." Alex laughed.

"So Harry, you ever played?" Drew asked.

"Quodpot?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch."

"No but a friend of mine explained the rules to me over the summer. He's a bit mad about it apparently."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Alex shock his head sadly. "Knowing the rules and playing the game are two very different things. We'll ask Tia if you can borrow her broom. Her dad got her a broom for Christmas last year bur she doesn't fly much."

* * *

They found Tia two floors down from the dorm in the school music rooms. She was helping a group of older students with an enchanting project. 

"They are trying to create a magical version of a CD player. Tia's pretty good on the violin and they need someone to play the notes." Alex said. "They can get the recording down, it's just getting it to play back right that's the hard part."

"It's the crystal!" Ben, a seventh year in Alex's enchanting class said angrily. "The sounds are being echoed around the crystal so anything more than one note gets distorted!"

"Maybe if we lock the notes in place." Jake suggested. "And have something else activate them in the order we want. Like the old muggle style music boxes."

"But if we do that…"

Harry had to admit he wasn't understanding any of this but since Tia didn't seem to be busy they went over to ask for her broom.

"Sure you can borrow it, Harry." She said. "My dad works for the Nimbus Corporation and can't believe other people don't love Quidditch as much as he does." She rolled her eyes.

"Tia!" Ben called. "Another set of scales anytime you're ready."

"I'll see you guys at dinner. Oh and Sara my grandmother sent me copies of those spells you wanted to look at. They're on my desk." Tia said and picked up her violin.

* * *

The boys went to get their own brooms and Harry went with Sara was to grab the broom out of Tia's room. Only Sara could enter because boys weren't allowed in the room of a girl under fifteen years. She came out with the broom and a few sheets of paper. "What are those?" Harry asked. 

"Some of Tia's ancestors were druids and pretty good at ritual. These came out of her family Grimore."

"She has a Grimore?" he asked as they picked up Sara's broom and went down to meet the boys at the pitch.

"Her family does." Sara said. "Most families do. Even the muggle borns are encouraged to start a spell book. Tia's is only a few generations old though so it doesn't have the same protections on it as some of the older ones do. It doesn't mind someone coping from it."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't mind'?"

"Family Grimore as apposed to personal spell books are tied to the family magics. So the more generations there have been the more powerful they get. It takes a while but sometimes they get a sort of semi sentience. There are rumours that the Emrys family Grimore can even talk. There's no way to tell for sure though because it wont even show itself to anyone not of the family."

"Why not?" Harry asked, thinking of his book warning Hermione away from it.

"The books are personal. What's in it can be shared like history or spells, but the books themselves? They're family."

"Yeah," Harry nodded to himself. "Family."

* * *

The Quidditch pitch looked out over the river. The stands were a part of the school itself and the other end dropped off sharply down to the water. The three hoops for the goals were hanging suspended in mid air on each end of the pitch. 

Drew and Alex were digging around in the storage shed and dragged out the Quidditch balls. "Come on Harry. Lets see what position you can play." Alex called out.

Sara and Harry wandered over to meet them and Alex handed Harry a beater bat. "Right you hop up on your broom and I'll let the bludger out."

"You most certainly will not!" Sara insisted in proper outrage. "You will test him to see if he can fly, then we'll pull out the quaffle." The boys grumbled a bit but put the bat back in the case.

"Right," Drew started. "You do know how to fly don't you?"

"Oh, now is a fine time to be asking!" Sara huffed in indignation handing the broom to Harry.

"I can fly." Harry said. "Ron showed me." With that he called the broom to his hand and swung himself on to it before taking off to the other side of the pitch.

Drew and Sara watched with astonishment. "Fly, he says?" Alex just ginned. "Nice."

* * *

The others soon joined him in the air and brought the quaffle with them. With Drew playing keeper the others taught Harry a few simple chaser moves. Harry was really enjoying himself and loved zipping through the air to catch the ball. 

After a while Drew suggested they try Harry with the snitch. Sara flew down and unhooked the snitch from it's case. No sooner had the snitch whizzed into the air than Harry was off after it and 30 seconds after being released Harry had it in his hand.

"And we have a winner!" Alex laughed.

"Geez Harry." Drew stared in awe. "You definitely have to try out for the seeker position. I've never seen anyone catch the snitch that fast."

Harry ginned happily, the little gold ball in his fist tugging as it tried to get away.

The four of them spent some time chasing after the snitch and though Harry wasn't able to get a repeat of his initial catch, he was credited with more catches then any of the others.

After a few hours of playing around in the air, they were joined by a few other students, from different houses, looking for a quick game. Because of the uneven players on the teams Harry, after a few changes and whining third year named Karla, ended up with the Keeper position, with Sara, Drew and an energetic fifth year named Jenny as Chasers. Alex and a huge fourth year named Jim, who had scared the wits out of Harry in their shared defence class, were Beaters.

Harry sent his time watching the action when it was down the other end of the pitch and kept his eyes fixed firmly on the quaffle when it came close to his hoops. He chafed at having to stay in one spot. He wasn't the best Keeper, often failing to notice the other players getting in to position and so being drawn away from a hoop only to have the ball being tossed to another play and shot in. But he was doing alright. Their team was up by twenty points when Harry spotted the snitch hovering midway up the field. He tried to signal Karla but she was looking in entirely the wrong direction.

No sooner had he gotten her attention than the snitch had disappeared again. He spotted it three more times before the other teams seeker also spotted it and made a dive for it. Karla, seeing her opponent go into a dive, made to follow, but wasn't watching the other players and narrowly avoided being knocked off her broom by the other teams chasers.

The bludgers, which had been careening around the pitch, came to a stop the minute the snitch was caught. The players flew down to see who had it and a cheer went up from the other team as they saw their Seeker raise the snitch.

Harry drifted over to Sara, Alex and Drew. "So?" Alex asked. "What did you think of your first Quidditch game?"

"It was awesome." Harry enthused. "I would have been better if we'd won though." He added.

The others laughed. "Well maybe next time." Sara said.

"We would have won if you have been Seeker." Drew said. "Karla is a fairly decent Chaser but she's a terrible Keeper and there wasn't anyone else."

"With a bit of training you'd be alright." Alex said. "You just have to learn to keep an eye on the whole team not just who has the ball."

"It's too bad the Under 15s already have a really good Seeker." Sara commented. "We don't usually have students younger than that so there's no need for another team."

"Wilson will be 16 next year so you should try out then." Alex mentioned.

"You'll need a good broom." Drew said. "Maybe a Comet 260 or a Cleansweep 7."

The boys started to argue over the best broom as they made their way back to the Dinning Room for lunch.

* * *

Harry was in his runes class, listening to Professor Markov talk about the use of runes to anchor a spell. He usually found it to be fascinating but he just couldn't seen to concentrate. 

It was Halloween today.

He had always hated Halloween because every year without fail, the Dursleys would lock him in his cupboard for the entire day. Even Dudley never got to go Trick or Treating. The Dursleys would buy him a mountain of candy instead but Dudley still whined.

Halloween always made him sad. He have never known why exactly. He'd always put it down to being with the Dursleys. Now though he wondered if maybe he remembered his parents.

"Just like intent is important in casting an active spell, the choice of rune to anchor the spell will enhance the purpose and the effectiveness of it. Who can give me an example of this? Mr Potter?"

Harry jumped. "Um… Sorry?"

"Please pay attention Mr Potter and give the class an example of using a rune to anchor and enhance a spell."

"Er… I guess if you were doing a scrying spell to find someone, you might use ansuz, for insight."

"Very good, Mr Potter, you were paying attention. Keeping with the scrying spell how might changing the rune change the spell?"

A third year raised her hand. "In the old days sailers and travellers would use a scrying spell with raidho to tell the best routes."

"Very good Ms Martinez. It is also possible to combine two, sometimes three runes into that same spell but that will be covered later in the year."

* * *

After classes Harry sat in his room staring at the picture of his parents in his Grimore. This was the only picture he had of them. He picked up his fathers book on animagi. He loved reading this book because he could feel his fathers personality in the writing. He had gotten to know his fathers friends Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. Their jokes and pranks reminded him of Ron's twin brothers. 

There was a knock on his door and Misha stuck her head in.

"Hey. Drew said you were pretty out of it in Defence today." She said softly as she came over and sat next to him on the bed. "I know what this day is for you."

Harry nodded. "I know they died years ago, but this is the first year that I've really known what happened. The first time I've seen their pictures. I wish that I had known them. My dad wrote this book. That and the Grimore are all I have of them."

"You know in the old days on Halloween, sometimes people would have Necromancers try and get in touch with dead relatives. But it's been outlawed even in cases like that because it was found to be damaging to the spirits. Maybe you could write to someone. You know they went to Hogwarts right. Maybe you could write to their teachers or something. You could try to find their friends."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know my fathers friends. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. But I don't know their real names."

"Well you could try with just their nicknames. A really intelligent post owl can do that even without a address. It's what make them special." She was interrupted by a tapping at his window. Hedwig sat outside on the sill. Misha smiled. "And it looks to me as if you have a particularly intelligent owl. Try it Harry. Worst case scenario, you'll get no answer."

Harry smiled, suddenly hopeful. "Yeah that's a good idea." He leapt up of the bed. "What should I write?"

"Nothing right now." Harry turned to look at her in confusion. "We'll miss the Halloween feast!" She said, appalled that he would forget. "It's the best feast of the year. Better than Christmas! Come on!" She jumped up from the bed and dragged him from the room.

* * *

Yay! One of my wonderful reviewers has sent me the original of this story. Before I picked it up it was Harry Potter and the Acceptance by CWR. I started it ages ago never intending to post it and completely forgot what I had written and what they had. 

I need some advise. Do you think I should have Hedwig find Wormtail with Ron or not? Freeing Sirius now would change the plan I had outlined but do you think he should get out now or later?

As for my mistakes, I am finally yielding to demand. If someone or several someone's would like to beta my story I would be very grateful. It would mean whoever does it would get to read new chapters before anyone else and all mistakes could be directed at them and no longer blamed on me.

Also my description of Quodpot comes from wikipedia.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

"_Well you could try with just their nicknames. A really intelligent post owl can do that even without a address. It's what make them special." She was interrupted by a tapping at his window. Hedwig sat outside on the sill. Misha smiled. "And it looks to me as if you have a particularly intelligent owl. Try it Harry. Worst case scenario, you'll get no answer." _

_Harry smiled, suddenly hopeful. "Yeah that's a good idea." He leap up off the bed. "What should I write?"_

"_Nothing right now." Harry turned to look at her in confusion. "We'll miss the Halloween feast!" She said, appalled that he would forget. "It's the best feast of the year. Better than Christmas! Come on!" She jumped up from the bed and dragged him from the room. _

* * *

Harry thought long and hard about what he wanted to say to the friends of his father. He had never heard from them in all his years growing up. They might have forgotten him. He went through dozens of sheets of paper before settling on one.

_Dear Moony/Wormtail/Padfoot,_

_I apologize for the familiarity in using your nickname but I don't know what else to call you. My name is Harry Potter and I am the son of Lily and James Potter. I found your name in a book my father wrote on animagi and since you were his friend I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me about them._

_I don't have anything left of them so anything you could tell me about them would be wonderful._

_My address is Harry Potter, The Academy of Magics._

_Please write back._

_Harry_

* * *

Hedwig set out with three letters for the friends of her masters father. She only had their nicknames to go by but that was alright. Owls would seek a person out by searching for their identities. As long as the person still thought of themselves as the name on the letter, she would find them.

She reached out looking for any trace of the man named Moony. After a few minutes of searching she found his location to the west. Winging her way over water, fields and mountains she arrived at a small hut in the hills of an uninhabited island off the coast of Ireland. It was nearing sunset as she circled the hut once then twice before locating the human in the front room. She was about to fly down when the man stumbled outside completely naked. Hedwig blinked in surprise. She didn't know much about human customs but she knew enough about their physiology to know that it wasn't good for them to be out without their human feathers at this time of year.

She was contemplating his strange behavior when the sun set completely. As the last rays left the man her sense of him went haywire. Moony was there but this was not Moony. This was someone, something else. But still Moony. Hedwig perched on a branch to watch what was happening. Two Moonys'? Two different people with the same identity or one person with two different identities?

Below her the man known as Moony collapsed and he began to writhe and scream. Hedwig retreated to a higher branch as he began to change. Soon it wasn't a man that laying there but a wolf. Hedwig sat on a high branch watching the man-turned-wolf shake itself and rise. It seemed about to run off through the trees when something caught it's attention. It raised it's nose in to the air and began to sniff around. Hedwig was getting more and more apprehensive the closer it was getting to her tree. When it reached her it's eyes snapped up and found her sitting on a high branch far out of it's reach. The man-turned-wolf let out a low rumble in it's chest. Slowly it lowered itself back to the ground and curled up beneath the tree. Hedwig kept vigil all night but the man who was, and wasn't Moony never moved except in wolfish dreams.

* * *

The next morning Remus was unbelievably tired. He lay on the cold damp ground and wondered how long it would take for him to regain the strength to return to his cabin. He wondered why he should bother; countless moons had gone past since anyone had cared about what happened to him.

Years ago he had tried to live for his cub. Baby Prongs. He had gone to Surry a few times on the new moon when the wolf was the quietest to try and catch a glimpse of the boy. He had seen him and one time even talked to him. But then Dumbledore had found out and threatened to report him to the Ministry. Oh that's not what he said, wrapping the words up in concern but that's what it meant. He was forbidden to see Harry; and with the last person from his past gone he had nothing left.

He stirred, trying to ease the lingering pain of the transformation, but it just made him ache worse. He heard a soft hoot from above. Opening his eyes he noticed he was just outside his own hut. That was strange as the wolf hated anything to do with humans. He looked up into the trees. There perched on one of the branches looking at him in concern was a beautiful snowy owl, with letters clutched in it's talons.

"It's alright, little one," he rasped. "I wont hurt you now." The owl hooted again and hopped closer. Apparently seeing no danger the owl glided down from the tree and came to rest on the ground beside him. It was a struggle but Remus managed to lift himself up enough to untie the letter addressed to him. "I'm sorry, I don't have any owl treats for you girl but you caught be at a bad time." The owl gave his finger a nip and retreated back into the air. She paused once circling the clearing making sure he was alright before flying off over the trees. His strength gone, Remus collapsed back onto the ground. It took a few more minutes before he was able to lever himself back up again and make his way into the house.

Clutching the letter he collapsed into his chair by the fireplace. Then, picking up his wand left there the night before for this very reason he summoned a blanked to him and lit the fire. Sipping the cocoa also left from the night before he opened the letter and spat out his drink. His hands were shaking as he sat down his mug and clutched the letter.

It was from his cub! His cub was actually writing to him! Wanted to talk to him! He couldn't believe Dumbledore had even mentioned him. But wait! The Academy of Magics? What was he there? What about Hogwarts? And why did he not know anything about his parents?

With strength he hadn't had in years he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write his reply. If his cub wanted to know about his parents them he would tell him everything he knew but first he would have some answers.

* * *

After leaving her first letter with the wolf-man Hedwig set out to find the next recipient. Heading north she spread her senses and sought out any trace of the man named Wormtail. The first thing that came to her was the certainty that he was alive and answered to the name Wormtail. She could feel his identity strongly. Pushing further she looked for his location. She reached her awareness to its furthermost length.

Nothing.

How could that be? She knew that some extremely rude humans sometimes hid behind post diversion wards but those people always left a Post Box to deliver mail to. And this didn't feel like a magical ward anyway. She couldn't bare to return to her master with an undelivered letter but what else could she do? She decided to keep the letter. Sooner or later the man would come out of hiding and come Hell or high winds she would deliver her masters letter. Her decision made, she once again stretched out her senses, this time looking for Padfoot. Finding the man almost as quickly as the wolf she head off, this time to a barren island to the south west.

* * *

Kevin McKnight was a muggleborn auror assigned to the prison of Azkaban. He had shifts of three days on four days off in order to minimise exposure to the Dementors. The morning of November 10th he arrived at his desk for the first day of his shift he found a small pile of letters had been delivered during the night. Most of the letters were for inmates who were only here for a short stay. There was the usual letter from a senile old lady, still writing to an old lover imprisoned for killing a group of muggles in a potions accident fifty years ago and died a few months later. The woman had been informed but didn't seem to able to accept it. She had been writing every week for fifty years. If nothing else it reaffirmed Kevin's faith in love.

This morning there was also another letter in the pile. A short letter addressed to a Padfoot. Kevin checked the log. There was no short term inmate named Padfoot. He checked again. There was no Padfoot among the long term inmates either. Shrugging he made a note and sent the letter off to the Owl Post Office. They had specially trained owls that would be able to return it to it's sender.

* * *

Once again Hedwig sought out the elusive Wormtail. Again she got nothing but the feeling of him alive. Frustrated and disappointed she headed back to her master.

* * *

When Hedwig returned Harry was studying defense in his room with Drew. She still had one letter tied to he leg. He went to remove it but she wouldn't him have it, and fluttered up to perch on the wardrobe out of reach, looking very annoyed.

"That must be a letter she wasn't able to deliver. Some owls get snooty about delivering letters and take it as a personal insult when they can't."

"Why would she not be able to deliver it?"

"Usually when a letter can't be delivered it's because the recipient is dead. Since Hedwig still wants to deliver it though I'd say the person is alive but behind a mail ward and doesn't have a Post Box to send the mail to. Who were you writing to?"

"Friends of my parents. I don't know anything about them so Misha suggested I write to their friends."

"That's a good idea. But you'd better get that letter of Hedwig. Tell her she can have it when she finds a place to deliver it to."

Harry climbed up on a chair next to the wardrobe to talk to Hedwig, "Come on girl, you can have the letter back when you know where to send it to, I'm not mad you couldn't deliver it. So how about I leave it on my desk and you can take it when you can?"

Hedwig gave him a glare but allowed him to take the letter. She watched him as he left it on the corner of his desk and flew over to make sure she could get it when she needed to. Drew laughed at her antics. "That's one very dedicated owl you have there."

* * *

This is a shorter chapter this week but it seemed to be the best place to stop.

I'd like to thank my new beta Primavera-Tiempo for looking over this chapter.

I have part of the next chapter done, I'll post it next week. TIll then keep reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days later he got his usual pile of letters from is friends at Hogwarts ands one from Neville who he had written to last time.

_

* * *

Dear Harry _

_Hey mate. Hermione's making me write a letter. I don't see why cause she's always writing at you so you know everything anyway._

_How have you been? How was your Halloween? We had this huge feast/ There was so much food. Even more than Mum makes. It wasn't all good though because a troll got into the dungeons during the feast. Looking back on it, it was pretty funny, but not at the time. Professor Quirrel came rushing in half way through the feast shouting about a troll in the dungeons and then he fainted. The man is ridiculous. He can't get out one sentence without stuttering. Hope we never have to rely on him for actual defence._

_I hope your Halloween was less eventful. Write back soon. Someone has to distract Hermione. She's making us revise for exams already!_

_Ron_

_

* * *

Dear Harry _

_Thanks for writing to me. I know we only met once but it was nice talking to you. I thought about what you said about me being connected to plants and I'm trying really hard in Herbology. Professor Sprout says I'm doing really well. It's nice to be good at something._

_I still can't fly though. We've been paired with the Slytherins. It's really hard not to make a fool of yourself around them. One of them tried to steal my Remembrall that Gran sent me but Madam Hooch made him give it back._

_Professor Sprout was injured on Halloween when a troll got into the school somehow. I don't know how it got in but it's lucky Professor Quirrel was in the dungeons at the time._

_I hope your Halloween was better than ours. It would be really nice to hear from you again._

_Neville_

_

* * *

Dear Harry _

_I suppose the boys have already told you about the incident with the troll. It broke into the dungeons during the Halloween feast._

_Professor Dumbledore had the prefects get everyone back to the dorms and he and the other teachers went off after the troll. They must have gotten rid of it but poor Professor Sprout spent two days in the Hospital Wing. _

_I didn't even know there were trolls in the area of Hogwarts. You would think if trolls were so common it this area they would have some sort of protection against them. So much for the safest place in England._

_Our classes are going well though it is annoying having to make Ron study. He's getting better but every time one of his brothers says something he reverts right back to being lazy. Grr that boy makes me so mad sometimes. At least Neville will study but I think he's more afraid of his Gran than me._

_I hope you are doing well and doing all of your homework. Be good._

_Hermione_

* * *

It was a Saturday and Harry was in the common room playing gobstones with Julie, a second year he shared transfiguration with. Owen and Sara were working on potions assignments, Misha was in the library and Tia was in the Herbology greenhouses checking on the warm weather plants now that it had turned cold. Harry didn't know were the others were. 

"Hey Harry did you ever write back to Dumbledore?"

"Owen no!" Sara told him sternly.

"What?" Owen shrugged innocently. "It's just one little potions question."

"One potions question on the seventh year curriculum to a very important man who has better things to do with his time than answer questions. Besides, you heard what Misha said. He can not be trusted."

"No, she said he has his own agenda. But that's okay because so do I."

"It's okay Sara, I've been meaning to write to him anyway. I want to know what things my father left me and what my fathers friends names were. So I'll ask."

"Very well." Sara said reluctantly. "But Owen will help you write the letter."

_

* * *

Dear Mr Dumbledore _

_Thank you for your letter about my letter my parents. Regarding what they left for me it you are not confident in your ability to safeguard the items then perhaps you could place them in my Gringotts vault so I can collect them next time I am in._

_I have been thinking about my parents lately and I was wondering if you know any of their friends. I don't know much about them and I thought I might ask for some pictures of them. Anyone you could help me get in touch with would be great._

_Also a friend of mine wondered if you would answer a question for him regarding potions. What is needed to counter the effect dragons blood on foolswart in a mix murlap leaf and essence of acornite?_

_Please get back to me soon as it convenient for you. I await your letter._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

He had just sent the letter off with Hedwig and Owen left to continue his assignment, when the days mail was delivered. There was only one letter. 

_Dear Harry_

_I cannot tell you how great it was to hear from you. I haven't been known as Moony for a long long time but I certainly don't mind being called that by you. I am surprised your owl was able to find me. She must be a very smart owl. How did you hear about me? I was surprised to see you were at the Academy instead of Hogwarts but I'm still so proud of you. Some of the best minds of our time have come from there._

_You asked about your parents. Well what can I tell you? Your father was one of the best friends I ever had and your mother was the most beautiful, kind and companionate woman I have ever met. _

_I first met your father on the Hogwarts Express going to our first year. I was terrified. I had never expected to go to Hogwarts and had never been around so many people before. James came rushing into the compartment trying to hide from another boy he had pranked. He didn't hide very well and another boy with green hair ran in. I ended up having to mediate so they didn't get in to a fight. And that is how I met Padfoot, though he and James had known each other for years._

_We were all sorted into the same house, Gryffindor. So was Lily but I imagine she could have easily gone into Ravenclaw. You definitely take after her if you were able to get into the Academy. She was brilliant. The minute James saw her on the train when they were 11 he was in love. She on the other hand couldn't stand him. James spent years trying to get her to go out with him but it wasn't until they were in 7th year they she agreed. They were Head Boy and Girls as well as being Prefects since 5th year._

_They were the best friends a man could ask for and wonderful people as well. I was there when you were born and I have missed you growing up. I tried to come see you. But I am not well and I am not always safe to be around._

_Please write back soon. I would love to hear more from you. You could tell me about the Academy and your friends. I will have a look around and see what pictures I can find of them and send them to you._

_Moony. (Remus Lupin.)_

* * *

Harry clutched the letter in happiness. Finally something about his parents. And he was going to get pictures!

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the parchment in front of him in deep contemplation. The ramifications of his decision of this problem would have a significant effect on the future. He did not want to give the game away too early, but he wanted to seen as accessible. 

Hmm.

With a decisive nod he made his decision. His password for the week would be Skittles.

Decision made he was about to head out to the teachers meeting he had scheduled when an owl flew in his window. He removed the letter and shooed the owl away. The owl hopped back out the window with a glare he didn't notice as he opened the letter and saw who it was from.

It was about time the boy had gotten back to him. But the content of the letter was not what he would have liked. Who had the boy been talking to that he would doubt Dumbledore's ability to properly ward something? The letter was almost rude. Well he was certainly not going to put the cloak in to Gringotts without the necessary authorisation to get it back out again and the Goblins had been stonewalling him for years. The cloak was too useful. What to do about the friends though? He wasn't about to give out Lupins name. That would severely disrupt his plans without having Lupin under strict control. Perhaps he would have Minerva write to the boy.

Yes that would do. He would caution her about mentioning anything that would upset the boy, like the betrayal of his father. And of course they didn't know how would react to a werewolf. Better to just not mention it.

The potions question was worrisome. That particular combination of ingredients was very rare. It was used in highly advanced healing potions, the Wolfsbane potion and several necromantic rituals. Adding dragons blood to any potion containing foolswart increased the risk of self destruction exponentially.

He considered his options. He wasn't going to answer the question certainly. It came from an advanced potions student, a seventh year most likely, no doubt the same person who was planting doubts in young Harry's mind. He did not want to alienate anyone but he needed to cause some distance between the boy and his advisors.

He would have to word his reply very carefully.

* * *

November was turning colder as it moved on to December. Harry was spending most of his time working on his class work and what free time he had he spend flying on brooms borrowed from his friends. 

He was sitting down to dinner with his friends one night listening to them discuss their holiday plans when Christie asked him what his plans were.

"My foster parents are planning to spend Christmas in a chalet in the Swiss Alps."

"No way! Drew exclaimed. "Skiing in the Swiss Alps for Christmas! Can I come?" He gave Harry his most pitiful look. Fortunately Harry was used to it. He laughed.

"You have used that look on me far too many times to get me to do your Defence homework. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

At this Sara shot him a look of outrage. "You are trying to get him to do your homework for you?"

Drew shrank back from her. His very proper American friend was a stickler for the rules and had a fearsome temper to boot. "I was only joking." He mumbled.

"You had better be." She glared at him.

"Sooo." Alex said trying to distract them. "Ever been skiing before Harry?"

"No." Harry said latching on to anything that might sidetrack Sara. "Before coming here the only places I'd ever been to was London and Surrey."

"Just make sure you don't come back with any broken bones." Misha warned.

Harry just nodded. "What are you guys doing for the holidays?"

"I'm staying here." Christie shrugged. "My dad was posted out of the country so rather than spend Christmas in some boarding house, I'll just stay here." Christies father was a member of the International Defence League who seemed to spend little time with his only child since the death of his wife at the hands of a vampire three years ago.

"Well I'd love to stay here for the holidays. My parents have called me home for the usual festivities' including the annual Ministry Ball which is always so boring." Misha rolled her eyes as she complained. Alex laughed at her discomfort and she scowled at him.

"I don't know why you're laughing. My parents have invited you and you better have a good excuse or you're not getting out of it."

Alex blanched. His family had owned and ran a Quidditch store before they had been killed by a dark wizard when he was fifteen and since then he had become close with Misha's family. They often invited him to gatherings.

"I'm just heading home to spend it with my family." Owen put in. "Since there are so many of us, Christmas is the only time we all get together. To think there are going to be about 23 people packed into a house this Christmas and there could be more if anyone had popped out any more kids."

Harry wasn't the only one who's mind boggled at the idea of so much family.

"Christmas has never been a big holiday for my family." Tia told them.

Misha nodded. "Right because New Years is a bigger holiday for you isn't it?"

"You mean you don't celebrate Christmas?" Alex asked in horror. Tia smiled at his dismay.

"We do celebrate it but New Years is a bigger holiday. There are all sorts of public festivities and parties."

Alex settled down at the mention of parties. Or it could have been the kick from Misha under the table.

"There's just going to be me my mum and sister at home this year." Drew said. "We usually spend Christmas day with my muggle grandparents and spend the rest of the time doing what ever." Drew muggle grandparents had never approved of their son marrying a witch so most relations with them were stilted.

"My family will be attending Mass as usual. I would like to recommend you all do the same but since I don't imagine you will do so, I won't waste my breath. Christmas is a time of family and my holidays are carefully planned in order to spend time with everyone." Sara's family was an old Southern family, very steeped in tradition. Fortunately Sara was very open minded about the different opinions of everyone else. You have to be to attend a school like the Academy which has students from all over the world and all walks of life.

The conversation turned to the work they needed to complete before the holidays and left Harry wondering what the Alps would be like. A thought occurred to him.

"How are we getting home for the break?" He asked.

"A sign up sheet will go up in a couple of days." Owen said. "For those people without apparition licences or people who can collect them you can ask for a portkey that will take you home."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so late. I had a bit of trouble getting it back from my betas. 

Many thanks for all the hard work of Prima and Capito Celcior.

Hope fully it wont take so long for the next chapter to come out.


	16. Chapter 16

When the lists came round, Harry put his name and destination up in order to get a portkey to take him back to the Grangers. As time went by he began to look forward more and more to spending Christmas in the Alps with people who actually wanted him around. It was only when he was listening to the others discuss presents that he realised that he should get something for them. He turned to Misha for advice.

"You don't have to get them much. Some chocolate for friends and something nice for your family. You mentioned Hermione was a History buff, right? She sounds very sensible. There is a great book on old wizarding ceremony's called 'Magical Events for Magical Families'. It has all sorts of wizarding traditions and events, though even most of the oldest families don't observe most of them anymore." Harry nodded eagerly, that sounded perfect for Hermione. "As for your foster parents, they're muggles right? Maybe you could get them something to help them understand and fit in with the wizarding world better. A book or a set of robes or something. As for your other friends, chocolate is always a good gift. Just small things to show you haven't forgotten about them."

Harry nodded, thinking it over. He would arrive a full day before Hermione got back from Hogwarts so he could ask the Grangers to let him go to Diagon Alley in order to get something for them. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"What about Moony?" he asked, not wanted to forget about the only friend of fathers that he knew about.

"Your fathers friends? That's a tough one. You have only written to each other a few times and you don't know much about him." She frowned in thought. "Oh I know. What about a photograph of you? You could ask Sara for one and just get a nice frame for it."

Harry nodded. "Do you think Sara would mind me taking a picture?" Sara was an amateur photographer and enjoyed taking pictures of her friends.

"Sure we get all our photos from her. We usually give her some money for film and she gives up copies of the pictures. She won't mind."

* * *

"Of course you can have a photo, Harry, don't be silly. " Sara told when he asked. "I have a bunch of photos of you already. You might like to start up an album for your foster parents. I usually charge the others two galleons for any pictures they want but you can pay a knut for each copy."

Harry handed her two galleons immediately. Sara laughed as she took the coins. "Come on, I'll show you what I've got."

She pulled out a pile of moving photos from a box and she and Harry spent the next few hours in the common room looking over images of himself and his friends, some that he hadn't even realised were being taken. He laughed at the picture of Misha scolding Alex for some reason or other, probably his eating habits again. There was a picture of him helping Dew in the pegasi stables and one of listening to Tia explain about a potions question he had had. He laughed at the black expression on his face. There was even a picture of him taking notes in class. Sara must have taken it from the door.

"These are really good." He told her.

"Thanks Harry. It's just a hobby though. My family wanted to know more about what I was doing here and about my friends. Since I live in America and all of my friends are European it's hard for us to get together outside of school. This way my parents can see where I am living. My first year here Owen asked for some copies of my photos and the next year so did Misha. I wouldn't even charge but I go through so much film that I think it's only fair."

Harry nodded. "No its okay. I don't mind. These... these are really great. Can I have a couple of copies of this one?" He said pointed to a photo of him playing Quidditch. "I wanted to send a picture to a friend of my fathers. He told me that my father was on the house team as a chaser."

"Ah." Sara nodded sagely. "That would be where you get your all talent from. Makes sense. All right; give me a few minutes and I'll make some copies of these photos."

Sara waved her wand in a complicated pattern which she explained was an advanced copying spell. Harry left with a small pile of his own. Mostly photographs of himself, with some of his friends mixed in.

* * *

The last day of school for the term Harry could hardly sit still. The school was decked out in full festive regalia, with the students decorating a huge fur tree in the front courtyard, planted and grown in a few weeks for just this purpose.

The excitement of the other students returned home for the holidays was infectious. Even the teacher didn't want to anything to serious. In Transfiguration they were taught how to conjure ribbon for wrappings and in charms they learned how to charm their cards to sing Christmas carols. His others classes were similarly festive.

His portkey was waiting for him in his room the night before he meant to leave along with a letter from Provost Sanga cautioning him that it would not work until tomorrow an only for tomorrow. It would reactivate on the 9th of January at his voice activation to return him to the school. The letter also expressed pleasure at how he was doing in his classes and wished him a Merry Christmas.

The day he was due to leave he was packed and ready to go before breakfast. He came down to find the others already there. Owen, Drew and Tia would be leaving directly after breakfast, Misha's parents would be picking her and Alex later in the afternoon, Alex still bemoaning his fate at having to attend the formal balls and Sara would also have to wait to take the portkey due to the time difference in America. Christie had yet to show up, the only one of them permitted to sleep in as she would be staying here.

In her absence the others had planned to create a card for her so she wouldn't feel abandoned. Alex conjured up a card which Sara directed him to change to her satisfaction. They then preceded to charm it to sing carols and glitter in red and green. Tia also added the scent of pine saying the scent was as important to Christmas as the carols. The others then added their own scents of fig pudding, roast turkey, eggnog and fresh snow. They all signed it and wished her Merry Christmas. They left it with the Administration office to be delivered once they were gone..

After that it was time to go. Harry watched as Owen, Drew and Tia activated their own portkeys and wishing Alex Misha and Sara goodbye he activated his own.

* * *

There was the usual tugging on his naval he had come to associate with portkeys and a swirl of colour before he was dumped in the Granger back yard. It was still early and the Grangers wouldn't have left for work yet so he knocked on the door.

Diane came to answer it, confused at who would be knocking on the back door. Her face light up seeing Harry there.

"Harry! Oh sweetie it's so good to see you. How was your trip? Come in; don't stay out in the cold. Come in." She ushered him inside before pulling him into a hug. "Let's have a look at you." She looked him over critically. He was certainly different from the scruffy boy he had been when she first saw him. He was a bit taller and had filled out from good and regular meals and his clothes were warm and fitted him properly. "Have you has breakfast yet? I can whip something up if you're hungry." She started to lead him into the kitchen where Will was drinking his coffee.

"No it's okay. I ate breakfast at the Academy just now. Most of the others were leaving this morning too."

"It's good to see you son." Will gave Harry a hug as well. He also looked the boy over and nodded in approval at the changes.

"Harry we weren't aware you would be coming this early Harry so I have only cleared the afternoon part of my schedule."

"I was wanting to do some Christmas shopping so I could take the Underground to Diagon Alley." Harry told them.

Diane shook her head. "Harry I don't know that I feel comfortable letting you travel on the Underground alone. You can come with us to the surgery for the morning and I'll take you in to London this afternoon."

Will nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea. When was the last time you had a check up anyway?"

Harry blinked. "I don't think I've ever been to the dentist." Both Grangers looked at him in horror.

* * *

The morning passed very slowly for Harry. He passed the time by writing to Moony asking him about his plans for Christmas. He and Moony had been passing letters back and forth since Halloween and he always had some funny tale about the Marauders.

"Who is the letter too Harry?" Harry looked up. Mrs Granger came out of her surgery to the waiting room.

"It's a letter to a friend of my fathers, his name is Moony. He's in my father's book and Misha suggested I write to my parents friends to get information about them. He's been telling me about my parents."

"Well it's wonderful you can get to know them. Just make sure you are careful. Why don't you come on in, I have a cancellation. I'll give you a check up."

Harry sat in the chair as Diane poked and prodded his gums. She took x-rays and studied them. "Well I'm happy to say your teeth are in perfect condition. You must take very good care of them. I still have a few patients left then we can head into London."

* * *

On the way to London they stopped for lunch at a deli and Harry told her about his year over sandwiches. She listened attentively as he told her about Misha, Alex, Owen, Tia, Sara, Drew and Christie. He told her about his classes and playing Quidditch. She laughed at his descriptions of the arguments between Misha and Alex and was fascinated by what he was learning in class.

After lunch they continued on to Diagon Alley. They parked the car and made their way to Charring Cross station. As the Leaky Cauldron came into to sight, Diane commented, "You know with all the advantages the magical world as you would think they might have made a better entrance between the two worlds."

"Maybe it's to discourage muggles off the street to come in." Harry offered getting a good look at the establishment for the first time.

"Whatever the reason lets not stay." Diane ushered him past the tables and out the back where they were met with a dead end.

"Where's the Alley?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Last time we were here the barkeep tapped a brick with his wand. This one I think." She said pointing to a brick in the middle of the wall. Harry was dubious but having come to realize that in the wizarding world nothing was what it seemed he gave it a try anyway.

At his tap the bricks started to move and an archway appeared with Diagon Alley spread out behind it. Harry was very impressed, but something struck him as strange.

"Why would the hide the entrance to the Alley when the Leaky Cauldron is already hidden from muggles?"

"I don't know Harry. It's one of the many things that I find strange about your world."

The Alley was bustling with people. There were Christmas decorations in every shop window and the sound of carols seemed to be coming from everywhere. With a layer of snow covering the ground, shops and lamp posts, the place felt even more magical than last time. People were bundled up in cloaks of every colour and most carried parcels of some description. Young children ran up and down the cobbled road and there were stands selling roasted nuts and hot cider.

"Now this is breathtaking." Diane breathed in wonder. Harry nodded in agreement.

It was too cold to be standing there for two long so they made their way up to the bank. The huge marble building was the only structure in the Alley that was not decorated. They took their places in the long cues and waited for a free teller where Diane was waiting asked to get her currency changed and Harry asked to visit his vault.

The goblin that took him down was not one that he recognised but the trip was as swift and easy as last time. Taking a look around his vault it occurred to Harry that he should request some sort of inventory of his possessions. He filled his money pouch and they made the trip back to the surface Diane was waiting for him in the lobby and he voiced the idea to her of getting an inventory done.

"That is an excellent idea, Harry. Do you know who would be in charge of such a thing here?" She said, approving of his forethought.

"No but the goblin I talked to last time, Griphook said that I could ask him anything I needed."

"Now might not be the very best time to do that," Diane said looking around at the crowded lobby. "Why don't we get our shopping done and you can write a letter to Griphook asking for an inventory when they get around to it. You in not hurry are you?"

Harry admitted that he wasn't and Diane offered to help him with anything he needed.

* * *

Me again. I have had a few people complain about the lack of action. I fully intend for there to be some in later years, but for now he's only a first year and since he's not at the mercy of Dumbledore's incompitence, there isn't much to be had. I hope the story is enjoyable despite this and I promise it will pick up later.

I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Capito Celcior for his quick and timely work without which you would have to wait days before getting this chapter.

Once again please reveiw!


	17. Chapter 17

Leaving the bank Diane asked, "Alright where did you want to go first?"

"Well Misha suggested a good book for Hermione so…"

"Oh Harry," Diane said in despair. "Not another book! Hermione has loads of books. Why don't you get her something else."

Harry blinked not having considered that. "Well what about a camera, so she can take pictures of Hogwarts."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

The two spent the afternoon wandering the Alley enjoying the festive atmosphere. Harry did get a camera for Hermione and he also picked up a hat for Ron with the Chudley Cannons logo on it. He thought the colour would clash horribly with Ron's hair but he knew how much his friend liked the team. They went to Odd and Ends and picked up a nice frame for Moony. Diane convinced him to get a photo album for his own pictures. They did eventually get to Flourish and Blots where Harry convinced Diane to stay while he went to get her a present. The boy ducked out to run to Madam Malkin's and sought out the help of a shop assistant in picking out robes for Diane and Will. The assistant offered to put in a one time only sizing charm on them. This, she warned him, would only work within a certain variable. He should make sure the robes were as close to their sizes as possible.

Packing the robes away in a bag they left the Alley and Harry remembered something he wanted to do.

"Diane do you know somewhere I can get my ear pierced?"

Diane started in surprise. "Why would you want to get your ear pierced?"

"Well I found an earring in my family vault last time I was there that can help with memory and shielding your mind from legilimency. I looked it up at school and the book said that legilimency was the ability to look into another's mind. I meant to get it sone before school but I forgot."

"Mind reading?!" Diane exclaimed. "I had not idea such a thing was possible."

"According to the book I read it's not common and there are rules about invasion of privacy, especially with children, that sort of thing. I was more interested in the memory part. The earring is supposed to help with learning occulumency which is the ability to guard your mind."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you using something like that. Its sounds too much like cheating to me. I definitely don't like the idea of you getting your ear pierced." She frowned in disapproval. "Let me talk it over with Will. You can show us your earring and we'll see after our trip."

After their day at Diagon Alley, Harry collapsed in his bed exhausted but happy. For the first time in his life he was looking forward to Christmas; he had suitable presents for his friends and had a hope of getting something in return. Life was looking good.

* * *

The next day was the first day of Wills vacation and the two Grangers took Harry to Kings Cross Station to wait for Hermione. They arrived early and watched as other families arrived. When the train finally arrived the station was quite crowded.

"Mum, Daddy! Harry, you're here!" Hermione came rushing over and was swept up in a hug by her parents. When she finally detached herself from them she jumped on Harry and hugged him as well. "It's so good to see all of you!"

"Hi Harry." Harry looked past Hermione to see Neville approaching with his Gran behind him.

"Hey Neville. Enjoying Hogwarts?" Neville grinned at him.

"You bet. I'm even doing alright in my classes, though that's mostly thanks to Hermione." He gave her a grateful look.

"Oh posh." Hermione dismissed his comment. "You would have done fine either way. Hello Mrs Longbottom."

"Miss Granger, despite your protestation, I wish to thanks you for your assistance for Neville. He has made both his father and I quite proud of him."

Neville practically glowed under the praise and straightened his shoulders.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinks at him. "Did he not tell you? Oh that boy! I told him to write you weeks ago. He and his brothers are staying at Hogwarts because his family are going to visit their son Charlie in Romania."

Neville and Mrs Longbottom bid the others a Merry Christmas and left to use the floo while Diane and Will led the way out of the station. The Grangers took the children out to dinner that night to celebrate Hermiones return.

* * *

The next couple of days before they were due to leave were spent in preparation. Harry needed a passport and they all needed winter clothes. Hermione suggested they get wizarding cloaks which could be charmed against the cold so it was back to Diagon Alley, this time with Hermione and Will in tow. Both exclaimed in wonder at the sight of the Alley in full Christmas trimmings.

Diane still had some galleons left from the other day so they were able to avoid the rush of the bank. Hermione wanted to run straight to the book store but her parents managed to drag her to Madam Malkin's.

A different shop assistant to the one that helped Harry before, came over to help them and showed them to the racks of winter cloaks. Harry and Hermione went to the smaller sizes while her parents looked over the adult racks.

Hermione choose a dark brown cloak with blue around the sleeves and hood and went to show her parents her choice. While she was gone Harry continued to thumb thought he rack. He didn't notice the other boy until he bumped into him.

"Watch it!" he snapped and Harry looked up. The new boy was his own age with striking blonds hair and pointed features which were currently marred by a frown.

"Sorry," Harry offered, and moved around to the other side of the rack. The boys frown deepened.

"That's it?!" He asked. "You bump in to me and all you can say is sorry?"

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Well sorry is an apology." He said dryly. "What more do you want?"

"Don't you know who I am?" The boy seemed outraged at Harry's seeming lack of interest.

"No, should I? Look I'm sorry I bumped into you but this is a crowded store. It's bound to happen sometime."

The other boy blinked and collected himself. "I am Draco Malfoy, my father is Lucius Malfoy. I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts." He held out his hand.

"No I don't go to Hogwarts. I'm Harry Potter." Out of curiosity he looked down at their hands as they shook. Since arriving at the Academy magic was so common, he had mostly ignored the bonds he saw. He didn't know what they meant anyway. The cord wrapping their two hands was different to any he had seen before. It was thick though not as much as the bonds between him and Hermione. It was also no where near as bright. The strange thing was that while it mostly looked like a cord, every now and then it would flicker to give the appearance of barbed wire.

Draco did not notice the surprise on Harry's face as he was too take by his own. "Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

"The only one I know of." Harry gave him a grin.

"Hmph." Draco snorted annoyed at the teasing. "Everyone was expecting you to be at Hogwarts with year. Where are you going to school?"

"Yes I heard that my name was called at the Sorting. I don't know why as I never accepted their invitation. I am going to the Academy of Magic."

Draco's eyes widened. "That's a good school. Better than Hogwarts. Father considered sending me to Durmstrang but Mother didn't want me to be so far away. Personally I'm glad. It's supposed to be really cold there and I hate the cold."

Harry nodded in sympathy. "I hate it too. That's why we're getting new cloaks. My foster family and I are going skiing for Christmas."

"I have lots of cloaks at home. Father has them ordered by a tailor."

Harry shot him an amused disbelieving look. This guy reminded him of Sara. Every now and then she would say something outrageously snobbish without realising it. It was never intended to be hurtful. Draco started flipping though the cloaks beside him. "So do you like the Academy?"

"Yeah it's good. There aren't many people my age though so all my friends are older than me. It's strange when I end up sharing classes with them." Harry pulled out a brown cloak with red lining and fur around the hood. Draco took one look at it and thrust it back on the pile.

"No not that one." He handed him a black one with blue lining and holes in the sides for his arms. "Try this one."

"Have you found something Harry?" Hermione came bounding over and stopped when she realised who Harry was with.

"Malfoy." She greeted stiffly.

"You guys must know each other then, going to the same school and all." Harry said looked between his foster sister and new friend.

"Yes." Hermione said, still tense. Draco was looking between Harry and Hermione in shock. Hermione turned to her parents who had followed her with their selections over their arms. "Mum, Dad this is Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin in my year. He and I often compete for the top spots in our classes. At least the ones not shared by Ravenclaw."

"Really?" Diane smiled down at the boy who still seemed in shock. "You parents must be very proud of you. Hermione is very competitive about her grades."

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am. Father was… pleased."

Diane turned to Harry. "Hand me your cloak, dear. We'll get these and then we'll have a look around the Alley. Don't be long."

As soon as the Grangers had left Draco blurted out, "You're living with Muggles?!"

Harry frowned at him. "Yes I am. I've always lived with Muggles. I didn't even know I was famous 'til I got my Academy letter."

"Draco seems to think that Muggles and Muggleborns are inferior." Hermione told him with a frown to Draco.

"They're not." Harry said with certainty before Draco could offer a scathing remark.

"Well." Draco seemed at a loss. "Your parents are the only Muggles I've ever met. I suppose they seem alright." He shot Hermione a sneer. "But then they did raise you."

"Quite right." She said, with her head high. "A sterling recommendation I should think." Harry smiled at Hermiones wit.

Draco might have replied but he spotted his father summoning him from across the store. "I shall owl you Potter. Someone needs to educate you in the finer points of wizarding society."

"Ron absolutely cannot stand that guy." Hermione said once he had left and they made to catch up with her parents. "He's an incredible snob and Ron's a little sensitive."

"He seemed really surprised that I was living with Muggles."

"Oh yes, it was a hot topic at school after the Sorting. Ron and his brothers thought it was funny as anything. Except for Percy and he's not one to gossip. A lot of people thought you had been kidnapped or killed but I think most people decided you were being trained to be some kind of wizard hit man." Harry snorted. "Yes it was all very silly. Really there were more important things to worry about then your schooling. They should have been more concerned with their own. Where are we going to next?"

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all ready for the trip. Harry sent Hedwig out with as many gifts as she could carry. She would find him in the Alps to get the rest of them. Harry was nervous about getting on the plane as he had never flown on anything larger than a broom. Hermione's assurances, using various statistics, were not as comforting as she might have hoped.

But the trip passed well and it wasn't long before Harry was looking up at snow overed peaks. Diane and Will had been there before and Will told the kids stories about previous trips to the area with his friends.

Harry was enraptured by the sight of the mountains both up and down from the road they were on. Hermione had her nose in a guide book and was looking at the tours and activities the area offered.

"Hermione," Harry quietly dragged her attention away from the pamphlets. "Just look at it." She leaned over and tried to see what he was talking about.

"What am I looking at Harry?" He sighed

"The mountains, Hermione. Aren't they wonderful? Look at the colours."

"Yes I know. There are some wonderful prints available of this area. Did you know…" Harry tuned her out and turned back to the breathtaking view.

* * *

Despite Hermiones lack of appreciation of the scenery she still managed to get could up in the enthusiasm for the holiday. Nether she not Harry had ever been skiing before and Diane had booked them in for some lessons. Hermione was nervous and insisted on telling Harry everything she had learned on the subject before the trip. Unfortunately a lot of this had included what injuries and other accidents could occur. Harry did his best to keep her calm and the instructors were obviously used to first timers fear and she was soon eagerly heading back up the beginners slope.

* * *

Before any one asks me what the cord between Harry and Draco means, it in no way ndicates a slash relationship between the two. I think Draco will have a big impact on Harry's life one way or another and right now that could go either way. Truthfull I haven't decided yet and will most likely write what comes to me at the time.

Remus hasn't been banished!! Seriously short of putting apparition wards on the whole island how could he be? He can get to London in the blink of an eye. Dumbledore has nothing to do with his living arrangements. It's purely a safety precaution. On the other hand he will most certainly NOT be joining them for Christmas. What kind of self respecting parent invites a complete stranger on holiday with them?

On another note, keep reviewing people. I'm kinda hoping to get 1000 reviews before chapter 20 and I don't know what I'll do if it don't get them. TT

Praise be to my wonderful beta Capito Celcior for all his hard work.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco Malfoy was one of the elite. He could trace his family back hundreds of generations, to the Roman occupation of Brittan and beyond. He felt he was justifiably proud of his family. His father had told him all his life that he was destined for greatness, meant to show the plebeian masses what it meant to be a true Wizard.

He arrived at Hogwarts with his world view firmly in place. He would be sorted into Slytherin, and assert his right to rule over his housemates. After all his father was on the Board of Governors and undeniably a very important person. He would befriend Harry Potter and together they would rule the school, showing everyone the superiority of their magic and power.

This vision lasted all of a day. First Harry Potter never showed up, instead he was going to the Academy of Magics. They never took in first years! Then the older students didn't much like a first year ordering them around. They never did anything too bad but they made it quite clear that he didn't have the power to show them up. It was not easy trying to disenchant his under-clothes. Fortunately they didn't care what the younger years did and he was able to assert his rightful authority over his fellow first years.

But the worst, by far the worst, thing about first year, was Granger. She was a Mudblood for Merlins sake! His father had told him about them. Mudbloods weren't supposed to be that smart! How was she was she able to do these things, learn all those spells? She was constantly showing him up and to add insult to injury she was friends with that oaf Weasely and the fool Longbottom. That at least proved Mudbloods had no taste.

When school broke up for the holidays he intended to complain to his father about the Mudblood, this just wouldn't do. But between Lucius's business dealings, and the Christmas parties families of his standing were required to attend, he never got the chance.

Imagine his surprise when the boy who bumped into him at Madam Malkin's turned out to be the missing Harry Potter! And more, that he was actually living with Muggles! It had been rumoured of course, everyone knew that the old goat Dumbledore had him hidden away somewhere. But he had always imagined Potter living in his own palace with the muggles as some sort of servants. But he was living with Granger?! His academic rival?

It was a day for surprises for Draco. He had even meet a muggle. Granger's mother had seemed almost... normal. She had been able to speak in full sentences and could follow the conversation. She had even looked like a witch, with those robes slung over her arm.

When his father summoned him out of the shop he made to tell him about what he had just learned. "Father you won't believe who I just met. He bumped into me..."

"Draco, I have absolutely no interest in any person you might meet in Madam Malkin's. The only people a Malfoy should be associating with, do not frequent such uncultured establishments as that. Come Draco, we are done here."

He never got to tell his father about meeting Harry Potter. Maybe he wouldn't. His father would be so surprised if he was able to cultivate a friendship with the boy. Yes that's what he'd do. He'd write to Potter after Christmas and one day he'd be able to casually drop his name in a conversation, like his father would occasionally do with the Minister or other important people. That would really impress him.

* * *

Between skiing, and later snow boarding for Harry, scenic walks, trips to town and generally absorbing the atmosphere it wasn't long before it was Christmas morning. Hermione came bounding into him room at what seemed to be an obscene hour of the morning and leaped on to his bed, demanded he get up.

"Come on Harry. It's Christmas! You have to get up!" Harry, jolted out of a rather nice dream, took a moment to wake up before following Hermione downstairs.

Will and Diane, having always been early risers, were already up and sitting on the couch before a glorious fur tree that he and Hermione had helped decorate the day before. It was different this morning though with the arrival of what looked like hundreds of presents underneath its branches.

"Good morning Harry." Diane smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Harry smiled back.

Hermione was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Come on breakfast first then presents!"

Harry had enjoyed being a part of the Grangers Christmas traditions. Yesterday they had decorated the tree and then Diane had taken Hermione into the kitchen to prepare what they could of Christmas dinner, while Will and Harry went outside to collect more firewood. However by the time they got back Hermione had been banished from the kitchen. "Every year I have hope to pass on my recipes to the next generation and every year she proves to be more her fathers daughter than mine. I don't know how she does it." Diane shook her head in amusement as she tossed out the blackened remains of the cookies Hermione had been working on.

So they traded places and Harry helped out in the kitchen, happy in the knowledge that this Christmas he would get to eat what he had made.

They had sung carols to the sound of Diane on the old piano and it was a toss up as to who was the worst singer between Harry and Will. Still bad singing or not he had had fun, though Hermione had had to teach him the words to the carols he didn't know.

After breakfast the family all settled back around the tree. "All right Hermione, why don't you start handing out the gifts."

It wasn't long before Harry was surrounded by boxes and parcels of all different shapes, colours and sizes. He opened the ones from Hermione and the Grangers. Hermione had given him a copy of Hogwarts a History. "I know you don't go to the school but it really is a fascinating book and you'll know what I'm talking about now." From Diane and Will he got a book called, 'Places of the Soul - Architecture and Environmental Design as a Healing Art.' "You mentioned how the gardens are set out in the Academy and I just thought if such a simple thing can enhance the magic then maybe there are other things you can do."

Ron had given both him and Hermione a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, which got a disapproving look from both Grangers. Neville had gotten him a book on Mage Sight and Hermione a book on the history of Wizardry in Ancient Egypt. Harry was beginning to feel glad he had not gotten Hermione a book himself as he saw the growing pile of books around her from her other relatives. She seemed pleased though and exclaimed in delight over the Polaroid camera he had gotten her.

His friends at the Academy had sent cards and various items. A small book of everyday grooming charms, ("In the hope that you might do something with your hair," Sara's cards said.) A practice snitch, from Drew and Owen. Tickets to a Quidditch game, in Germany from Alex and Misha, ("It's during school and you can go if you have a older student with you and Guardians give permissions. Form is enclosed.") Tia and Christy had both gotten him sweets, though Tia had at least remembered he lived with dentists and sent sugar free ones.

Moony had apparently had the same idea as Harry and had sent a framed picture of four boys who looked to be in their first year at Hogwarts. All four were liberally splashed with mud and laughing manically at the camera. Every now and then one would slip over in the mud and set the others off again.

'_Harry, I wasn't sure what would be an appropriate gift for you but then I came across this picture. I believe this was taken just before the end of our first year after a rather extensive mud fight. It had just rained and Sirius was complaining about getting his robes wet when James jumped in a puddle and splashed all of us with water and mud. Needless to say thing degenerated from there._

_Best Christmas wishes to you Harry and many happy returns for the new year._

_Moony._

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur for Harry. He ate to the point of bursting, sang carols, and even dragged Hermione outside for a snowball fight. Diane made them sit down and write out thank you notes to everyone who had sent them gifts, which they would post after boxing day.

Harry fell into bed that night, stuffed full of good food, and surrounded by people who cared about him. He couldn't remember ever being happier than he was right now.

* * *

For the first time he could remember Harry didn't want to leave for school. Always before school meant an escape, at least partially, from the drudgery of the Dursley. Now it meant leaving behind a place he felt welcome and wanted. A home.

He didn't dare mention his feelings to Hermione. Who knew what her reaction would be. She'd either burst into tears at the thought of his old lifestyle or been perfectly horrified at the very idea of not wanting to go back to school.

He was quiet the first few days he was back. The others didn't seem notice, too caught up in retelling their own vacations to the group. Eventually it was Alex that decided to do something about Harrys withdrawal.

He cornered Harry in his room on day after classes. Harry was sitting on his bed looking through him new photo album with all the pictures of his holiday. "Alright mate time to spill the beans. What's wrong?"

Harry frowned. "Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?"

"Ever since we got back from holidays, you've been really out of it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong. I just feel bored. After the holidays..."

"Did something happen over the break?" Alex asked, concerned.

"No. Everything was great. We had a really great time. Diane and Will took us skiing in the Alps and we had this chateau just outside the village. Hermione and I took skiing lessons and I even had a go a snow boarding. Hermione wouldn't though-"

"Ah I see what the problem is." Alex nodded.

"What?

"You're homesick."

Harry was shocked. Homesick? He's never been homesick before. Of course he's never had a true home before either.

"Homesick? But I wasn't even at home most of the time. We were in..."

"Harry you don't need to be at a particular place to feel homesick. Home is where your family is. It's where you are accepted and loved. I should know. You know my parents where killed a couple of years ago. I was away at school at the time and when term finished I went back to our house. I stayed there for a few days before Misha's family invited me to stay. I'd lived in that house since I was born but without my family was a completely different house. It was like a strangers place. Like we had never even lived there." Alex trailed off, caught up in painful memories and Harry didn't know what to do. Alex shook it off. "Anyway my point is that a place isn't a home without those you love in it. You miss your family. It's normal. Believe it or not you'll actually get over it. Just give it a few more days."

"Wow Alex, that was really deep," a voice from the door said. Owen and Drew stood at the entrance holding brooms. "You looked like you could use some cheering up so we thought we'd have a game of Quidditch. You got that snitch we sent you?" Drew looked like he might have said something more but Owen elbowed him in the stomach.

Harry looked up at the three boys he had become friends with. They had been concerned about him. They wanted to help him. Another first in Harry's memory.

He smiled and went to grab his snitch.

* * *

Hermione was somewhat used to the feeling of homesickness so she was able to ignore it for the most part. It helped that she loved being at the school. When she arrived back at Hogwarts after Christmas, she threw herself, and her friends, into their class work. But her friends has other ideas.

"Come on Hermione, it's just one afternoon." Ron was currently cajoling Hermione into coming to watch the Quidditch game. "Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff. If we win this game we'll be beating Slytherin for the house championship for the first time since Charlie left. We have to watch it."

"Oh all right. One afternoon." Hermione said as she shut her book with a snap.

Ron was excited as he led Hermione and Neville out to the Gryffindor stands. His twins brothers, Fred and George were playing as Beaters. Ron himself had dreamed of playing on the team. In the games he and his brothers played he usually played Keeper and hoped to get the position after Wood graduated in a few years. The Hufflepuffs had a very good team this year and were the favourites to win the match. The Gryffindor team had two new players, Katie Bell as a Chaser and a third year Eddy Timmons as Seeker.

The game continued for about three hours with a few false alarms where the snitch was seen but not caught until the Hufflepuff seeker Diggory spotted the snitch up near the Gryffindor Goal posts. Unfortunately Timmons was closer and had also spotted it. It was a race to get to the snitch which seemed inclined to stay where it was for the moment, hovering just below one of the goal posts. The flight of the Seekers took them directly through the field where the chasers where still in play. It was only a lucky shot by Fred, (or George, who could tell?) that had Diggory pulling away that allowed Timmons to grab the snitch.

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers and even Hermione was caught up in the enthusiasm, a rare moment of House pride for something other than academics sweeping over her. The traditional party in Gryffindor tower was in full swing and might have continued well into the night if McGonagall hadn't broke it up around eleven.

After the game Hermione remained somewhat relaxed about her classes and made a point not to nag the boys too much when they goofed off. Once or twice she even joined in the games. Unfortunately the teachers did not share Hermione's relaxation. They began piling homework on the poor students left and right.

The trio was in the library working on a potions essay when Ron looked up. "Hagrid! What are you doing the library?"

The three friends had become friends with the huge gamekeeper, while he was filling in when Professor Sprout was injured. Hagrid jumped and glanced around with a shifty look on his face, hiding something behind his back. "Jus' lookin'," he said, and quickly changed the subject. "An' what're you lot up ter?"

"Potions homework," Ron said glumly, glaring at the offending parchment.

"Hagrid," Hermione said suspiciously, "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nuffing. Jes' some stuff for the Professor, tha's all." Hagrid beat a fast retreat. "You lo' jes' carry on then. Don' wan' ter inerup'." He all up ran from the library.

The trio blinked at the door where he had disappeared. "Well that was suspicious." Hermione said. "What do you think he was hiding?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said. He came back with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them of the table. "Dragons. He was looking up dragon's. He had these on the table. 'Dragon Breeds of Great Britain and Ireland.' 'From Egg to Inferno; A Dragon Keepers Guide.'"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," Neville commented, "remember? He said so that lesson we were learning about the Dragon's Breath flower."

"Dragon breeding's been outlawed for ages, and you can't tame them anyway. You should see the burns Charlie gets."

"So what on earth is Hagrid up to?"

* * *

They found out later when they stopped by Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was still acting shifty, poking his head out and looking around, crossbow in hand as he let them in. The hut was stifling hot inside.

"Hello you lo'. Wha' brings ye down to me 'umble abode?"

"If I had to guess," Hermione said, "I'd say, that." She pointed at the fire place where a large black egg sat at the centre of the flames underneath a large dented kettle.

"Ah," Hagrid fiddled, and moved to block their view, "That's... er..."

"That's a dragon egg!" Ron said in wonder. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Nah, I won it." Hagrid said, giving up the charade. "Las' night, down at the pub. Got into a card game with a stranger. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it actually."

"What are you going to do with it after it hatches? You live in a wooden hut." Hermione asked.

"Well I've bin doing some reading, 'Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit'. It's a bit out a date, but it's all there. This 'ere's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"But Hagrid," Neville insisted, "you live in a _wooden_ hut."

Hagrid wasn't listening. He turned back to the fire place humming a tune off key.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hermione fretted. "If anyone finds out Hagrid has a dragon he'll be arrested for sure."

"What about your brother Charlie, Ron?" Neville asked. "He might know what to do."

"That's a good idea, I'll write to him now."

* * *

I apologise for the long delay with this chapter. I wrote it and rewrote it and am still not happy with it. I discarded the other drafts primarily because I found myself introducing elements way too early or skipping parts I wanted to put in. Fortunately you will be please to know the next chapter is already mostly written, so it won't take as long to post.

Draco fans and Draco haters, a note. I have not yet decided which way to have Draco fall. He may be good or evil or just a simple child.

Moony fans, Harry will have more to do with him in the next year but Sirius will not show up until third.

As for my OC's, Owen and Alex are both seventh years so they will both be graduating at the end of this year. We wont see them much, but I really like them so Harry will keep in touch. I have got two new OC's planned for next year, one good one bad, I hope they are as successful as these seven.

We are also going to hear a bit more from Dumbledore next year. Just a note, everyone seems to think Harry should be antagonistic toward him. But at this point he has no reason or isn't aware of a reason to dislike him so much. He's never even met the man.

One of my biggest problems was introducing plot elements that didn't end with Harry becoming a super-wizard or had anything to do with Voldemort. Any help I could get with this would be great.


	19. Chapter 19

The trio were in Herbology when they received a note from Hagrid. It contained only two words in Hagrid's messy scrawl

'It's hatching.'

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and run right down to see it but Hermione steadfastly refused. "Herbology is a very important class, Ronald and the exams are not that far away that we can miss a class. It could be important."

"Come on, Hermione, how many times do you get to see a dragon hatching. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Unfortunately for Ron, Neville was with Hermione this time so they waited until after class, before rushing down to Hagrid's hut.

"Yer jus' in time." Hagrid was nearly giddy with excitement. "It's nearly out." The egg had been moved to the table. It was lying on its side with deep cracks running across it. Something was moving inside, a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They watched with bated breath as all at once there was a scrapping noise and the pieces of egg shell fell apart. The baby dragon flopped on the table. It was an ugly beast. Its wings were too large for its skinny black body.

It sneezed and sparks shot out from its snout.

"Isn't he beau'iful?" Hagrid reached out to pet the dragon, which snapped at his fingers. "Bless 'im, look. He knows his mommy."

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgeback's grow, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be full grown in four months."

"And where are you going to keep him?"

"Oh well I'll think of some'in' won't I. Can't just abandon him. He'll starve, poor li'l' tyke." The dragon was currently gnawing on a tea kettle sitting on the table.

"Hagrid, how about you send him to live in Romania?" Ron said. "He'll be lonely, being the only dragon around. If he goes to Romania, my brother Charlie would take real good care of him and he'll have loads of other dragons to play with."

"I dunno, Ron..." Hagrid looked at his 'baby' sadly.

"Hagrid," Hermione consoled him, "he can't stay here. He'll soon be too big for your hut, and what if someone catches him? He won't be easy to hide."

The little dragon belched and set a puff of fire at Neville. He ducked just in time and the chair he was sitting on caught fire. Hermione was able to put it out with a quick water spell.

It took some convincing but in the end, Hagrid agreed to send the newly christened 'Norbert' to Charlie in Romania.

* * *

It took a few more days before they got a reply back from Charlie. 

_Dear Ron _

_How are you? Thanks for your letter - I'd be glad to take the dragon, but it won't be easy getting it here. How did he get it, anyway? I think the best thing would be to send it with some friends that are coming out to see me. Trouble is, they can't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. _

_Can you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Sunday? They can meet you there and take it away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love Charlie_

"It'll be risky." Hermione said.

"We have to risk it. Have you seen Norbert lately? He's the size of Fang and going through dead rats by the crateful. I almost got bitten the other day."

"Neville's right." Ron said. "The dragon's got to go."

Hermione sighed and nodded. They sent off a quick reply and waited nervously for Sunday.

* * *

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came to say good bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. 

"He's got lots of rats and some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid said in a muffled voice, "an' I packed 'is teddy bear, in case he gets lonely."

How they got the crate containing Norbert up to the tower, without getting caught, they never knew. Hermione kept a look out while Ron and Neville carried the crate, but the trip was not a quiet one. The dragon was heavy and the two boy were not gentle with it. Norbert was screeching is discomfort.

Midnight ticked closer and closer as they slowly made their way to the tower. The trip was made slower by them having to duck into classrooms every time they thought they heard something, but for all their fear, no teacher appeared and they made it to the tower without incident.

They waited in the night air, the crate on the ground in front of them until four brooms appeared against the cloudy night sky.

Charlie's friends were a cheerful lot and showed them the harness they had rigged up between their brooms to carry the little dragon. They all helped to buckle Norbert in safely and they all shook hands, their hearts much lighter now that Norbert was going… going… gone.

The trip back to the common room was a little more eventful. With the hard part of the evening over, they were less careful and almost ran over Mrs Norris. The trio ran, bolting down a corridor, trying the doors on either side until they reached a dead end.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"What is it my lovey? Students out of bed?" Filch's voice echoed down the corridor. "We'll catch the little monsters and string 'em up by their ankles. Just like we used to."

They looked at each other, eye's wide with horror.

"Out of the way." Hermione said, pushing at Ron who blocked the last door.

"But it's locked."

Hermione jabbed her wand at the lock. "Alohamora." It swung silently open and the trio tumbled through, closing it just as Filch rounded the corner.

They held their breath, not releasing it until Filch had disappeared and they let out a gigantic sigh of relief. The relief however was short lived as they turned around and saw a huge three headed dog breathing down their necks, teeth bared, saliva dripping from its fangs.

Neville summed up what they were all thinking. "Oh bullocks."

They couldn't get the door open fast enough and this time they were silent as they raced as fast as they could to the Gryffindor tower.

"What is Dumbledore thinking, keeping a monster like that in the school? And here I thought a dragon was bad enough." Ron asked, panting.

"That's not all Ron, didn't you notice?" Hermione said. "That was the third floor corridor. The one containing Dumbledore's plans for Harry."

"What could that dog have to do with Harry?" Neville asked.

"Maybe he was going to give him to Harry as a pet." Ron suggested.

"Who does he think Harry is? Hagrid?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, that thing seemed more like something Hagrid would love to have as a pet."

"Well no matter," Hermione said, "if it's been here this whole time and no one's noticed it can't be doing any harm. Let's just go to bed and forget about it. We have classes tomorrow."

* * *

Alex was right. The homesickness did pass. Harry got caught up in his classes, played games with the other students, wrote to his friends and generally just began to enjoy being at the school. 

A month into the term new letters arrived from Hogwarts. There was the usual letters from Hermione, Ron and Neville, though he was more than a little surprised about the content. A dragon? What kind of crazy school did they go to? And what did a three headed dog have to do with him? He wasn't allowed to keep pets.

Along with those letters, though, there was another.

_Dear Harry_

_I asked you to owl me and was expecting to hear from you before now. I suppose you have been on holiday. Well I have decided to write to you instead. _

_I was surprised to find out you were living with muggles. How were you able to learn magic with them around? How long have you been living with Grangers__' family. I don't know how you stand her. She always so bossy. _

_I admit to being curious as to how you came to be at the Academy as well. They never take first years. You probably had loads of training before school, right?_

_Owl me back as soon as you can._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry was a bit surprised to hear from him. After all he had only met the boy once and Hermione had said he was a bit of a snob. Oh well, he supposed it was a by-product of his fame. It couldn't hurt to write back.

* * *

Misha and Alex did take him to the Quidditch game in Germany. They had sent tickets to the others as well so they were all going. His one trip to the Alps aside, Harry didn't have much experience with other countries and felt very out of place. Fortunately he was not the only one who didn't speak the language. Drew, Owen and Christie were dependent on the others for translations. 

"Don't worry Harry, you'll start languages next year." Misha assured him. "You'll get to pick which languages you want to study."

The game was a semi-final match for the German National Vogler Shield, between the Kiel Kriegers and the Frankfurt Falken's. They were playing in the stadium of Frankfurt, completely surrounded by muggle territory. "It was built over a century ago and the muggles just expanded around it. The Ministry warders had a hell of a time keeping the bombs off it during the wars."

Misha's tickets were half way up one of the covered stands and they managed to get in early enough to avoid most of the crowds. Harry was almost trembling with excitement at being at a real Quidditch match in a whole other country. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione all about it. He was sure she would ask for details.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Vogler Shield semi-finals. The match today will determine who will be going on to face the Berlin Baers in the finals. Please let me welcome to the field and the stadium, the Kiel Kriegers! At the posts we have Keeper Heidelberg Harriers very own, Leonie Eisenberg! As Beaters, the unbeatable, Xavier Hertzog and Benjamin Zimmer! In the Chaser position Heidi Nacht, Rudolf Fassbinder and Hans Strauss! And at Seeker, the one, the only Magdalene Adler!"

Misha cheered wildly, waving a conjured flag of red and orange, the teams colours.

"And lets give it up for the home team, the Frankfurt Falken's! Needing no introduction but I'll give them one anyway Keeper Ingrid Krause, Beaters Walter Kortig and Olaf Ritter, Chasers Alexandra Eichel, Norman Abend, and Christopher Barth. And last but certainly not least Seeker Effi Lehrer!"

Alex cheered for the team now flying around the pitch in green and purple robes. He shot his wand up and shot out sparks in the shape of a crown. Misha glared at him. Harry got the impression from his smirk he was only doing it to get a rise out of the girl.

"It's Eichel in possession of the quaffle, he passes it to Abend, Eichel, Barth, oh and it's intercepted by Strauss who passes it to Nacht, Fassbinder, Straus. It look like the team is attempting a Hawkshead formation. Oh but the quaffle is reclaimed by the Falken's in a perfectly executed Parkin's Pincer, look at them go. They're nearing the goal posts now, and Eichel ducks to avoid a bludger, passes the quaffle to Abend who shoots and, save! Close save by Kiel Keeper Eisenberg who passes it out to Nacht, but no! Barth has possession! He scores! First point of the match goes to Christopher Barth of the Frankfurt Falken's and the quaffle comes back to the centre."

The match was much faster paced than the games they had played at school, the announcer barely having time to track the quaffle before it moved on. Harry was keeping one eye on the Chasers and the other scanning the sky as the Seekers were doing looking for the snitch. So far he hadn't spotted it.

The game continued for hours but Harry was so caught up in the play he never noticed. Once or twice he spotted the snitch but usually not before one or other of the Seekers had already started a dive. The others wandered off at times, in ones or twos, getting refreshments or a bathroom break but Harry, Drew and Alex kept their attention fixed on the field.

"The score is 260-230 in favour of the Falken's, with the Kriegers with the quaffle. The chasers are doing a fantastic job keeping it in play and away from the other team. They just can't seem to intercept. Unfortunately for the Kriegers, Kortig is doing a wonderful job protecting the posts and they can't get a shot in. Everyone is just waiting for someone to catch the snitch."

It was getting dark and the stadium lights came on when the game picked up.

"We have a score of 320-290 to the Falken's, Nacht with the quaffle. She passes it to Strauss… And the snitch has been spotted. Adler shoots toward the pitch, has she seen it? Lehrer is hot pursuit. Lehrer gaining, it'll be close and… It was a feint! Lehrer crashes in to the pitch. Wow that has to hurt. Adler just executed a perfectly timed Wronski Feint. Or was it? Yes! Adler has the snitch!"

Misha cheered wildly and the others joined in, hearts still pounding.

"The Kiel Kriegers win the match and will go on to play the Berlin Baers in the Vogler Shield finals. Kiel Kriegers beat the Frankfurt Falken's 440-320."

"Now that, Harry, is a Quidditch game."

* * *

After the excitement of the game Harry returned to school. Classes were being stepped up in the months leading up to the end of the year. Homework was assigned each night and teachers seemed to be taking pleasure in the student groans as they piled more on. Because the classes were mixed through out the years, every class had final exams. Harry who was only studying a few subjects still felt the pressure, especially when phrases like, "if you fail, they kick you out. No magical school in the world would take you if you get kicked out of the Academy." Or, "I heard, one boy, failed all his classes and they striped him of his magic altogether," were being thrown about. 

Owen and Alex were working especially hard. They would be graduating this year and would each be going on to different careers. Owen would be taking an internship at the French Ministry for Magic and Alex would again be returning to the Dwarves, before going for his mastery.

Harry studied frantically, terrified and every letter from Hermione just made it worse. Her letters were filled with study tips and worry for her own exams, concern that she might fail for making a turtle instead of a tortoise.

Sara noticed his distraction when he started skipping meals and laughed gently when he told her what was wrong. "Harry they are not going to kick you out for failing your classes. You know Alex failed all his History classes and they didn't kick him out."

"But what if..."

"Harry no matter what, nobody is going to strip your magic from you. Such a thing would be criminal. If, by some chance you do fail a class, the school will meet with you to determine the reason for it. With Alex they just decided History wasn't important for his career and let it go. It was only an optional class for him, he took it to stop Misha bothering him about it. If it is important you will be assigned a tutor. The only reason you would be expelled from the Academy is if you weren't trying. As long as you work hard to reach your goals the Academy and the teachers will help you."

With that reassurance Harry was able to better focus on his classes. He really enjoyed what he was learning, frequently placing at the top of his Charms and Defence classes. Ever since he had located his magic, he found that all kinds of casting was becoming easier for him. His magical theory classes often focused on magical abilities, such as mage sight, animagi, metamorphmagi, Occulumency, Legilimency, empathy and others like the Conlocatio gift the Provost had. The Provost came in, one class and spoke to them about it.

They were not being taught these skills as most required an inborn gift to use to any effect, but they were being tested for gifts and would be offered a tutor if they had any ability. They would also learn how to recognise them when they saw them. They were also learning how magic would effect other magic and how even the small amount of magic being constantly emitted by a witch or wizard could change a spell.

Ethics was covering polite codes of conduct when casting spells on others as well as what should be done with magic, not just what could be done. It was Harry's least favourite class because it tended to make him feel guilty for hours after for casting any kind of spell.

The exams themselves consisted of two parts. There was a written paper on the theory in the morning. Students were assigned to a class room with five or six other students, in desks spaced around the room. There must have been some kind of privacy charm on each of the desks because it was imposable to read another student's paper. Not that Harry tried.

A practical session with a professor was held in the afternoon. Each student in turn was summoned before a Professor and asked to perform various tasks or brew certain potions from the year. Harry found the practical portion of the exams to be much easier than the theory. Practical magic had always come much easer to him then theory.

The Arithmancy, Runes, Magical Theory, History and Ethics classes didn't have a practical portion. Instead he was forced to write up to three essays on a subject they had studied over the year. His hand was aching by the time the exams were over. Some of the older potions students made a few extra galleons by selling some muscle relaxants and calming potions.

As the day of his last exam drew to a close, Harry was finally able to relax. He felt he could safely say he had passed the tests to the best of his ability.

Harry stood at his dorm window looking out over the small forest attached to the Academy. Hedwig came to sit on the window sill beside him. As he took stock of the past year and all that had happened to him he realised something. There was magic in the world far greater than any he had ever dreamed before coming here. The world seemed bigger, brighter and happier than the cupboard that the Dursleys had had in store for him. Here he had friends. Owen, Misha, Drew, Tia, Christy, Sara and Alex. He had friends at home too. Not to mention a place he was welcome at.

Yes, he decided, coming here had been the best thing to every happen to him.

He smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come on Harry," Misha called, "you don't want to miss the feast."

He couldn't wait till next year.

* * *

Well here's the last chapter of first year. I know it seems rushed but nothing else really happens. We will be hearing more from Alex and Owen. I like them too much to get rid of them. As for the Quidditch game, I have never been to Germany nor do I speak the language. The names and places I got off the internet. Please forgive any mistakes, and feel free to correct me. I'd love it if my story actually made sense. 

Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to write more.


End file.
